The Raspberry
by sibukkuliah
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Sehun kembali ke korea setelah menghabiskan sebagian hidup mereka di London.. untuk pertama kalinya merasakan bersekolah di sekolah umum. bertemu dengan teman baru dan seseorang yang berarti bagi mereka... warn: it is KAISOO and HUNHAN. and the rest of member exo. remake dari ff milik sendiri. chapter 1o! end chapter guys.. :D (PLEASE READ BIO)
1. Chapter 1

**Haloooo.. kembali bersama saya.. saya kembali membawa ff remake buatan saya sendiri.**

 **Saya gak tau mau bikin kata pembuka, pokoknya FF INI PERNAH AKU PUBLIS DI SALAH SATU WP, JDI KALO UDAH PERNAH NEMU FF INI, TENANG FF INI PUNYA SAYA KOK. AUTHORNYA SAMA.**

 **Oh ya, ini kaisoo. Dan hunhan dan official couple. And rest of member EXO. Genderswtich!**

 **Hope you enjoy it guys..**

 **The Raspberry**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan menggiring koper di tangan kirinya, sementara pada tangan kanannya memegang benda persegi yang ujungnya tersambung dengan earphone yang mengalung pada lehernya. Sesekali kepalanya berbalik menatap kebelakangannya. Kepadatan bandara tidak menjadi penghalang baginya untuk memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menduduki koper Elle ukuran jumbo berwarna merah terangnya.

"ck" ia berdecak kesal. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya meliriknya sekilas memperhatikan gadis itu dengan ujung mata mereka. Dengan cuek gadis itu memasang earphone di telinganya dan perlahan terlarut dengan alunan music yang memenuhi indra pendengarnya.

'pluk'

Gadis terperanjat saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari samping, ia berbalik mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina dan di sisir ke belakang sangat pas dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"oppa!" ucapnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

" _and now, you call me oppa, huh_?" tanya pemuda itu.

" _well, its just.. a formality_ " sahut sang gadis. "heiii!" sang gadis terpekik saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda itu.

"cepatlah, mom sudah menunggu sedari tadi!" ucap sang pemuda dan tetap menarik tangannya menghiraukan protesan sang gadis.

"heii, aku juga menunggu kalian selama hampir setengah jam!" protesnya lagi.

"aku tau kau bodoh, tapikan kau bisa membaca petunjuk! Kau menunggu di depan pintu kedatangan domestic!" sahut sang pemuda cuek.

"Sehun!" geram sang gadis, namun tepat melangkahkan kakinya dengan menghentakkan-hentakkannya. Ia tidak bisa protes lagi, karena pada dasarnya memang dirinyalah yang salah.

.

.

.

" _Korea is hot like usual!_ " entah sudah keberapa kali sang pemuda itu berkomentar dengan komentar yang sama. Gadis yang bediri di sampingnya hanya mendengus kesal menghadapinya, protespun akan percuma. Gadis itu memutar matanya malas ketika memperhatikan sang pemuda dengan santainya membuka jas semi formal yang dikenakannya dan menampilkan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu yang mempertontonkan lengan kekar tanpa celanya.

"sudah berapa tahun sejak kita meninggalkan korea?" seru suara lain yang memenuhi gendang telinga sang gadis. Sang gadis berbalik menatap sang empunya suara yag sudah sangat familiar baginya itu.

"entahlah, aku juga lupa!" sahut gadis itu.

"mom mana sihh, sudah lima belas menit kita menunggu!" seru suara lain, pemuda imut dengan potongan rambut berwarna blonde terang mencolok mata.

"Zelo! Berhentilah mengeluh!"

"aishhh, mengeluh? Siapa yang sepanjang menit selalu mengeluh Korea panas, Korea panas? Cih!" pemuda yang dipanggil Zelo itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"pffttt"

.

.

.

Keempat orang yang sedang berdiri dengan koper di tangan masing-masing tampak seperti atau memang sedang menunggu seseorang. Dari kiri ke kanan, pemuda dengan rambut berwarna pirang platina yang mengenakan baju kaus tanpa lengan dan celana jeans sebatas lutut, sneaker putih dengan motif berwarna hitam membalut kakinya dengan sempurna. Daniel Oh. Itu namanya selama ia tinggal di London. Ditangannya, memegang erat koper ukuran jumbo dengan motif zebra. Di bahunya tersemat jas semi formal yang dikenakannya tadi.

Disamping kanannya, satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka, Raisa Oh (juga namanya selama tinggal di London) gadis dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarwa milk tea chocolate yang diikat asal, beberapa helai anak rambut jatuh membingkai wajah manisnya. Celana pendek yang dikenakannya menampilkan kaki mulus tanpa celanya dan tanktop berwarna kuning lembut membungkus tubuh mungilnya, di telinganya terpasang earphone berwarna merah terang. Sesekali ia melirik pada jam tangan Casio baby-G berwarna kuning yang tersemat di lengan kirinya. Sesekali pula ia memperhatikan tingkah kedua pemuda yang berdiri di samping kanannya yang terkadang berdebat kecil.

Kedua pemuda itu, Zico dan Zelo Oh. Pemuda yang terlahir kembar, namun memiliki bentuk wajah yang berbeda. 'Twins but different' istilah yang diberikan oleh saudaranya yang berdiri disamping kiri mereka.

Zico Oh. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna soft pink mencolok mata. Mengenakan celana jeans dan baju kaus berwarna putih bermotifkan kartun-kartun marvels favoritnya. Kakinya berbalut sepatu toms berwarna ungu. Tangannya menggenggam koper ukuran sedang dengan motif yang sama dengan kaus yang dikenakannya. Ia Terkadang mengganggu sang adik yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Disampingnya Zelo Oh sang magnae, pemuda berambut pirang yang sengaja ia tutupi dengan topi spiderbilt berwarna hitam miliknya. Ia mengenakan poloshirt berwarna cokelat dilapisi jacket jeans belel favoritnya, kakinya dibalut oleh skiny jeans berwarna hitam dan mengenakan sepatu toms yang sama dengan milik Zico, hanya warna yang berbeda, miliknya berwarna hitam.

" _oh, here they are.._ " seru Sehun terlampau bahagia saat matanya menangkap sebuah mini van berhenti di hadapan mereka.

Seorang pemuda berusia kisaran pertengahan duapuluh turun dari kursi pengemudi, dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu oxford berwarna hitam pekat yang membungkus kakinya, khas seorang pengusaha muda. Ia tersenyum menatap pada keempat orang yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah cemberut yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"lama sekali sih hyung!" Zelo lah yang pertama kali membuka suara dan diikuti protes-protes dari yang lain.

Pemuda berparas bak malaikat itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi protesan para dongsaeng tercintanya.

" _well, welcome back to korea, sweetheart!_ " ucapnya dan mencium sekilas pipi Kyungsoo yang masih cemberut.

"jangan cemberut begitu, ayo!" tambahnya dan membantu Kyungsoo membawa kopernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi.

"hyung hanya membantunya?"

"hanya dia wanita di antara kalian, jika kalian ingin hyung sebut wanita juga, maka kemarikan kopernya!" sahutnya dan tersenyum puas menatap ketiga adiknya yang semakin cemberut, merasa didiskriminasi.

"mana mom?" Tanya Zico yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"mom di dalam, biarkan ia istirahat" keempatnya mengangguk dan dengan serempak berjalan masuk ke dalam mini van yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah.

.

.

.

"hyung tinggal sendiri di rumah?" Tanya dan Sehun tanpa menatap yang ditanyanya. Matanya mengawasi jalan di sampingnya.

"dulu, sekarang tidak lagi!"

"eh?"

"kau masih ingat sepupu hyung yang bernama Minseok? Sekarang ia tinggal bersama hyung di rumah!" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Minseok hyung yah? Bukannya dia di China?"

"ne, tapi sekarang ia kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya di sini" Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"ngomong-ngomong, Sehun.."

"hyuuunng!" protesnya memotong perkataan hyungnya saat mendengar nama koreanya disebut.

"kenapa? Ada yang salah?" hyungnya itu meliriknya sekilas.

"tidak ada, tapi kan.."

"sekarang kau di Korea, kau harus terbiasa dengan namamu" Sehun hanya terdiam dan membenarkan dalam hati. Korea ya, yah Korea. Selamat tinggal London, batinnya. Selamat tinggal juga Sehun.

"pergaulanmu di sana tidak burukkan?" tanyanya kembali memecah keheningan.

Sehun melirik hyungnya itu dan mengangkat bahunya lalu milirik Kyungsoo, Zico dan Zelo yang sudah terlelap di kursi penumpang, ia kembali teringat kehidupannya di London, dirinya dan saudaranya yang lain jarang keluar rumah, sekolah pun mom dan dadnya mengambil homeschooling bagi keempatnya, satu-satunya sahabatnya adalah anjing shiberian husky milik tetangganya, namun beberapa kali juga ia bermain basket bersama beberapa remaja lingkungan sekitarnya di lapangan basket yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah. Ia bukan termasuk seorang yang ramah, namun juga bukan seorang anti social, hanya saja, ia tidak begitu suka jika harus membuat hubungan lain selain bersama saudaranya, lagipula dia tidak akan selamanya tinggal di sana, baginya bersama saudaranya hal itu lebih dari cukup.

"hei, kenapa melamun?"

"tidak"

"ah, tenang saja, ini Korea tanah kelahiranmu. Cepat atau lambat kau akan terbiasa!" potong hyungnya itu dan tersenyum padanya, senyum bak malaikat yang memang sudah tertempel permanent pada wajahnya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam dan kembali melirik hyung di sampingnya itu, Kim Joonmyun, namanya, namun entah mengapa ia mengubah namanya menjadi Suho, mungkin setelah kejadian itu, entahlah. Marga mereka berbeda bukan? terang saja, Suho adalah anak dari istri pertama dadnya yang telah tiada, lalu demi mengenang eommanya itu, ia memilih menggunakan marga eommanya saja. Ia kemudian berbalik melirik momnya yang juga sudah terlelap dengan kedua tangan memeluk Zico dan Zelo. Sandara Park, momnya itu merupakan istri ketiga dari dadnya. Setelah eomma Suho meninggal, dadnya menikah dengan adik dari mendiang istrinya Boa Kwon, dari pernikahan mereka ia dan Kyungsoo lahir namun saat umur mereka berusia satu tahun, orang tua mereka bercerai ia dan Kyungsoo diasuh oleh dadnya, perceraian orangtuanya itu membuat Suho hyungnya itu terpuruk, sudah cukup ia saja yang kehilangan eommanya adiknya yang lain tidak perlu lagi merasakannya, mungkin itulah alasan hyungnya itu mengubah namanya menjadi Suho yang berarti malaikat pelindung, setahun setelah dadnya bercerai, dadnya bertemu dengan mom yang merupakan cinta pertamanya kemudian mereka menikah dan lahirlah Zelo dan Zico lalu mereka pindah ke London, pernikahan itu masih berlanjut hingga kini. Mereka hidup bahagia, secara tidak langsung ikatan darah yang mengalir di tubuh mereka menjadikan pengikat di antara mereka dan membuat mereka saling menyayangi, ditambah lagi momnya tidak pilih kasih dalam menyayangi anak-anaknya.

Sehun kembali menatap jalan di sampingnya, seperti apa nanti hidupnya di Korea? Di tanah kelahirannya sendiri.

"hyung, aku ingin istirahat, bangun aku jika sudah sampai!"

"Sehun-ah?" ia mengernyit saat nama Koreanya kembali disebut, sepertinya telinganya belum terbiasa dengan itu dan ia harus membiasakan telinganya itu.

"ya?"

"berapa usiamu?"

"mmm, 18 tahun hyung!" jawabnya dengan mata terpejam.

"ahh, ya.."

.

.

.

Sore itu langit hampir gelap saat sebuah mini van berbelok memasuki sebuah pekarangan luas yang dipenuhi hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga berbagai musim serta pepohonan yang rindang.

"Sehun, Sehun-ahh!" Suho menepuk pelan pipinya yang tetidur di sampingnya.

"eung, ya?"

"bangun, kita sudah sampai! Bangunkan yang lain, hyung akan menurunkan koper kalian" ucap Suho dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Sehun mengucek kedua matanya sebelum berbalik dan memandangi mom dan adiknya yang lain yang masih terlelap.

"mom, kita sudah sampai!" serunya dan menyentuh lengan momnya yang perlahan membuka matanya.

Ia kembali membangunkan Zico dan Zelo, lalu Kyungsoo yang tertidur seperti tidak pernah tertidur selama hidupnya.

"kita sudah sampai ya hyung" suara serak khas bangun tidur dari makhluk kembar terdengar bersamaan di telinganya. "ya" sahutnya. Dan kembali mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo membangunkannya.

"ck" ia berdecak kesal. Jika sudah seperti ini Kyungsoo akan sangat susah di bangunkan, dengan malas ia beringsut dari duduknya, dengan perlahan ia mengamit kedua lengan saudarinya itu dan sedikit berjongkok meletakkannya di punggung.

"hyung, tolong bawakan koperku!" pintanya pada Suho yang masih sibuk menurunkan koper dari bagasinya. Suho mendongak menatapnya dan tersenyum sembari mengangguk menatapnya yang kewalahan menggotong Kyungsoo di punggungnya. Zico, Zelo dan momnya sudah berjalan duluan dengan koper di tangan masing-masing.

Sehun menatap sekelilingnya, dan berhenti pada bangunan yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya benar-benar menyita perhatiannya, rumah dengann model jaman Victoria itu berdiri kokoh dengan dua pilar raksasa di depan pintu masuknya, rumah dengan cat berwarna putih elegant itu merupakan rumahnya dulu, namun sepertinya hyungnya itu 'sedikit' merenovasinya. Dalam hatinya ia mengagumi selera hyungnya itu. Matanya kemudian menatap sebuah pintu besar di samping kiri rumahnya itu yang diyakininya sebagai bagasi mobil milik hyungnya, ia lalu bertekad akan melihatnya nanti, dalam hati menerka-nerka mobil apa yang ada di dalamnya, mengingat selera hyungnya itu begitu tinggi. Ia memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo saat tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman. Perlahan ia melangkah masuk melewati pilar yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

Sekali lagi ia tercengang melihat keadaan dalam rumah yang akan ditinggalinya itu, saat melewati pintu masuk ia di hadapkan pada lorong yang di hiasi foto-foto mereka saat masih kecil serta beberapa hiasan dinding lainnya, setelah melawati lorong itu ia kembali di hadapkan pada sebuah ruangan bulat yang diisi sofa berwarna hitam dan sebuah televise layar datar dengan ukuran jumbo, di sebelah kirinya terdapat akuarium raksasa yang berisi ikan hias yang berwarna-warni lalu di sebelah kanannya terdapat tangga dengan ukiran-ukiran khas yang rumit, pada ujung tangga itu bercabang di lantai dua.

Matanya menatap Zico dan Zelo yang sedang berbaring pada sofa yang meletakkan kopernya begitu saja.

"Sehun-ahh, kamar Kyungsoo ada di atas, berbelok ke kiri, kedua dari ujung, kamarmu di sampingnya, Zico dan Zelo kamar kalian di sebelah sana!" ucap Suho dan menunjuk arah kamar Zico dan Zelo yang berada di sebelah kanan tangga.

"Sehun? Kyungsoo?" ucap sang kembar bersamaan.

"ya, Sehun hyung dan Kyungsoo noona, selama di Korea nama mereka Sehun dan Kyungsoo karena kalian belum memiliki nama Korea juga, hyung akan mempersiapkannya!" ucap Suho tak terbantahkan lagi. Keduanya mengangguk pasrah lalu berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

"beristirahatlah yang cukup, besok kalian akan mulai bersekolah!" lagi Suho berucap dengan otoriter.

" _what? What did you say? School?_ " seru Zico terkejut. begitu juga Sehun dan Zelo yang terpaku di tempatnya.

" _wait!_ " serunya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Suho.

"mom!" rungutnya lagi ada momnya yang duduk di sofa dengan elegant.

" _yes, listened to your brother, sweetheart!_ " serunya cuek.

" _but, mooom!_ " kali ini Zelo yang bersuara.

" _okay, this is my house, so.."_

"semua keputusan ada di tanganmukan hyung?" Sehun memotong perkataan Suho dan mendapat anggukan darinya. Ia tau betul bagaimana tabiat hyungnya itu.

"aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bersekolah di sekolah umum dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain!" gumam Zico pelan. Zelo mengangguk.

"kalian akan terbiasa, percayalah. Sekarang naik ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat yang cukup!" ucap Suho dan diakhiri dengan nada perintah yang tidak terbantahkan.

" _sometime, I forgot how bossy he is!"_ ucap Sehun dengan volume suara yang dibuat nyaring.

" _yep, he is too bossy!"_ sahut si kembar dan berjalan menaiki tangga dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Sementara Suho hanya tersenyum menatap ketiganya. Lalu ia berbalik menatap momnya yang tengah duduk menyandar pada punggung sofa.

"mom!" ucapnya lirih dan menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping momnya.

" _good job, honey!"_ ujar momnnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"apa mereka bisa?" tanyanya ragu dan lebih kepada dirinya sndiri.

"mereka bisa dan harus bisa" sahut momnya.

"aku takut ini akan menyakiti mereka" sahut Suho "mereka tidak terbiasa dengan lingkungan sekolah."

"mereka akan terbiasa, appamu sendiri yang memintanya" potong momnya.

"ngomong-ngomong soal appa.."

"appamu akan menyusul kemari, sudah sepantasnya appamu itu mengambil cuti dan membiarkan dirimu menggantikan dirinya" ucap momnya lembut. Suho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau tidak terbebanikan?" Tanya momnya.

"bohong jika aku mengatakan tidak, tapi mengingat keluarga besar ini bergantung padaku, maka aku akan melakukan apapun!" sahut Suho pelan dan mendongak menatap momnya yang tersenyum.

"ya, eommamu yang disurga, mom dan saudaramu yang lain akan mendukungmu! Percayalah!" katanya tidak kalah pelan dan menggenggam tangan Suho lembut, menyalurkan kekuatannya dari genggaman tangannya pada Suho. Suho tersenyum dan membalas menggenggam tangan momnya.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Sehun meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang. Setelah menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut ia duduk di tepi ranjang dengan mata yang mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, bukankah tadi ia sudah mengatakan bahwa selera hyungnya itu sangat tinggi? Ia meralatnya, selera hyungnya itu sangat luar biasa tinggi.

Sesaat ia merasa pusing dan mengantuk yang bercampur menjadi satu, tangannya terulur mengurut keningnya. jet lag, pikirnya. Perlahan ia bangkit hendak berjalan keluar, saat tangan mungil Kyungsoo menahan lengannya.

"mau ke mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan dengan mata setengah tepejam.

"ke kamarku!"

"di sini saja, untuk malam ini saja! Aku.."

"baiklah!" jawab Sehun dan perlahan merangkak naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di samping adiknya itu. Suara sprei yang tersibak terdengar saat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk.

"hei, ini bukan tempat asing! Ini rumah kita!" bisiknya pelan.

"ya, tapi tetap saja, kau lupa aku tinggal di sini hanya sampai usiaku satu tahun" sahut Kyungsoo pelan.

"aku tau!" jawab Sehun dan mengendikkan bahunya, tangannya perlahan terulur mengusap puncak kepala adiknya itu.

"aku merasa asing, tapi entahlah ada perasaan lain juga. Bayangan bagaimana ibu meninggalkan kita di sini masih tergambar jelas di kepalaku. Aku hanya.."

"sstt, sudahlah. Tidak usah di pikirkan, tidur saja. Aku ada di sini oke!" ucap Sehun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. ia tau betul ke mana arah pembicaraan ini jika ia tidak segera mengakhirinya.

Kedua tangannya kembali terulur, melingkar pada pundak mungil adiknya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya _akan_ baik-baik saja. Perlahan ia juga terlelap beberapa saat setelah ia mendengar deru nafas yang beraturan dalam dekapannya. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang masih selalu terbayang kenangan buruk mereka, dirinya pun selalu terbawa mimpi, mimpi yang membawanya pada sosok ibunya yang perlahan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

.

.

.

" _somebody, please tell what is the meaning of this?_ " raungan Kyungsoo di pagi hari membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang makan menatap padanya.

Ia masih menggunakan pakaiannya yang kemarin, dengan rambut dan muka berantakan bangun tidurnya. Ia terbangun seorang diri di atas ranjang kasur queen sizenya, yang seingatnya semalam ia tidur bersama Sehun. Bukan, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terkejut dan bukan juga dengan suasana kamarnya, melainkan saat akan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya, ia tertegun saat matanya dengan sangat jelas menangkap sebuah objek yang tergantung pasrah dan dibungkus dengan plastik bening—seragam sekolah khas musim panas—yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

" _honey, take a shower first and then you wear that, and comeback here to enjoy your breakfast with us!"_ momnya yang pertama kali membuka suara, tangannya menggenggam spatula yag baru saja digunakannya.

" _but mom.._ "

" _honey.._ "

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan perlahan berbalik kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, perlahan ia mengenakan seragam yang ia letakkan di atas ranjangnya. Seragam musim panas dengan rok lipit sebatas lutut dengan motif kotak-kotak dan berwarna hijau tosca, kemeja lengan pendek yang dilapisi rompi rajut dengan nametagnya di dada sebelah kanan dan nama sekolah yang tercetak di dada sebelah kirinya serta dasi berbentuk pita yang menghiasi lehernya. Matanya menatap sekeliling mencari keberadaan cermin dan mendengus saat tidak menemukannya di manapun. Ia mengglihkan pandangannya pada pintu besar yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandinya dan berjalan ke sana. Tangannya terulur menarik pintu dan mengumpat saat ia sadar ternyata pintu tersebut di buka dengan cara digeser.

Matanya membulat sempurna mendapat ternyata pintu tersebut merupakan lemari wardrobe dengan laur 2x2 meter yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam baju dan aksesoris termasuk di dalamnya berupa sepatu tas dan jam tangan. Ia memekik tertahan dan berjanji dalam hati akan memberikan kecupan sayang pada Suho oppanya, ia melangkah masuk menyentuh tiap barang dengan ujung jarinya. Dari mana oppanya tau selera dan ukurannya? Ia membatin. Dengan cepat ia menarik sebuah flat shoes dan ransel yang terletak berdampingan. Saat akan berjalan keluar ia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap pada laci kaca yang menampilkan jam tangan dengan warna dan model yang berbeda.

"Suho oppa bahkan tau bagaimana aku menggilai jam tangan Casio Baby-G" gumamnya lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan wardrobenya.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu sudut meja makan dengan roti isi dan segelas susu di hadapannya. Matanya menyalang menatap satu persatu manusia di hadapannya. Sehun yang seperti biasa memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya, lalu Zico dan Zelo yang mengunyah sandwich mereka dengan wajah tertekuk, serta Suho oppanya yang duduk dengan Koran pagi di tangan di hadapannya terhidang secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul.

"jadi.."

"sekolah! Itu kan yang kau harapkan?" Sehun memotong ucapannya dan menatapnya datar.

"tapi aku.."

"hyung bilang siap tidak siap kita harus melakukannyaa!" kali ini si kembar yang memotong perkataannya. Kyungsoo cemberut lalu beralih menatap oppanya yang sibuk membaca Koran.

"lima belas menit lagi waktu yang tersisa, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian!" seru Suho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Koran yang di bacanya.

" _is he the boss?_ " Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

" _yes, he is!_ " sahut Zico dan kembali mengunyah sandwich. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tau betul tabiat dari oppanya itu. Lembut namun tegas, tidak jauh berbeda dari dadnya. Sekali ia mengatakan tidak maka selamanya akan menjadi tidak, tapi dadnya akan luluh jika di bujuk, sementara oppanya itu ia akan tetap pada pendiriannya.

Matanya beralih menatap Sehun yang masih setia memasang wajah dinginnya. Kemeja lengan pendek serta dasi dan celana panjang dengan motif yang sama dengan rok yang ia kekanakan. Matanya menatap nametag yang tertera di dada kananya, Oh Sehun? Dengan cepat ia menunduk menatap nametagnya sendiri. Oh Kyungsoo? apa-apaan? Batinnya.

"aku tunggu di luar!" ujar Suho dan berdiri dari duduknya, suara gesekan kursi kayu dengan lantai terdengar memekikkan saat ia mendorong kursi itu mundur.

" _listened to your brother, and enjoy your day!_ " kata momnya lalu mengecup puncak kepala mereka satu persatu.

"mom, bagaimana kalau aku.."

"kalian bisa, kalian harus bisa. Ini tidak buruk!" momnya memotong perkataan Sehun dan perlahan mendorongnya meninggalkan ruang makan diikuti yang lain.

"Sehun!" Suho memanggil Sehun dan dengan cepat melemparkan sesuatu padanya saat Sehun berbalik menatapnya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap benda yang dilempar Suho padanya. Sebuah kunci? Mobil? Ia mendongak menatap hyungnya itu lalu mengikuti arah anggukan kepala dari hyungnya. Matanya tatkala membulat sempurna saat menatap sebuah mobil sport berwarna kuning dengan garis hitamnya yang kontras.

"a..apa i..itu hyung?" tanyanya tergagap.

"mobil, untukmu, kau sudah delapanbelas tahunkan?" Sehun perlahan mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati McLarren kuning hitam yang terparkir di pekarangan mereka. Tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh kaca mobil tersebut.

"hyung, _you are not kidding me right?_ " tanyanya dan berhambur memeluk hyungnya itu saat ia melihatnya menggeleng mantap. "sekolah yang baik, ya.." Suho di antara tawa renyahnya.

.

.

.

Mclarren kuning itu berbelok memasuki sebuah gerbang kokoh berwarna emas, beberapa siswa yang berseragam menatap kagum tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari mobil sport dengan harga ratusan juta won itu, penasaran akan siapa yang mengendarainya dan menambah list siswa yang mengendarai mobil mewah ke sekolah di sekolah mereka. Mata sang pengendara mengamati sekitarnya, suasana yang sangat asing baginya, namun menjadi pusat perhatian adalah hobinya. Matanya berbalik menatap gadis yang duduk pada kursi penumpang di sampingnya.

"inikan yang kau nantikan, bersekolah di sekolah umum?" tanyanya sembari mengamati layar mungil di dashboard mobilnya ketika akan memarkirkan mobilnya.

"tidak juga, semua ini masih begitu asing!" sahut sang gadis. "terlebih lagi. Oh Kyungsoo? _oh, shit! He is kinda_ _be_ _kidding me!_ " tambahnya dengan memutar bola matanya malas saat matanya menatap nametagnya.

"well, seperti yang dikatakan mom, nikmati saja!" ucap sang pemuda acuh, tangannya memutar kunci mematikan mesin mobil.

"menjadi pusat perhatian lalu memasang wajah yang seolah tidak peduli itu sudah menjadi hobbymukan? Makanya kau dengan mudah mengucapkan kata 'menikmati'!" rungut sang gadis sembari menyampirkan ranselnya di punggung, tangannya terulur hendak membuka pintu mobil namun terhenti saat pemuda di sampingnya itu kembali berujar.

"bukankah sekolah di sekolah umum itu juga adalah impianmu?" Sehun tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kyungsoo cemberut menatapnya kesal.

Keduanya dengan bersamaan keluar, suara bantingan pintu mobil terdengar bergantian bersamaan dengan tatapan mengernyit dari siswa yang masih setia memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan setengah berlari dengan tergesa, sekali menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalanginya, beberapa lengkingan umpatan pun terdengar namun seketika itu juga menghilang tatkala sadar siapa yang menabrak mereka.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menyeringai, tangannya mengacak rambutnya yang tampak berantakan namun terlihat keren membingkai wajah tampannya. Seragam yang dikenakannya sengaja tidak dikancingkan bagian atasnya, mempertontonkan dada bidangnya yang menyembul mau-malu, serta ujung baju yang sebagiannya keluar dari celana panjangnya. Berantakan, namun terlihat sangat keren.

"yaaak, Kim Kai! Mau lari ke mana kau!" suara berat dari seorang siswa berbadan tinggi yang berlari di belakanganya membuatnya berbalik, sesaat sebuah seringai meremehkan tersirat di bibirnya, namun dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan orang yang mengejarnya.

"yak Park Chanyeol! Pelan-pelan saja! Kakiku tidak sepanjang kakimu!" protes seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek di belakang pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi tadi.

"maaf Minhyun, aku harus mengejarnya, kau berhenti saja kalau lelah!" sahut sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan semakin mempercepat larinya meninggalkan pemuda bertubuh pendek itu yang tampak kesal.

.

.

.

Kim jongin. Pemuda berparas tampan dengan kulit tannya yang bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari, pemuda yang akan membuat setiap orang menengokkan kepalanya hanya untuk menatapnya sedang berlari menghindari dari kejaran sang sahabat. Entah alasan apa yang membuatnya menghindari sahabatnya itu yang jelas sahabat yang mengejarnya tak henti-hentinya mengumpati dirinya.

Kakinya berhenti berlari, sekali ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan kembali menyeringai entah kepada siapa, setelah yakin sahabatnya itu tidak berhasil mengejarnya, tepat di ujung koridor ia berbelok ke kiri.

Dengan tergesa ia membuka salah satu bilik di dalam kamar mandi, ia menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di atas toilet yang kering, menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya yang sesak akibat berlari. Tiba-tiba terbersit sesuatu yang membuatnya berlari menghindar dari sang sahabat. Dirogohnya saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dengan logo salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul. Keringat mengalir deras dari kening ke dagunya, dengan sedikit tangannya bergetar merobek kepala amplop itu dan membuka isinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, mempersiapkan dirinya dengan segala hal yang akan diketahuinya dari selembar kertas putih tersebut.

Ia menghela nafasnya dalam, dengan perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding tipis pada bilik toilet tempatnya bersembunyi, tangannya mencengkram kuat lembaran kertas tipis tesebut.

"maaf Chanyeol, Minhyun, kalian tidak boleh mengetahuinya!" gumamnya pelan. Lalu meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya ke closet.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal. Sehun meninggalkannya tadi dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari kelasnya sendiri. Hahh, ia bahkan tidak tau dari mana harus memulainya, ruangan 1-D, di mana? Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa ditanyainya, mengingat bell tanda pelajaran akan di mulai—itu yang diketahuinya dari staf tata usaha yang memberitahukan padanya—telah bunyi sedari tadi.

Ia berbelok ke kiri tanpa tau seseorang juga berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

' _bruukk'_

" _ohh, shit! I_ _'_ _m sorry!_ " serunya reflex menggunakan bahasa inggris. " _i'_ _m so_.. " ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat menyadari bahasa yang digunakannya. "maaf" ucapnya pelan dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit meringis sebelum mendongak menatap seorang yang ditabraknya yang juga menatapnya dengan bola mata hitam kelamnya. Ia meremas jarinya tanda ketidaknyamanan akan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya, tidak, ia tidak pernah sekalipun ditatap seperti itu selama hidupnya ia hanya selalu mendapatkan tatapan lembut dan teduh dari saudara, mom dan dadnya.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja!" cicitnya pelan. Orang itu tidak bergeming dan kemudian Kyungsoo memilih mengartikannya dengan iya, perlahan ia bergeser ke kiri, keningnya bertaut saat mendapati orang yang ditabraknya juga mengikuti langkahnya—sengaja—mengikutinya. Dengan sedikit berani ia kembali mendongak menatap wajahnya dan dengan segera kembali menunduk saat tatapannya kembali bertemu dengan pemilik mata dengan bola mata hitam itu.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf!" gumamnya tidak kalah pelan dari yang tadi.

Hehh. Ia mendengarnya menghela nafas.

"apa kau perlu bantuan?" suara husky yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya itu kembali membuat Kyungsoo menatap sang empunya suara. Matanya menatap dalam pada mata itu dan mendapati refleksi dirinya di sana.

"ya?"

"kubilang apa kau butuh bantuan?" ia mengulangi perkataannya dan membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"apa?"

"anu.." Kyungsoo melirik nametag yang terpasang di dada kiri pemuda—ia baru sadar jika orang yang ditabraknya itu dalah pemuda setelah melihat nametag dan menyadari tidak ada tonjolan di dadanya—itu. "itu.."

"anu, itu, apa?"

"aku mencari ruangan 1-D, mmm.." Kyungsoo kembali menatap nametag pemuda itu "Jongin-ssi" lanjutnya setelah yakin pada Hangeul yang di bacanya itu.

Jongin mengernyit mendengarnya, saat Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya, terasa aneh namun ia menyukainya, begitu ringan di telinga. Mengingat tidak ada satupun yang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, baru kali ini seseorang melakukannya dan itu—

"ikuti aku" kata Jongin, ia lalu berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk, walaupun Jongin tidak melihatnya. Ia perlahan berjalan mengikuti Jongin di belakang.

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kali Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya, rasa gugup, senang, dan tidak nyaman bercampur menjadi satu ketika ia berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya, ia merasa seluruh mata menatapnya tajam. Ada juga perasaan aneh entah apa, ia seolah merasa ada sesuatu yang melilit perutnya, keadaan ini adalah kali pertama baginya, berdiri di depan orang banyak secara langsung. Tanpa sadar ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, ketika ia mendengar guru yang berdiri di sampingnya menyebutkan namanya dengan lantang.

"jadi Kyungsoo, kau bisa duduk di samping Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo menoleh menatap gurunya tersebut, wajah gurunya itu dengan jelas meneriakkan kata tampan tiada tara, dengan suara yang seolah mendesah ketika berbicara. Kyungsoo menebak kisaran umur sang guru, awal tigapuluhan mungkin?

"Baekhyun?" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggumamkan nama itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mengernyit mendapati seorang siswa yang manis tersenyum padanya, seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu gelap dengan wajah seimut kelinci, matanya menghilang berubah menjadi sebuah garis lurus ketika ia tersenyum.

Entah karena alasan apa, kembali Kyungsoo merasakan mual.

"nah, Kyungsoo, duduk di tempatmu, kita akan memulai pelajaran kita" ucap sang guru dan mendorong pelan punggung Kyungsoo. dengan perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempatnya melewati siswa yang tersenyum padanya, ada juga yang sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku mereka.

Dadanya berdegup kencang saat ia menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di kursi yang ditujukan padanya, perasaan ini sama ketika ia membuka bungkus kado natal dari dadnya, perasaan was-was akan isi dari hadiah tersebut.

"hai" sapaan dengan volume suara yang sengaja dibuat kecil menyapa telinganya. Ia tersentak dan berbalik menatap sang penyapa.

"hai" sahutnya tidak kalah pelan, bahkan tenggorokan sedikit bergetar saat ia menyahut.

"aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun!" ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang terbentuk dibibirnya, matanya kembali menghilang menyisahkan sapuan eyeliner pada lipatan matanya, tangannya pun terulur di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah dan tangan itu bergantian, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"aku, Oh Kyungsoo, salam kenal!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yuuuuppp..jadi gimnaaa?**

 **Saya baklan apdet cepet kok, ini ka udah selese.. tinggal aku edit beberapa lagi saja..**

 **Jadi, revies guys?**

 **Heheheheheh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya gak tau mau bikin kata pembuka, pokoknya FF INI PERNAH AKU PUBLISH DI SALAH SATU WP, JDI KALO UDAH PERNAH NEMU FF INI, TENANG FF INI PUNYA SAYA KOK. AUTHORNYA SAMA.**

 **Oh ya, ini kaisoo. Dan hunhan dan official couple. And rest of member EXO. Genderswtich!**

 **Hope you enjoy it guys..**

 **The Raspberry**

 **Chapter Two**

Berkali-kali Sehun berdecak kesal, hari pertamanya di sekolah dengan suasana dan orang asing benar-benar membuatnya mual. Oh, jangan anggap dirinya lemah, tapi salahkan saja orangtuanya yang sedari kecil hanya memberikan _homescholling_ padanya, bukannya bersekolah di sekolah umum seperti orang lain.

"hei, Sehun!" suara berat seorang pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya menginterupsinya dari pikirannya. Sehun dengan malas—namun berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya—berbalik menatap sang pemilik suara. Namanya Park Chanyeol, tadi baru saja ia mengajak Sehun berkenalan saat ia duduk di bangkunya setelah sang guru memerintahkanya duduk pada bangku kosong di pojok sebelah kiri.

"hmm?"

"apa benar kau dari London?" tanyanya dengan berbisik, berusaha memelankan suaranya, tapi percuma karena suaranya memang terdengar sangat berat dengan alamiah.

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal, "tidak, aku lahir di Korea, tapi sepanjang hidupku aku menghabiskannya di London!" ia melihat Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"apa kau tidak mengalami jetlag?" seorang lagi yang duduk di samping Chanyeol, seorang pemuda dengan mata mengantuk yang mengingatkan Sehun pada hewan kuskus yang selalu ia lihat di acara National Geogrhapic Channel.

"kurasa ya, tapi tidak begitu buruk!" sahut Sehun dan tersenyum tipis padanya. "ngomong-ngomong.." Sehun melirik pada bangku kosong disampingnya, "siapa yang duduk bersamaku di sini?" tanyanya penasaran, namun terdengar lebih kepada basa-basi.

"ah, dia? Namanya Kai, entah ia ke mana sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan muncul!" jawab Minhyun, tangannya membalikkan lembaran buku paketnya. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan memilih berhenti berbicara ketika matanya menangkap sang guru yang tengah menulis di papan tulis beberapa deret kalimat yag tidak asing lagi baginya, bahasa sehari-harinya selama di London.

Matanya beralih pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, seorang pemuda dengan perawakan nyaris sama dengan dirinya namun lebih berisi di banding dengannya serta kulitnya yang terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya. Ia terus mengamatinya dan perlahan tersenyum kecil saat ia melihatnya sedang tersenyum dengan sangat menawannya pada sang guru yang sedang menatapnya garang, Sehun berpikir apakan ia di persilahkan masuk atau tidak dan memilih tidak. Rahangnya nyaris jatuh saat sang guru mengizinkannya masuk, pemuda itu berkali-kali membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih, namun menurut Sehun terlalu banyak nada membantah di sana. Ia melirik sekitarnya, beberapa tampak sibuk pada bukunya dan tidak begitu memperhatikan adegan—yang menurut Sehun itu konyol—yang sepertinya sudah terbisa menyaksikannya.

"bagaimana bisa.."

"Kai itu cucu dari pemilik yayasan sekolah ini" suara berat Chanyeol memotong pertanyaannya. Dan Sehun benar-benar yakin rahangnya jatuh sekarang.

Matanya terus menatap Kai yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"hei, Kai!" sapa Chanyeol dan mendapat seringai Kai.

"Kai, ini Sehun, ia baru pindah kemari!" Minhyun memperkenalkan Sehun padanya. Sehun melihat Kai tersenyum padanya ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Kai berdehem pelan, namun membuat Sehun mengerti sehingga menggeser sedikit tubuhnya memberi ruang yang cukup bagi Kai untuk lewat duduk di bangkunya.

"Kai ini Sehun, Sehun ini Kai" kali ini suara berat Chanyeol yang terdengar membuat keduanya mengulurkan tangan masing-masing.

"kalian yang duduk di pojok sana, berenti berbicara dan konsentrasilah pada pelajaran!" teguran sang guru berhasil membuat mereka bungkam. Tapi tidak bagi Sehun, ia menyalang menatap sekelilingnya dengan tajam, pelajaran English, ia terlalu tidak peduli, toh itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya selama ia di London.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin cukup ramai saat ini, seluruh siswa dari tahun pertama hingga tahun ketiga berkumpul di sana untuk menikmati makan siang mereka, beberapa duduk saling bergerombol sesuai kelompok masing-masing. Dua orang gadis sedang mengantri mengambil makan siangnya. Gadis yang satu sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya dengan perasaan takjub sementara yang satu lagi sibuk mengoceh tanpa peduli pada sekitarnya.

"hei Kyungsoo, kau lama di London kan? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja dengan makanan Korea?" tanya Baekhyun—gadis yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh.

"hmm. Momku selalu mencekoki kami dengan makanan Korea saat kami masih di London!" sahut gadis dengan rambut berwarna milk tea chocolate itu. Ketika tiba giliran antri mereka, Kyungsoo menatap pada nampan berisi makan siangnya, tidak buruk! Batinnya.

"ayo!" ajak Baekhyun sembari mengamit lengan Kyungsoo yang kesusahan memegang nampan makanannya.

Keduanya duduk pada kursi yang memang di khususkan untuk dua orang saja, duduk saling berdampingan dan menikmati makan siang masing-masing tanpa suara.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandanganya dari nampan makannya yang baru setengah ia nikmati menatap sekelilingnya, rasanya sedikit aneh ketika ia makan di tempat ramai seperti ini, ia merasa seolah semua mata menatap padanya tapi kenyataannya tidak, ia sedikit risih karenanya, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah menghabiskan makannya dan meletakkan sumpitnya di samping nampan. Ia tampak terkejut dan senang mengenal Baekhyun, Baekhyun memiliki banyak kejutan, Baekhyun yang terlihat lemah itu namun sangat mengusai hapkido olahraga beladiri dan menurutnya sangat cerewet serta yang paling membuatnya senang ialah ia dan Baekhyun sama-sama menyukai buah strawberry dan sama-sama mengoleksi jam tangan casio baby-G.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika empat orang pemuda memasuki area kantin membuat seluruh perhatian beralih pada mereka tak terkeculi Kyungsoo yang nyaris menumpahkan minuman di tangannya saat matanya menatap seorang dari mereka, sosok yang begitu ia kenali. Seorang dari mereka dengan tubuh paling tinggi di antara keempatnya menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum yang mengerikan menurut Kyungsoo dan melambai padanya, tidak tepatnya pada seorang yang duduk di sampingnya, Baekhyun yang juga melambai dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya.

"kau lihat dia? Dia Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun kemudian meneguk minumannya. "kurasa aku harus memberitahukanmu beberapa murid yang paling berpengaruh di sini, gunanya yah agar kau tau saja" tambahnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, murid berpengaruh? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"kau lihat yang di sana?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menunjuk pada meja yang berada di salah satu sudut kantin, Kyungsoo mengangguk saat matanya melihat dua orang pemuda dengan perawakan yang lumayan tinggi tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, yang satu dengan rambut pirangnya yang sangat mencolok mata dan yang satu lagi juga pemuda dengan wajah yang menurutnya seperti kucing? Dengan rambut berwarna jet black.

"kau lihatkan? Ulang Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "yang pirang itu, namanya Kris, dia adalah presiden siswa di sekolah ini dan yang duduk di sampingnya adalah Tao, tangan kanan Kris" Kyungsoo kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"keempat orang yang baru saja masuk tadi itu, yang bersama Chanyeol itu Minhyun" jelas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memperhatikan pemuda dengan mata mengantuk menggemaskan tersebut. "dia sudah punya pacar, namanya Hyejin, anak kelas sebelah tapi aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengannya, dia juga teman baikku" Baekhyun menambahkan.

"mmm, lalu yang membelakangi kita itu, yang kulitnya sedikit cokelat itu, Kai, ia cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini. Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi, Chen tapi entah dia ke mana. Dan yang satu itu…" Baekhyun menajamkan menatanya menatap punggung pemuda dengan rambut priang platina tersebut. "entahlah, mungkin ia murid baru" bingo tebakanmu tepat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo membatin.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali tersenyum tipis pada teman barunya tersebut,. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan menceritakan tentangnnya pada momnya atau mungkin memperkenalkannya?

.

.

.

"hei, membaca apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Minhyun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk membenamkan wajah mereka pada sebuah buku. Minhyun dengan cepat mengangkat buku tersebut memperlihatkan sampulnya pada Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun tanda ia mengerti, sebuah majalah otomotif.

"kalian menyukai itu?" tanyanya lagi. Dan kembali mendapat anggukan dari keduanya.

"terutama dia" sahut Chanyeol dagunya menunjuk pada Kai yang tengah menikmati music dari earphonenya.

"eh, berapa usiamu Sehun-ahh?" kali ini Minhyun yang bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"delapan belas tahun, kurasa" sahut Sehun

"usia yang legal untuk mengendarai mobil kau bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias. Sehun mengangguk, pikirannya melayang pada Mclarren kuning hitamnya yang terparkir manis di pekarang sekolah sedang menunggunya.

Setelah hening beberapa saat dengan kesibukan masing-masing, Sehun angkat bicara hal tidak begitu penting.

"kurasa, aku butuh ke toilet!" seru Sehun dengan seringai lebarnya dan ketiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit bersenandung ketika ia keluar dari toilet, tangannya mengibas-ibasan seragamnya yang tampak kusut, bell tanda istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi sedari tadi, tetapi ia memilih untuk menghabiskan beberapa sisa waktunya di toilet untuk sekedar memandangi wajahnya pada cermin besar di atas wastafel bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukannya, jika ia kembali ke kelas sebelum bell berbunyi murid pasti masih akan berdiri di luar kelas dan ia sedikit risih jika dirinya dipandangi dengan seksama, seperti tadi ketika ia keluar dari kelasnya menuju toilet. Ia berbelok ke kiri dan memaki kecil saat jalan di hadapannya bercabang menjadi dua dan memutuskan untuk memilih jalur sebelah kanan.

Ia melangkah perlahan melewati ruang-ruang kelas yang sepi, sesekali matanya melirik pada pintu-pintu kelas yang tidak tertutup rapat masih dengan bersenandung ria ia menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya dan saat ia akan berbelok menuju kelasnya, telinganya samar-samar mendengar alunan music lembut karya sang Maestro Beethoven, Fur Elise. Mengacuhkan kelasnya yang mungkin telah dimulai sedari tadi, ia perlahan berjalan mendekati sumber suara. Entah apa yang membawanya, tapi sepertinya hatinyalah yang membawanya melakukannya, Fur Elise, music lembut itu yang selalu diputarkan ibunya setiap ia akan tidur dulu, juga lagu pertama yang dikuasai oleh Kyungsoo ketika belajar bermain piano. Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat, ia yakin dari sinilah asal alunan musik itu karena alunan lembut music itu semakin terdengar jelas olehnya.

Perlahan ia mengulurkan lehernya menatap ke dalam ruangan yang luas dan lengang, di setiap dindingnya berdiri cermin yang memperlihatkan segala sisi dari ruangan itu. Dan perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok yang tengah menari dengan anggun di hadapannya seirama denagn music lembut yang mengalun melalui speaker ukuran sedang yang menggantung pada langit-langit. Sehun tertegun menatapnya, rambut pirang sebahunya ia biarkan terurai, rompi seragamnya ia lepas dan hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis dan dasinya yang sengaja di longgarkan. Tidak lama hingga tatapan mereka bertemu, gadis itu menatap Sehun dari balik cermin kemudian membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui seseorang mengintipnya, dengan cepat ia mengambil rompi seragamnya kemudian mengenakannya. Suasana canggung tercipta, sampai akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menggumamkan kata maaf kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan kantor yang cukup besar seorang pemuda usia pertengahan duapuluh tengah sibuk membaca berkas yang disodorkan sekretaris padanya tadi, alisnya beberapa kali berkerut ketika menemukan beberapa hal yang tidak sesuai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menjangkau ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja ketika benda itu bergetar.

"ya?" sapanya.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat dengan sang penelpon pemuda itu dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya, menyambar jasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kursi kebesarannya menuju satu-satunya akses keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dengan tergesa ia berjalan keluar, mengacuhkan sekretarisnya yang menatap heran padanya.

"Joonmyun!" seseorang memanggilnya membuatnya berhenti melangkah sejenak dan berbalik mendapati seorang gadis yang menjabat sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaannya tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"ya Yixing?" sahutnya lembut.

"aku perlu bicara padamu sedikit mengena—"

"tahan dulu, ada urusan penting yang—"

"—tapi ini juga penting Kim Joonmyun!" gadis itu memotong perkataannya dengan kesal. "apalagi yang lebih penting dari ini?" tambahnya dengan berjalan mendekat padanya.

"adikku, ia—" Yixing menghela nafasnya, ia mengerti jika menyangkut masalah keluarganya, Joonmyun akan mengesampingkan segala hal, baginya tidak ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan keluarganya, alasan mengapa ia begitu mencintai pemuda itu.

Joonmyun mendekat padanya lalu menunduk mengecup keningnya sekilas. "adikku membutuhkan aku harus pergi" ucapnya lembut dan menggenggam tangan Yixing, meremasnya lembut.

Yixing mengangguk "ya, kurasa kita bisa menundanya dulu" sahutnya dan kemudian tersenyum padanya menampilkan sebuah cerukan di pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Hyurin, tunda segala jadwal hari ini" perintah Joonmyun pada sekretarisnya yang dengan sigap mengangguk setelah sebelumnya terbengong menyaksikan drama romantic di hadapannya.

Yixing terdiam di tempatnya menyaksikan punggung kekasihnya yang sekaligus presdir di tempatnya bekerja itu menjauh dan melambai padanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu lift.

"kalian benar-benar tercipta untuk saling melengkapi" Yixing hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang sekretaris kemudian sedikit membungkuk padanya lalu berlalu menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

Suho memfokuskan seluruh pandangannya pada sang adik yang tengah berbaring di ranjang uks sekolahnya, di hidungnya terselip kapas dengan darah yang sedikit merembes. Tadi setelah mendapat telepon dari pihak sekolah bahwa Zico—adiknya—terluka dengan tergesa ia meninggalkan kantornya sepanjang perjalanan ia merutuki dirinya jika saja benar-benar terjadi hal yang menyakiti adiknya dan setelah ia berbincang pada dokter yang menjaga uks barulah ia sedikit bernafas lega. Ia menghela nafasnya berat sebelum melangkah mendekat pada Zico yang berbincang dengan Zelo yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya yang lain.

"apa kata dokternya?" Tanya Zelo saat menyadari kehadiran hyungnya.

"tidak ada, dia hanya bilang tubuhmu hanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan kondisi di Seoul" jawab Suho. Sebenarnya hampir saja ia melupakan fakta walaupun Zico yang sedikit lebih tua dari Zelo, tapi dialah yang berdaya tahan tubuh lemah, sehingga ia harus lebih mengawasinya.

"sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Suho setelah sekian lama diam.

Suara lain menyahut "kami tidak tau, kami sedang bermain basket,lalu aku mengoper bola padanya, ia berhasil menangkapnya tapi tiba-tiba hidungnya berdarah" Suho memiringkan kepalanya menatap pada dua orang yang asing baginya berada di ruang ini bersamanya, gilanya ia baru menyadarinya bahwa ada orang lain selain mereka.

"ah, hyung, dia Taehyung dan Daehyun" kali ini Zico angkat bicara dengan seringai lebar pada bibirnya, ia tampak lucu dengan hidungnya yang disumpal kapas, Suho bahkan nyaris tergelak.

"teman kalian?" Tanya Suho.

"tentu saja! Tadi kami sudah makan bersama dan bermai basket bersama!" sahut suara lain dan membuat Suho menatapnya.

"aku Taehyung" "dan aku Daehyun!" sahut mereka bergantian.

"kami Byun bersaudara!" tambah mereka bersamaan dan membuat Suho tersenyum lebar.

"kalau begitu kami adalah Oh bersaudara!" Zico dan Zelo mengikuti tingkah temannya itu dan Suho semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"kalian—"

"ya, hyung mereka kembar sama sepeti kami" Zelo memotong perkataan Suho dan tersenyum lebar. Suho mengangguk mengerti, mengerti akan perasaan kedua adiknya yang ia rasa seperti baru saja menemukan harta karun saat tau bahwa ternyata ada yang seperti mereka di tempat lain.

Suho melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya sekilas "tidak ada pelajaran lagi kan? Mau pulang?" tawarnya dan mendapat anggukan ragu dari kedua adiknya, sekilas bahkan ia melihat ada sorot kekecewan di mata adiknya.

"Taehyung dan Daehyun kalian mau ikut?"

"tentu saja" jawab keduanya dengan cepat.

"tapi aku harus menelpon nunaku dulu agar ia memberitahuanya pada eomma kami!" tambah Daehyun. Suho mengerti dan mengulurkan ponselnya pada Daehyun dan mendapat sambutan yang berlebihan dari keduanya.

.

.

.

"jadi, murid yang mengendarai Mclarren kuning itu, kau?" Chen—yang baru saja bergabung—bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang sedang membaca majalah otomotif milik Minhyun.

"hei, aku bertanya padamu!" seru Chen dan menarik majalah yang dibaca Sehun.

"yak Kim Jongdae! Kau bahkan belum berkenalan dengannya!" protes Minhyun yang jengah melihat tingkah serempangan temannya.

"upps, aku Kim Jongdae, by the way! Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Chen" ucap Chen dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapn Sehun yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Sehun menatap lama tangan itu, sebelum memilih menyambutnya, "Sehun" ucapnya.

"jadi, benar kau yang menggunakan Mclareen kuning itu?" Chen mengulang pertanyaannya. Dan Sehun mengangguk.

"bagaimana bisa?" Chen masih tidak percaya, Sehun mengendikkan bahunya kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Chen yang dengan sigap menangkapnya, binar kagum tergambar jelas di Chen.

"hei, kau lihat? Ternyata memang dia" seru Chen semangat, tangannya yang bebas menepuk pundak Kai yang masih sibuk dengan music di earhonenya, Jongin hanya menatapnya malas.

"hei, Sehun-ahh kau sudah pernah mencobanya dalam balapan?" suara Chanyeol terdengar setelah cukup lama diam.

Sehun menggeleng "hyung baru memberinya padaku tadi pagi" sahut Sehun polos. Ketiganya melongo tidak percaya akan perkataan Sehun.

"kalau begitu, kau harus merayakannya! Kau tau maksudku!" seru Chanyeol dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Ketiga temannnya tersenyum penuh arti padanya, sementara Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"aku tau track yang aman bagi pemula!" ujar Minhyun tiba-tiba.

"jangan bilang.."

"tentu saja, aku akan meminta izin hyungku agar membukanya untuk kita!" potong Minhyun dan mendapat jempol dari ketiga temannya.

"kau lihatkan mobil berwarn putih yang terparkir di samping mobilmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehun mengangguk, ingatannya tidak begitu buruk untuk melupakan Skyline putih elegant yang terparkir di samping mobilnya yang tampak mencolok dengan lampu LED yang akan sangat mencolok lagi jika digunakan di malam hari.

"itu milikku, dan Genesis hitam yang terparkir di sampingnya lagi itu milik Minhyun, dan yang di sampingnya lagi, Audi R10 itu milik Kai" jelas Chanyeol dan mendapat cengiran lebar dari Minhyun dan Kai.

Keempatnya kembali sibuk membicarakn otomotif dan Sehun memilih memandang sekitar ruang kelasnya, tiba-tiba terbersit tentang gadis yang tadi dilihatnya sedang menari, ia menoleh pada ketiga temannya yang masih sibuk berbicara berniat untuk bertanya tapi sebelum ia membuka mulutnya guru mereka untuk pelajaran selanjutnya telah memasuki ruangan dengan senyuman lelah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri dengan bersedekap di ambang pintu ruang kelas Kyungsoo, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah mengemasi barangnya yang tergeletak di mejanya. Beberapa tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya tidak dihiraukannya dan lebih memilih terus fokus pada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"bagaimana harimu?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"yeah, tidak buruk" jawab Kyungsoo. tangannya dengan bebas melingkar pada lengan Sehun, berpegangan kuat. Beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengan mereka menatap meraka dengan tatapan bertanya. Keduanya memilih mengacuhkan tatapan itu dan terus berjalan menuju parkiran.

"kulihat kau sudah memiliki teman" ucap Kyungsoo ketika ia telah duduk pada kursi mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Sehun yang tengah menarik sabuk pengamannya, berhenti sejenak dan perlahan mengangguk. "kau?" tanyanya balik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "yah, namanya Baekhyun, terlalu banyak persamaan dari kami dan itu membuatku sangat senang" jawab Kyungsoo riang. Sehun kembali tersenyum padanya sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan parkiran matanya melirik deratan mobil mewah di samping mobilnya, bibirnya perlahan tersenyum penuh makna.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tanpa mengganti seragam mereka berhambur naik menuju kamar kedua adiknya setelah momnya memberitahu bahwa Zico mengalami sedikit kecelakaan. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan mengusap dadanya ketika matanya melihat Zico yang sibuk memencet joy sticknya. Sehun bahkan merilekskan pundaknya yang tegang ketika mendengar berita itu. Keduanya perlahan berjalan mendekati Zico yang terlihat sangat baik-baik saja.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun datar. Zico menoleh sedikit kaget pada keduanya.

"tidak ada, hanya kecelakann kecil" sahut Zico cuek dan kembali sibuk dengan joysticknya.

"sekecil apapun itu tetap saja sebuah kecelakaan. Apa ada yang luka?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit dingin.

"dia hanya mimisan hyung, nuna! Dokter bilang tubuhnya hanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan suasana di Seoul" kali ini Zelo yang bersuara. Keduanya menghela nafas pelan. Dan berbalik menatap Zelo setelah mendengar kekehan yang tampak asing bagi keduanya, keduanya tertegun mendapati dua orang pemuda seumuran adiknya tengah tersenyum lebar pada mereka.

"ah, hyung, nuna, dia Taehyung dan Daehyun!" seru Zelo seolah mengerti tatapan kedua kakanya yang dihujamkan pada temannya itu.

"Taehyung? Daehyun?" Sehun mengulangi menyebutkan nama itu dan mendapat aggukan dari keduanya. "oh," gumam Sehun dan mengangguk.

"dia Daehyun, dan dia Taehyung!" keduanya memperkenalkan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo menatap mereka dalam, mencoba mencerna beberapa hal di kepalanya, Taehyung Daehyun, entah mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan garis wajah itu dan mata yang menghilang ketika mereka tersenyum. Mengingatkannya pada seorang "Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" gumam Kyungsoo refleks, semua mata menatap padanya.

"Byun Baekhyun? Heii nuna, dari mana kau mengenal nuna kami?" Tanya Taehyung dan Daehyun bersamaan. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti, dunia memang sempit, batinnya

"wahhh, dunia memang sempit yah!" seru keduanya kemudian bertos ria. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

Taehyung dan Daehyun pulang ketika hari menjelang malam. Zico dan Zelo mati-matian meminta mereka tinggal untuk makan malam, namun mereka menolak dengan halus, alasannya eomma mereka sudah mengomel. Momnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan temannya itu setelah berpamitan dengan sedikit heboh, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil jemputan mereka dan meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo masih dengan heboh.

"hyuuung, cepatlah pulang aku lapar!" teriak Sehun pada Suho di ponselnya. Setelah momnya mengultimatum bahwa mereka tidak akan makan malam jika kakak tertua mereka itu belum pulang.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo melirik pada ponsel di tangannya, sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia menunggu Baekhyun di parkiran sekolah dan bel tanda pelajaran akan di mulai sisa lima menit lagi akan berbunyi. Ia berdecak kesal, tadi Baekhyun menghubunginya agar menunggu dirinya di sekolah, sementara ia—Baekhyun—masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah saat itu mobil Sehun yang dinaiki Kyungsoo sudah berbelok masuk ke halaman sekolah. Kyungsoo bersandar pada mobil Sehun, memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah memutuskan akan menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Sebuah deruman mobil dari samping mobil Sehun terdengar membuatnya menegakkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melongokkan kepala melihat apakah itu Baekhyun atau bukan, ia lalu mendesah ketika mendapati sebuah Audi R10 berusaha parkir di samping Mclarren Sehun.

Seorang pemuda perlahan membuka pintu mobil tersebut, seragam yang dikenakannya sedikit berantakan, kancing teratas kemejanya tidak terkait, ujung bajunya menyembul keluar dari dalam celana Kain yang ia kenakannya, rambutnya yang berwarn hitam itu jatuh menutupi dahinya tampak berantakan namun begitu memesona, Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas namun tidak memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada pemuda itu.

Kai—pemuda itu—berjalan perlahan menjauhi mobilnya, ketika ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepalanya.

Oh tidak, jangan di sini! Kumohon! Ia membatin pelan. Tangannya terangkat memegang kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya kuat. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengenyahkn sakit itu di kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya ia frustasi dan mengerang tertahan.

"aaarrrggggghhh!" tubuhnya ambruk berjongkok dilantai. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih mencengkram rambutnya. Rahangnya terkatup kuat, menandakan betapa ia bersikeras menahan rasa sakit yang timbul di kepalanya itu.

" _hei, are you okay?"_ sebuah suara lembut mengalun di telinga Kai, ia merasa seseorang berjongkok di hadapannya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kai menggeleng pelan dengan susah payah iya membuka sedikit matanya menatap orang itu, ia terkejut mendapati seorang gadis yang—tapi rasa sakit di kepalanya mendominasi segalanya.

"tapi kau terlihat butuh bantuan! Tunggu di sini!" serunya. Saat akan bangkit berdiri, tangan Kai terulur mencengkram pergelangannya. Menahan agar tidak pergi. Kai tidak butuh bantuan, ia hanya membutuhkan sandaran. Perlahan gadis itu kembali berjongkok di hadapan Kai dan menarik kepala Kai agar bersandar pada pundaknya, Kai tertegun sesaat, namun ketika rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya, ia membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak mungil itu. Dan dengan ragu, tangan sang gadis mengusap punggung Kai lembut menenangkannya.

"hei, anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku atas bantuanmu yang kemarin" samar Kai masih bisa mendengar perkataannya

Butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Kai untuk menenangkan dirinya, hingga akhirnya ia merasa sanggup untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tertegun ketika mendapati dua pasang bola mata bening menatap khawatir.

"terima kasih" ucap jongin pelan dan mendapat anggukan darinya. Jongin beralih menatap nametag gadis tesebut. Oh Kyungsoo? batinnya, entahlah tapi ia merasa sedikit familiar..

"kau yang menolongku kemarin untuk mencari ruangan 1D"

sebuah memori terputar di kepalanya dan mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengingat.

"kau sudah tidak apa? Aku pergi sekrang, ya?" seru Kyungsoo dan berdiri dari tempatnya, merapikan sedikir seragamnya yang kusut kemudian berlalu dari hadapan jongin. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik "kau harus sarapan, sepertinya itu semua karena kau belum sarapan" ujarnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jongin terpaku di tempatnya sesaat dan sebuh senyuman lembut tersirat di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut soft brown tengah meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lembut sebuah music klasik, tubuhnya mengikuti bergerak dengan anggun. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya, beberapa bahkan mengalir melewati pelipis dan dagunya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri dari balik cermin besar dari ruang latihan tari.

Namun gerakannya berhenti seketika saat music yang menjadi acuannya terhenti mendadak, tepatnya seserorang sengaja mencabut ipod miliknya.

"apa yang—" raungnya tatkala berhenti saat menyadari seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya, ekspresinya mendadak datar, tubuhnya menegang dan ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat.

"jadi kau membolos dan memilih berlatih tarian konyolmu itu di sini?" Tanya sang pemuda pirang dengan dinginnya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu yang membuang mukanya enggan menatap sang pemuda.

"bukan urusanmu!" sahutnya tidak kalah dingin.

"berhenti! Kau harus berhenti! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa.."

"begitulah dirimu, Kris! Begitulah kau! Kau selalu meragukanku!" teriak sang gadis frustasi, dengan berani ia mengangkat wajahnya mendongak menatap pemuda—Kris—itu.

"aku tidak meragukan kemamuan Luhan! Aku tau kau mampu! Tapi tidak, kau tidak akan bisa!" kris beteriak kasar padanya, tangannya mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Luhan.

"kau tau aku bisa! Kau tau itu Kris" lirih Luhan pelan. Airmatanya mengumpul di pelupuknya matanya dan perlahan mengalir melewati pipinya membentuk aliran anak sungai.

Kris menggeleng pelan "kau tidak akan pernah bisa, sampai kapanpun" kris bergumam pelan sebelum berbalik meninggakan luhan yang ambruk di lantai tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya, isakannya perlahan terdengar menjadi sebuah tangisan yang mengayat hati. Sementara kris, hanya berjalan meninggalkan luhan tanpa berbalik sediitpun.

Sehun berdiri bersedekap di balik pintu ruangan tesebut, ia mendengar semuanya tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicakan kedua orang tadi. Ia menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dalam hati ia menimbang aakah ia akan masuk atau tetap bediri di tempatnya, lagipula ini bukan urusaannya. Sehun terlonjak kaget saat seorang pemuda keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruagan tersebut. Perlahan ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, matanya terfokus pada gadis yang tengah berutut di lantai dengan kepala menunduk, tangisannya terdengar tertahan dan menyakitan membuat Sehun berjongkok di hadapannya, perlahan kepala gadis itu mendongak menatap Sehun kemudian matanya membulat menyadari kehadiran sehun yng tersenyum tipis padanya.

"si..siapa kau?" Tanya luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah luhan.

"mau menari denganku? Kau pasti bisa.."

 _What the hell am i doing?_ Sehun memaki dirinya di dalam hati.

 **Lohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, datang lagi saya.. gimana? Kurang greget yah? Ahahahha. Gitulah pokoknya.**

 **Thx udAH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya gak tau mau bikin kata pembuka, pokoknya FF INI PERNAH AKU PUBLISH DI SALAH SATU WP, JDI KALO UDAH PERNAH NEMU FF INI, TENANG FF INI PUNYA SAYA KOK. AUTHORNYA SAMA.**

 **Oh ya, ini kaisoo. Dan hunhan dan official couple. And rest of member EXO. Genderswtich!**

 **Hope you enjoy it guys..**

 **The Raspberry**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

"hei Sehun?"

"hmm?"

"kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh Sehun memilih mendekati Sehun yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya, sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya berbaring di ranjang king size milik Sehun tanpa dihiraukan sama sekali oleh sang pemilik. Matanya pun terasa sakit akibat terlalu lama menatap poster Miranda Kerr yang hanya mengenakan bikini dengan ukuran jumbo yang terpajang di langit-langit kamar Sehun, tepat di atas ranjangnya.

" _nope_ , hanya mengerjakan tugasku, kenapa?" Sehun menyahut tanpa melirik Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakanganya.

"tugas apa? Sedari tadi kau hanya mencorat-coret tidak jelas pada bukumu!" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Sehun, matanya menatap datar pada buku di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun berbalik menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari samping "ra-ha-si-a!"

"akkhhhhhh" jeritan Sehun terdengar ketika Kyungsoo dengan gemasnya menggigit pipinya hingga meninggalkan bekas.

"hahaha rasakan!' seru Kyungsoo girang dan menjauh dari Sehun, Sehun dengan sigap menangkap lengannya menariknya mendekat.

" _what are you doing? It_ _'s_ _hurt!_ sakit, Kyungsoo! Rasakan ini! _Sehun's revenge!"_ seru Sehun. Tangannya menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang.

" _tickling attack_!" Sehun berteriak sebelum mengelitik Kyungsoo, tanpa sedikitpun memberi kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk lepas dari cengkraman.

"no, Sehun, hahahhaa, nooo.. noo, tickling attack. Huuuffttt, ahahahhaa.." Sehun tidak menghiraukan teriakan sang adik dan terus mengelitik pinggangnya.

"Sehuuuun, pliss, _sthaaapp! Hahah, what are you? A kid_?" maki Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi Sehun tidak memperdulikannya.

Zico dan Zelo yang bergegas datang karena mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua saudara mereka yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

" _what are you looking at? Come here and help me!_ " pekik Kyungsoo pada kedua adiknya, masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pembalasan Sehun, yang menatapnya malas.

"Zico, Zelo _! You're moron! Comeback here_!" teriaknya lagi saat melihat keduanya berlalu dari tempatnya, tanpa memperdulikan teriakannya.

.

.

.

Suho sedang memeriksa berkas terakhir yang di berikan pada sekretarisnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi memecah keheningan di antara ruangan kantornya yang luas. Sebenarnya jam kerja sudah berakhir sedari tadi, sekretarisnya bahkan sudah meminta izin pulang padanya, sementara dirinya ingin menyelesaikan suluruhnya hari ini, ia bukan tipe orang yang akan menumpuk pekerjaan, jika ia bisa menyelasaikannya hari ini, maka ia akan menyelesaikannya tidak menundanya untuk keesokan harinya.

"ya?" sapanya.

"…"

"ah, ya"

Setelah menutup telepon ia melirik jam digital yang terletak di meja kerjanya, pantas saja momnya menelpon memintanya segera pulang, karena semua menunggunya untuk makan malam. Ia kembali membaca berkas di tangannya, meletakkannya di kembali di meja lalu menyambar jasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan mejanya.

Suho berdiri menunggu pintu lift di hadapanya terbuka, pikirannya melayang pada kontrak perusahaannya dengan Choi corporation akan segera berakhir, ia menghela nafasnya pelan, sedikit memikirkan penawaran apa yang akan ia berikan pada Choi corporation untuk memperpanjang kontrak, ia sedikit terkejut ketika dua lengan melingkar di pinggangnya namun perlahan sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Yixing?" ucap Suho lembut, tanpa menolehpun ia tau bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya, ia tau dari aroma tubuhnya yang menguar.

"hmm"

"ada apa?" Tanya Suho tangannya, mengusap lembut lengan Yixing yang melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu, kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini" sahut Yixing. Suho bisa merasakan kepalanya menggeleng di balik punggungnya. ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya menatap kekasihnya itu yang masih setia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggangnya.

"ya, akhir-akhir ini…" Suho tidak melanjutkan perkataanya saat Yixing mendongak mengecup ringan bibirnya.

"aku tau" kata Yixing dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"hei, kau pucat! Kau sakit?" Tanya Suho lembut ketika tangannya mengenyahkan beberapa helai anak rambut yang jatuh di keningnya.

Yixing menggeleng pelan, "hanya lelah, akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering mengalaminya" sahutnya pelan.

"kalau begitu, kau harus cukup istirahat" lirih Suho pelan sebelum menekankan bibirnya pada bibir tipis kekasihnya. Memejamkan matanya meresapi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang di berikan Yixing padanya.

Suho dan Yixing, keduanya di pertemukan sudah sejak lama di tahun pertama mereka di universitas, Yixing yang kala itu adalah mahasiswa transfer dari China sedikit kesulitan dalam membaca hanguel dan dengan lapang dada Suho membantunya. Dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja keduanya mempercayai bahwa semua itu adalah takdir dan memutuskan untuk bersama hingga saat ini. Suho masih ingat dengan jelas bgaimana tatapan polos Yixing tiap kali ia menatapnya, bagaimana Yixing mengangguk malu-malu ketika ia menerima pernyataan cintanya, bagaimana manisnya ciuman pertamanya dengan Yixing, bagaimana lembutnya belain tangan Yixing di wajahnya, bagaimana.. Rasa percaya akan satu sama lain membuat hubungan keduanya betahan hingga sekarang, bahkan ketika Suho diangkat menjadi presdir di perusahaan tempat Yixing bekerja yang notabenenya adalah perusahan dad-nya Suho. Hubungan mereka tidak goyah. Hubungan yang memang didasari atas cinta dan kepercayaan akan sangat kuat walau diterpa apapun.

"Joonmyun?"

"ya?"

"bagaimana dengan adik-adikmu?' Tanya Yixing, jemarinya dengan bebas bermain pada jemari Suho yang menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"mereka baik saja. Kau ingin bertemu mereka?" sahut Suho lembut.

"bolehkah?"

"tentu saja, sepertinya mereka merindukan kakak ipar mereka"

Seharusnya ia senang mendengarnya tapi Yixing tidak begitu focus pada apa yang dikatakan Suho, tangannya terulur memijat pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ketika ia merasakan pusing yang teramat.

"hei, _are you okay_?" Suho melepaskan genggamannya dan mencengkram lembut kedua bahu Yixing. Yixing menggeleng pelan, sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran dan ambruk ke dalam dekapan Suho yang panik.

.

.

.

Suho berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari ruangan , pundaknya merosot, pikirannya campur aduk. Dan tak henti-hentinya ia melirik kalender pada ponselnya. Di satu sisi ia cemas akan kesehatan kekasihnya, tapi di satu sisi ia.. entah ia harus bersikap bagaimana.

"delapan minggu.." gumamnya pelan. Ia menarik dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Tadi, setelah Yixing pingsan dalam dekapannya, ia panik dan dengan cepat membawanya pada klinik yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantornya, ia bisa bernafas lega ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa Yixing benar hanya kelelahan dan lagi..

Tangannya terulur menarik knop pintu di hadapannya, ia tersenyum tipis melihat Yixing yang tengah duduk bersandar pada ranjang klinik dan menggunakan bantal sebagai penyangga di punggungnya. ia tersenyum lembut ketika Yixing menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Yixing pelan.

"benar, kau hanya kelelahan!" ucap Suho lembut dan memilih duduk di sisi ranjang Yixing berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"lalu?" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya menatap Suho meminta jawaban.

Suho dengan sekali hentak menariknya ke dalam dekapannya, mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya itu. Mengumpulkan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki, menarik nafasnya dalam, sebelum membuka mulutnya mengucapkan kalimat yang akan mengubah hidupnya untuk selamanya.

"Yixing, kita menikah!"

"a.. apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"kita menikah, menikah denganku!"

"a.. aku, aku tidak mengerti!" Yixing mendorong tubuh Suho menjauh kemudian menatap dalam tepat di mata kekasihnya itu mencari kilatan bercanda di sana, namun hanya tatapan mata serius yang ia dapatkan.

"delapan minggu Yixing, kau hamil delapan minggu dan kau tidak menyadarinya.." lirih Suho pelan. Yixing menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya menatap Suho tidak percaya, entah bagaimana ia harus besikap. Tiba-tiba semua puzzle ingatannya menjadi satu, ketika ia selalu mual di pagi hari, ketika bulan lalu ia tidak mendapatkan periodenya, ketika semua makanan menjadi tidak enak di lidahnya, ketika ia selalu merasa cepat lelah, jadi semua itu karena.

"pulau Jeju" gumam Yixing pelan.

"ya… semuanya berawal di sana" sahut Suho dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, ia ingat apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Yixing ketika mereka menyelasaikan proyek di sana, ketika itu..

"bagaimana ini?" lirih Yixing pelan, tangannya dengan lembut menyentuh perutnya.

"kita menikah Yixing, kita menikah, membesarkan anak itu berdua!" kata Suho lembut dan kembali membawa Yixing ke dalam dekapannya. Yixing terdiam, menikah dan membesarkan anak mereka adalah impiannya, tapi bagaimana dengan karir yang selama ini susah payah ia bangun? Bagaimana dengan mimpi-mimpinya yang belum terwujud?

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kita bersama" ujar Suho seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Yixing. Dan perlahan Yixing mengangguk dalam diam di dalam dekapannya. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika ia bersama Suho.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?"

"ya?""

"kelas tambahan, kau mengikuti program apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dan menghentikan langkahnya, keduanya tengah berjalan di koridor kelas mereka, bell tanda pelajaran akan dimulai baru saja berbunyi dan keduanya kembali ke kelas setelah menghabiskan makan siang mereka.

"kelas tambahan?" ulang Kyungsoo, pikirannya melayang pada pamplet yang di berikan padanya di awal masuk sekolah "seingatku. Aku mengambil kelas seni" tambahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

"aiisshh, aku mengambil kelas tata boga!" seru Baekhyun sedikit kelas.

"kita berpisah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja, selama dua jam! Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa merindukanmu!" ucap Baekhyun berlebihan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluknya sekilas.

"hanya dua jam, kau tau!" ujar Kyungsoo di sela senyumannya.

"Baekhyun-ahh!" suara berat seorang pemuda tinggi menginterupsi keduanya. Keduanya berbalik menatap sang pemanggil, senyum lebar terkembang di bibir Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berlari kecil mendekat pada mereka.

"yeollie!" pekik Baekhyun semangat. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"kelas tambahan!" sahut Chanyeol, alisnya bertaut saat menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"ahh, yeollie, kenalkan ini Kyungsoo, temanku!" Baekhyun memperkenalkan Kyungsoo padanya, "Kyungsoo, ini Chanyeol" seru Baekhyun semangat. Keduanya mengulurkan tangan masing-masing dan saling melemparkan senyum ketika keduanya menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"ayo!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangan Baekhyun "kami duluan Kyungsoo-yaa" ucap Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum menatap mereka. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan sorot mata menyesal namun Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum, memakluminya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyangga dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja, matanya menatap pada jendela di samping mejanya. Kebetulan sekali ia mendapatkan tempat duduk paling pojok berdampingan dengan jendela. Ia menghela nafasnya, sebelum melirik pada perkament music berwarna kuning usang di mejanya. Tema kali ini adalah musik, pembimbing mereka—yang sebelumnya membagikan perkament itu—meminta pada mereka untuk membuatkan nada dan menulisnya dalam barisan pada kertas perkament tersebut secara random. Ia sudah menyelesaikan miliknya sedari tadi dan merasa bosan karena tidak ada Baekhyun yang menemaninya bercerita ataupun hanya sekedar mengoceh sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke depan kelas, menatap guru pembimbing mereka. Namanya Kim Taeyeon, dan mereka memanggilnya miss. Tae, ia yang memintanya sendiri. Gadis yang menurutnya seusia dengan Suho oppanya itu juga sedang sibuk menulis entah apa pada kertas di mejanya, Kyungsoo lalu beralih menatap sekelilingnya, beberapa patung hasil pahatan yang ditaruh di sudut ruangan, lemari kayu berisi alat-alat lukis, kanvas-kanvas dengan berbagai ukiran di atasnya yang masih meninggalkan bau cat minyak yang menyengat serta beberapa sketsa yang menggantung pada dinding ruangan. Tapi bukan semua hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan grand piano berwarna hitam yang terpajang arrogant terletak di samping kanan miss. Tae dan mengingatkanya pada grand pianonya dulu saat ia di London yang berwarna putih elegant.

Ia tersenyum, membayangkan jemarinya bermain di atas tuts piano tersebut, memainkan nada-nada yang baru saja ia buat tadi. Matanya melirik pada perkment di atas meja, seketika ia teringat miss. Jean, guru pianonya saat di London ia menghela nafasnya, keputusan orang tuanya untuk kembali ke Korea sebenarnya sedikit mengguncang jiwanya, ia menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di London dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan suasana kehidupan di London, ia hanya tidak begitu mampu untuk kembali membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan di Korea, terlalu banyak hal yang sulit yang ia pun..

' _brak'_

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan kasar membuat semua mata termasuk milik Kyungsoo menoleh, seorang pemuda dengan seragam berntakan masuk ke ruangan dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Kyungsoo tertegun sesaat, ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, namun tidak lama hingga sang pemilik mata berwarna hitam kelam itu memutus kontak itu, dan berbalik menatap sang guru pembimbing dengan senyum yang akan meluluhkan hati wanita manapun. Kembali Kyungsoo berbalik menatap pada pemandangan di balik jendela, berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"kau terlambat tuan Kim" ucap miss. Tae sedikit dingin, namun hanya di tanggapi dengan cengiran khas milik pemuda itu.

"aku harus menyelesaikan panggilan alam miss!" jawabnya kalem, masih dengan cengiran tengil di wajahnya.

Miss Tae, memejamkan matanya sesaat menahan emosinya "kau tau sudah berapa kali kau terlambat dan alasan yang kau buat selalu sama, kreatiflah sedikit! " katanya mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan siswanya itu, tanganya terulur memberikan selembar perkament padanya dan mengisyaratkan agar duduk pada tempat di manapun ia sukai.

Jongin tersenyum tipis pada guru pembimbingnya, tangannya menerima kertas perkament yang di sodorkan padanya, dengan santai ia berjalan meninggalkan meja guru mencari kursi kasong yang bisa ditempatinya. Matanya tertuju pada satu meja yang terletak pada pojok ruangan, tidak bukan meja itu yang menarik perhatian melainkan seorang yang duduk di sana dengan menatap pada jendela di sampingnya. Kembali ia tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah ringan.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat merasakan seorang manjatuhkan diri duduk pada kursi kosong di sampingnya. Seketika itu juga matanya bertemu dengan sang pemilik bola mata hitam kelam itu, mendapati rerfleksi dirinya di sana. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan kata 'hai' tanpa suara dan mendapat anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban darinya.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, entah mengapa. Rasanya teramat sesak, sesak yang membahagiakan? Entahlah iapun tidak mengerti. Ditambah lagi, aroma tubuh dari pemuda disampingnya yang menguar menghujam indra penciumannya, aroma pekat laut biru yang misterius dan bercampur dengan aroma segar rerumputan yang basah sehabis hujan yang menenangkan, perlahan Kyungsoo meliriknya dengan sudut matanya, pemuda itu yang telah menolong dan ditolongnya, Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih meliriknya dan mengernyit saat Jongin hanya menatap kosong pada perkament di hadapannya.

"aku tau kalau aku sangat tampan, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba dan menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang terkejut, kemudian menunduk pada perkamentnya yang telah dipenuhi oleh not-not ciptaannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan "tidak… hanya saja…" Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya kemudian meringis kecil merutuki kebodohannya.

"hmm?" Jongin bergumam dan menatap kepala Kyungsoo yang tertunduk. "hanya saja?" ulang Jongin.

"wangimu… aku…"

Jongin refleks menarik ujung bajunya dan menghirup arom tubuhnya sendiri, tidak ada yang salah dari wangi tubuhnya.

"antara laut dan rerumputan, kau tau…" masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo meringis mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"hei, kau tau! Ada etika di mana ketika sedang berbicara pada orang lain kita harus menyimaknya dengan menatap wajah orang itu" kata Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan mengadah menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya geli.

"nah, sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa hubungan antara wangiku, laut dan rerumputan.." Jongin memeringkan kepalanya memandang Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tau ada apa dengan dirinya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya seorang gadis berbicara mengenai aroma tubuhnya, kebanyakan atau bahkan seluruh gadis yang mendekatinya berbicara tentang betapa tampan dirinya, betapa mahalnya mobilnya dan sebagianya yang membuatnya mual. Tapi kali ini…

"kau tau, wangimu seperti aroma pekat laut yang bercampur dengan aroma rerumputan basah sehabis hujan, misterius namun menenangkan.." lirih Kyungsoo pelan. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ia melihat Jongin yang terbengong menatapnya takjub.

"oh, begitukah menurutmu?" sahut Jongin mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tapi ia bertaruh di dalam hatinya seperti ada seseorang yang menebar confetti berwarna-warni di sana.

"ya, dan aku selalu menyukai hujan… hujan yang menyebabkan rerumputan menjadi basah" tambah Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin kembali menatapnya heran.

"ah, sudahlah! Lupakan!" seru Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Menciptakan keheningan di antara kasak-kusuk ruangan mereka. Ada banyak kata yang terwakili melalui tatapan mata mereka tapi keduanya memilih mengartikannya dalam pikiran masing-masing

"kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" Tanya Jongin tiba-itiba memecah keheningan.

"apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"itu" Jongin menunjuk pada perkament milik Kyungsoo yang terabaikan di hadapannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

"In Love?" gumam Jongin membaca judul dari deretan nada yang terukir di sana. "kau membuat ini?" tambahnya dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"secara random, entahlah aku juga tidak begitu yakin bagaimana nada yang tercipta dari not-not itu" jawab Kyungsoo dan mengendikkan bahunya.

"kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo tersentak menatap Jongin dengan alis terangkat.

"kau bisa bermain pianokan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin.

"kuharap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan" ujar Jongin sebelum mengangkat tangannya meminta perhatian dari miss Tae yang menatapnya heran

.

.

.

Luhan berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Matanya lurus menatap pada—Sehun—pemuda dengan rambut berwarna pirang platina di hadapannya.

"apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun tidak terima.

Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya "aku sudah mencontohkannya padamu puluhan kali, tapi kau dengan bodohnya tetap tidak bisa menghafal gerakan yang terbilang cukup mudah itu?"

"hei, jangan meremehkanku! Tubuhku hanya belum terbiasa!" sahut Sehun tidak terima.

"terserah apa katamu saja!" seru Luhan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya duduk pada lantai dingin ruangan latihan.

Sehun berjalan menghampirinya dan menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Luhan yang tengah memijat kakinya. Tangannya terulur menjangkau botol minuman di hadapan tubuh Luhan dan menenggaknya.

"kau tau, ini memang sedikit memalukan" Sehun berkata setelah menghabiskan air di botolnya.

"apanya?" Tanya Luhan acuh.

"menari…" Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar "masksudku, aku yang mengajakmu untuk menari bersama tapi aku yang tidak bisa melakukannya" tambah Sehun saat Luhan menatapnya dengan memicingkan mata.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya "ya, dan dengan bodohnya aku mempercayaimu" lirih luhan.

"memeprcayaiku?" ulang Sehun dengan alis terangkat menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan.

"ya, mempercayaimu! aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kucapai… dan untuk menuju ke sana, aku tidak hanya membutuhkan sebuah dukungan, tapi juga seseorang yang bersedia mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku ke sana, seseorang yang kupercaya" jelas Luhan dan menatap kosong dinding di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak tau mengapa dirinya berkata seperti itu, semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Iya juga tidak tau mengapa ia percaya begitu saja pada Sehun yang baru ditemuinya, ia hanya merasa nyaman. Tidak ada alasan selain rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan Sehun padanya.

"well, lupakan ucapanku tadi" seru Luhan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Tapi dengan sigap Sehun menahannya, menarik tangannya agar kembali duduk di sampingnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata luhan.

" _you don't even know me.._ " ucap Sehun lembut membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika helaan nafas Sehun menyapu wajahnya. _"how could you put your trust in me?"_ tanya Sehun dengan suara serak yang tertahan.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, menangkupkannya pada kedua pipi Sehun, menyatukan keningnya pada Sehun dan menatap dalam pada kedua bola mata bening itu. " _I don't know, there is no reason. And suddenly 'POOFF' I belive in you.._ "

Sehun tersenyum samar sebelum mengangkat tangannya membelai pipi kiri Luhan lembut. "benarkah?" dan Luhan mengangguk pelan. Matanya menyapu menatap tiap inchi wajah luhan, wajah yang cantik tanpa sedikitpun polesan make up di sana. Matanya yang kecil, hidungnya, dan bibirnya yang berwarna pink alami itu, serta perasaan ingin melindungi, rasa yang berbeda kepada Kyungsoo, adiknya. Perasaan ingin melindungi yang ia rasakan ini berbeda. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya, sama dengan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, serta desiran aneh di dadanya, ia bingung tepatnya ia tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana, seperti ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak di dalam, tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana melepaskannya. Tanpa sadar Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Haruskah? Batinnya. Hati dan pikirannya memberontak, saling berdebat.

"Luhan"

"hmm?"

"kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"aku tidak"

Dan Luhan menatapnya heran seolah bertanya kenapa.

"ya, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku.. kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu…" lirih Sehun pelan, sebelum menyatukan bibirnya pada milik luhan, membunuh satu-satunya jarak di antara mereka, mengikuti hatinya dan mengacuhkan pikirannya. Merasakan kelegaan saat sesuatu yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya berhasil mengeluarkan diri. Rasa yang berbeda yang ia rasakan pada Kyungsoo serta Miranda kerr sang idola. Seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya ketika ia merasakan pergerakan lembut dari bibir luhan, Luhan membalas ciumannya…

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Daehyun mengikuti arah pandang Zico dan Zelo dengan mata berbinar dan perlahan mengernyit saat menyadari ketika dua orang di hadapan mereka—yang telah mereka klaim sebagai milik mereka itu—menatap pada seorang gadis yang duduk seorang diri dengan membaca buku di mejanya. Membuat keduanya saling lirik penuh arti.

"kalian sedang apa?" Tanya mereka bersamaan dan sontak membuat kedua orang yang duduk di hadapannya itu menoleh dengan wajah terkejut.

"ti..tidak!…" jawab Zico tergagap. Sementara Zelo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"benarkah?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mengerlingkan matanya. Keduanya mengangguk mantap.

"namanya Kyungsoo!" ucap Daehyun membuat mata mereka membulat.. demi segala yang kudus, bukan hanya garis wajah, namanya pun sama dengan noona tercinta mereka.

"benarkah?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"hmm, Yoon Kyungsoo" ulang Daehyun.

"ah, Yoon Kyungsoo" ulang Zico.

"kenapa? Jangan bilang kalian menyukainya?" Tanya Taehyung dan menatap kedua orang di hadapannya itu.

Keduanya meringis, mereka pun tidak yakin, mereka hanya tertarik padanya karena wajahnya, ah tidak namanya pun sama dengan nama noona mereka,

"kalau begitu kalian harus berusaha, dia sedikit susah untuk didekati" ujar Taehyung dan mencomot sandwich yang terletak di hadapan Zico.

"dan harus kalian tau, Yoon Kyungsoo di sekolah ini hanya satu.." ucapan Daehyun membuat keduanya kembali meringis. Tentu saja, Yoon Kyungsoo itu hanya satu dan ia bukan barang yang mereka bisa bagi berdua.

"dia, mengingatkanku pada seseorang" ucap Zelo.

"siapa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mulut penuh sandwich.

"noonaku!" sahut Zelo dan membuat Taehyung tersedak makanannnya.

"noonamu?" ulang Daehyun, Zelo mengangguk sementara Zico menepuk pelan punggung Taehyung.

"jangan bilang kalian tertarik padanya hanya karena alasan itu?" Tanya Daehyun mengambil alih tugas Taehyung yang masih sibuk terbatuk kecil. Keduanya mengangguk ringan.

"alasan konyol" sahut Taehyung setelah mengakhiri penderitaannya.

"kalian tau, selama hidupku aku hanya dikelilingi oleh dua wanita saja…"

"ralat, tiga… jangan lupakan Yixing noona" sela Zelo. Zico memutar bola matanya dan memambahkan "wajar saja jika aku begitu terobsesi pada noona dan momku" kata Zico pelan matanya tidak lepas menatap pada sosok Yoon Kyungsoo yang tengah memperbaki letak kacamta bacanya yang melorot.

Taehyung dan Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, tiba-tiba saja mereka teringat noona mereka. Walapun noonanya itu begitu cerewet, mereka tetap menyayanginya. Hahh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba merindukan Baekhyun noona.. keduanya membatin.

* * *

 **Haloooo, bertemu lagi dengan sayaaaa… huhuhuh, full of lovey dovey yahh? Semakin gaje aja nih ff. Walaupun saya nyadar kalo kadar keromantisannya masih amat sangat kurang. Gapernah di romantisin soalnya saya, hanya membaca beberapa adegan romantic di ff yang saya baca buat jadi referensi.. hohohohohoho…**

 **Eh, kalo kalian pengen denger lagu yang diiciptain Kyungsoo, coba kalian buka yutub terus ketik 'july-in love' di kotak search, kemudian dengrkan deh tuh lagu, anggap ajja lagunya itu… okee. Ughh, semakin rempong yahh.. hahahah**

 **Well, itu ajja sihh.. thanks udah mau baca..**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**FF INI PERNAH AKU PUBLISH DI SALAH SATU WP, JDI KALO UDAH PERNAH NEMU FF INI, TENANG FF INI PUNYA SAYA KOK. AUTHORNYA SAMA.**

 **Oh ya, ini kaisoo. Dan hunhan dan official couple. And rest of member EXO. Genderswtich!**

 **Hope you enjoy it guys..**

 **The Raspberry**

 **Chapter four**

* * *

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan ujung matanya, pemuda itu tengah menatap kosong pada tanah yang dipijaknya dan sesekali menendang kecil pada kerikil di bawah sepatunya.

"sebenarnya, kau sedang menunggu siapa?" Tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tanah yang dipijaknya. Sebenarnya dirinya sudah bosan menunggu seperti itu, terlebih lagi ia sama sekali tidak tau siapa yang sedang Kyungsoo tunggu. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan kembali ke parkiran kemudian mengendarai pulang mobilnya dan beristirahat, tapi lain ceritanya jika dirinyalah yang menawarkan diri unutk menemani Kyungsoo menunggu. Tanganya terangkat mengusap wajahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sehun memintaku menunggunya di sini" ujar Kyungsoo pelan, matanya beralih dari menatap layar ponselnya ke Jongin.

"tunggu. Sehun?" heran Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sehun yang berambut pirang itu? Yang memiliki kulit putih albino?" Tanya Jongin meyakinkan dirinya.

"albino?" ulang Kyungsoo. Jongin meringis pelan.

"hahaha, itu karena kulit kami terlihat sangat kontras!" Jongin menambahkan dengan sedikit canggung.

"ahh, ya.."

"lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Sehun saudaraku, tepatnya kakakku.." sahut Kyungsoo dan membuat kedua mata Jongin membulat.

"kakak?"

"ne, kandung.."

"ah, pantas saja, marga kalian sama, belum lagi wajah kalian juga mirip" ucap Jongin dengan cengiran lebarnya..

"well, begitulah.." "nah, itu dia" pekik Kyungsoo ketika matanya mendapati Sehun yang berjalan santai ke arahnya. "Sehuunn!" panggil Kyungsoo dan melambai saat Sehun menatapnya kemudian Sehun dengan berlari kecil mendekat padanya.

"sudah lama?" Tanya Sehun dan memeluk Kyungsoo sekilas.

"well, lumayan.." Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya.

"aku ada sedikit urusan tadi.. eh?" Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia melihat Jongin berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. "Kai?" gumam Sehun. Jongin tersenyum padanya sementara Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"well, orang-orang memanggilku Kai, by the way.." Jongin menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Kyungsoo.

"kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Sehun dengan memicingkan matanya menatap Jongin.

"hmmm, tadi saat di kelas seni kami bersama" sahut Kyungsoo menatap Sehun bergantian dengan Jongin.

"sebenarnya, sudah tiga kali kami bertemu.." Jongin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat mata Sehun membulat menatapnya tajam "secara tidak sengaja kurasa" tambah Jongin dengan cengiran lebar pada wajahnya.

"tidak ada lagikan? Ayo pulang!" seru Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan Sehun perlahan.

"tunggu sebentar.." Sehun melepas tangan Kyungsoo pada lengannya.

"apa?"

"jadi, begini Kyungsoo.."

"Sehun?" suara lembut dari yang berasal dari belakang Sehun menginterupsi keduanya, membuat keduanya berbalik menatap sang empunya suara.

"Luhan" gumam Sehun pelan.

"ya? apalagi? Ayo pulang" seru Luhan dan mencengkram lengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya menatap Luhan dan berganti menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya lalu melirik Jongin yang tampak cuek pada apa yag terjadi di sekitarnya.

"jadi begini Kyungsoo.. akuu.." Sehun berucap dengan tergagap dan tanpa sadar ia menjilati bibir bawahnya perlahan, dalam hati merangkai kata yang pas agar Kyungsoo mengerti.

"ah, tidak apa! Aku akan pulang bersama Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Ia tau ada sesuatu antara Sehun dan gadis benama Luhan itu, ia juga tau bahwa Sehun merasa gugup, dengan Sehun yang menjilati bibir bawahnya ia mengetahuinya. "iyakan Jongin?" tambah Kyungsoo dan menatap Jongin menggigiti bibir bawahnya memberi isyarat pada Jongin yang tidak mengerti dan pada akhirnya ia mengangguk ketika Kyungsoo melotot padanya.

Sehun meringis pelan sebelum berujar, "Kyungsoo, ini Luhan. Luhan ini Kyungsoo, adikku yang tadi kuceritakan padamu" Luhan menatap melewati pundak Sehun dan tersenyum ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"halo Luhan" sapa Kyungsoo ramah.

"halo" sahut Luhan masih dengan tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, aku.. duluan" ucap Sehun pelan dan mendapat anggukan antusias dari Kyungsoo. Sehun berucap 'im sorry' tanpa suara ketika Luhan menariknya dari hadapan Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong pada arah kepergian Sehun, bahunya merosot dramatis, sedikit merasa kecewa tapi tidak apalah demi kebahagian kakaknya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sehun pasti sangat menyukainya.. ia membatin.

"jadi?" suara berat Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo dan berbalik menatap Jongin dengan mata membulat karena terkejut

"kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Kyungsoo dan mengusap dadanya pelan.

"well, maaf untuk itu aku tidak bermaksud.. tapi apa kita akan berdiam berdiri saja di sini, atau kita berjalan menuju mobilku dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin malas dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya, sementara Jongin berjalan di belakangnya dengan bibir yang juga mengembangkan senyum..

.

.

.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal mengingat ia berada di tengah kota, tapi berbeda dengan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat di rongga dadanya. Matanya melirik Luhan yang memperhatikan jalan di sampingnya yang sesekali mengangguk kecil jika ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

"kalian mirip" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"ya?"

"ah, maksudku kau dan adikmu sangat mirip" jelas Luhan dan berbalik menatap Sehun dengan tersenyum.

"wajar saja, ibu kami orang yang sama" sahut Sehun dan balas tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk kecil dan kembali berbalik menatap jalan di sampingnya.

"Luhan"

"ya?"

"tidak!, aku hanya ingin menyebut namamu" ucap Sehun, tangan kanannya yang bebas terulur menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Luhan dan meremas lembut jemari Luhan, Luhan kembali berbalik menatap Sehun kemudian tersenyum kecil dan membalas meremas jemari Sehun.

Sehun memarkirkan Mclarren kuningnya di depan sebuah bangunan apartement bertingkat.

"kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang tengah merapikan seragamnya. Luhan mengangguk sekilas dan berbalik menatap gedung aprtementnya.

"sendiri?" dan lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk.

"orang tuamu?" Tanya Sehun lagi dan seketika itu juga ia menyesal telah bertanya ketika raut wajah Luhan berubah sedikit sendu.

"orang tuaku di China Sehun" jawab Luhan dan tersenyum tipis padanya, senyum yang dipaksakan menurut Sehun.

"baiklah, jadi. Sampai bertemu besok?" seru Sehun mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya.

"ya, sampai bertemu besok" sahut Luhan. Tanganya terulur hendak membuka pintu namun membatalkannya kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mengecup sudut bibir Sehun singkat sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun yang mengulum senyumnya dengan mata yang terus menatap sosok Luhan hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sehun baru akan membelokkan mobilnya kembali kejalan raya ketika sebuah Ferrari merah melintas cepat nyaris menabraknya, ia hanya bisa mengumpat kecil dan dalam hati memaafkan sang pengemdi.

.

.

.

"jadi.." Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan di hadapannya..

Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya dan menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan gugup, beberapa bulir keringat menetes pada wajahnya

"kau benar-benar lupa atau.."

"diamlah Jongin, aku sedang mengingatnya" bentak Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin. "ah, maaf" tambahnya dan menunduk.

"tidak apa. Aku hanya menanyakan apa kau benar-benar lupa. Atau kau memang tidak tau jalan pulang ke rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin kalem, berusaha menahan tawanya. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang yang tidak tau jalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak tau.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"apa?" Tanya Jongin berniat menggodanya.

"aku benar-benar tidak tau" ulang Kyungsoo sedikit lebih keras.

"apa?"

"aiishhhh, aku benar-benar tidak tau!" pekik Kyungsoo dan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya.

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak mengetahuinya?" Tanya Jongin setelah dengan susah payah menahan tawanya.

"argument tuan Kim, aku baru beberapa hari saja di Korea setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Korea dan selama ini Sehunlah yang menyetir, jadi wajar saja jika aku tidak mengetahui apapun" jelas Kyungsoo berusaha mengembalikan harga dirinya.

"baiklah, baiklah.. bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Jongin sembari membanting setirnya berbelok ke kiri.

"tunggu sebentar" Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi seseorang. "tidak di angkat" gumam Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih menatap pada layar ponselnya.

"siapa?"

"tidak.."

"bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tawar Jongin.

"eh?"

"tidak ada maksud apa-apa, siapa tau saja dengan makan pikiranmu akan terbuka untuk mengingat jalan pulang ke rumahmu" tambah Jongin dan terkikik geli.

"Kim Jongiiiinn" pekik Kyungsoo kesal.

.

.

.

Dengan bersenandung ria, Luhan memasukkan beberapa angka kunci apartementnya, setelah membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya pada rak di samping pintu masuk ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju dapur, segelas air dingin untuk melepas dahaganya. Dengan segelas air di tangannya ia berjalan menuju ruang tamunya dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa empuk berwarna cokelat muda ketika bell apartementnya berbunyi. Dengan sedikit malas ia berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian membukanya tanpa repot memeriksanya pada intercom.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang berdiri di hadapan Luhan, tepatnya di depan pintu masuk apartmentnya dan menyeringai padanya

"Kris..' lirih Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang membalut tubuhnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum padanya dan mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi Luhan lembut.

"apa yang.. oh, Tuhan! Kau mabuk!" pekik Luhan ketika hidungnya menghirup aroma pekat alkohol yang menguar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"tida.." Kris menggeleng dan sekali gerakan menarik Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kris! Lepas" Luhan berusaha memberontak keluar dari cengkraman kedua lengan Kris.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Kris dengan suara seraknya, kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk Luhan yang masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya. "kenapa Luhan? Kenapa? kau tau kan jika aku.."

"kita harus menghentikan ini Kris, kita harus berhenti.. maafkan aku.." ucap Luhan memotong perkataan Kris. Ia tau arah pembicaan Kris dan sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindarinya, ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi.

"tapi kau tau kalau aku.."

"Kris! Kumohon! Berhenti! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Luhan. Alih-alih melepaskan Luhan, kedua tangan kekar Kris mencengkram bahunya kuat dan mendorong Luhan pada dinding batu di belakangnya yang meyebabkan bunyi 'bugh' yang cukup keras dan membuat Luhan meringis menahan sakit pada punggungnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya ketika nafas Kris menyapu wajahnya dan kemudian mencium bibirnya kasar. Ia menangis dalam diam dan dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar ketika Jongin membukakan pintu mobil di sampingnya, tangannya terulur menyambut uluran tangan Jongin yang sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat.

"silahkan tuan putri" ucap Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya membuat Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan membiarkan tanganya digenggam Jongin dan menuntunnya memasuki sebuah café di pinggir jalan. Bunyi 'tring' terdengar ketika seseorang membuka pintu kaca yang transparan membuat beberapa pengunjung café menoleh menatap mereka dan seketika itu juga kasuk-kasuk yang yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan mendadak menguap, menghilang ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja memasuki café tersebut.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan ketika semua mata seolah menatapnya tajam, ia baru menayadarinya ketika mendongak menatap ke seluruh penjuru café setengah dari pengunjung café mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang ia dan Jongin kenakan, refleks ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin alih-alih melepaskan gengamannya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa tautan tangan merekalah yang membuat seluruh pengunjung café menatap mereka penuh minat dan membuat Jongin menunduk menatap tangannya kemudian bergantian menatap Kyungsoo.

"café ini milik Minhyun, wajar saja jika banyak murid dari sekolah kita" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo menenangkannya dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo. dengan lembut Jongin menarik Kyungsoo mencari sebuah meja yang bisa mereka tempati, Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya berjalan perlahan di samping Jongin, duduk dengan patuh ketika Jongin menarikkan sebuah kursi pada meja yang terletak di sudut café tepat di samping dinding kaca yang langsung menghadap pada jalanan Myeondong yang selalu ramai.

Kyungsoo menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya yang bertumpu ada meja, ia menatap datar pada jalanan di balik kaca.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin.

"ya?"

"pesan apa?" Tanya Jongin kemudian mengangguk pada seorang pelayan yang berdiri di samping mereka dengan note kecil dan pena di tangannya. Kyungsoo menyambut buku menu yang diberikan Jongin padanya, matanya menyeleksi satu persatu menu yang terpampang di hadapannya. Pilihannya jatuh pada segelas strawberry smoothie dan strawberry chessecake yang sangat menggugah seleranya dan tersenyum pada pelayan yang mencatat pesanannya. Kyungsoo kembali menoleh menatap pada jalan di balik dinding kaca. Dengan cepat ia berbalik ketika mendengar Jongin meringis pelan. "apa?" tanyanya dan menatap Jongin.

"tidak, hanya saja, apa kau menyadarinya?" sahut Jongin.

"apa?"

"tiga kali" Jongin mengambil jeda. "tiga kali kita bertemu tapi kita belum memperkenalkan diri kita secara resmi" ujar Jongin dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Kyungsoo. "aku Kim Jongin" tambahnya dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah sebelum menyahut "aku Oh Kyungsoo, salam kenal" tangannya terangkat menjabat tangan Jongin meremasnya pelan dan tersenyum pada pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"ya, salam kenal… senang berkenalan denganmu" sahut Jongin dan melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Keduanya tertawa tanpa menghiraukan sekeliling yang menatap mereka dengan penasaran dan rasa ingin tau yang besar.

Mata tajam Jongin tak pernah lepas dari sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah menikmati strawberry chesecakenya dengan penuh penghayatan, sesekali juga ia—Kyungsoo—meneguk strawberry smoothienya dan dari kedua benda itu ia menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang penggemar strawberry mengingat setiap inchi dari tubuh gadis itu beraroma manis dan asam strawberry. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari ranselnya, meletakkannya di meja setelah sebelumnya menggeser piring sisa makanannya.

Dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada sedotan smoothienya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"bantu aku membuatnya!" ujar Jongin.

Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat perkament kuning usang itu tepat di wajah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti "kau belum menyelesaikannya?' Tanya Kyungsoo sembari menyuapkan sesendok kue ke mulutnya.

Jongin mengangguk "kau tau sebenarnya minatku bukan di music, tapi.."

"tapi?"

"ah, lupakan.." tambah Jongin dan melirik Kyungsoo yang kembali menyuapkan kue ke mulutnya.

" _is it delicious_?" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang menatap pada kue di hadapan Kyungsoo.

" _it is more than delicious.._ " Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada kue tersebut dan menghirup aromanya "kau mau mencobanya?" tambah Kyungsoo dan menunjuk Jongin dengan sendok di tangannya.

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya, dan membuka mulutnya dengan patuh ketika Kyungsoo menyodorkan sesendok kue padanya. Bolu lembut, lelehan keju serta krim keju yang berpadu dengan selai strawberry bercampur menjadi satu di mulutnya. Ia mengunyahnya perlahan, meresapi manisnya krim keju serta rasa asam dari buah strawberry yang segar, terlalu perempuan! Ia membatin.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo denga memasang wajah penuh harap.

"mmmm.." Jongin mendesah pelan dan mengunyah secara dramatis. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Dan berhenti tepat di mata Kyungsoo "manis" Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi sebelum berujar "lembut" matanya kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "dan.. _cantik_ "

"dan?"

"rahasia!" seru Jongin kemudian tersenyum, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya terulur kembali menyodorkan sesendok kue di hadapan wajah Jongin. Jongin meringis pelan sebelum membuka mulutnya, kembali ia merasakan lelehan keju dan manis asam strawberry di mulutnya. Ia terkesiap saat tangan Kyungsoo mengusap sudut bibirnya, membersihkan sisa krim yang menempel di sana. Keduanya terdiam dengan aura canggung yang manggantung di udara.

"ma.. maaf!" ujar Kyungsoo pelan, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin dengan mengaduk pelan smoothie di hadapannya. Sementara Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Keduanya terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, menghiraukan suara-suara di sekitarnya. Hening di antara keduanya seolah menjadi perisai bagi kasuk-kusuk dan tatapan mata yang dihujamkan pada mereka. Rasa penasaran akan siapa orang yang bersama Jongin, apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan padanya dilayangkan pada mereka, tapi keduanya tidak peduli dan lebih memilih menikmati keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika merasakan seorang menjatuhkan diri duduk di sampingnya, membuatnya berbalik dan terbengong mendapati Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"well. Kau bilang, kau bersedia membantu menyelesiakannya" ucap Jongin dan melirik perkament yang ia letakkan pada meja. Dengan wajah cemberut Kyungsoo meyingkirkan piring cake dan gelas smoothienya memberikan ruang yang cukup bagi tangannya untuk bergerak, ia merogoh ranselnya dan mengeluarkan pensil mekanik serta kertas kosong miliknya. "jadi kita memulainya dari tangga nada" serunya pada Jongin.

"tangga nada?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. "tangga nada. Do re mi fa sol la.."

"ahh, yahh…" Jongin menggambarkan tangga nada pada kertas kosong yang diulurkan Kyungsoo padanya.

"kemudian, kau ingin memulai lagumu dari kunci.."

"kunci? Kunci inggris?"

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, matanya melotot pada Jongin membuat pemuda itu mengulum senyum menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak. Ia tidak sebodoh itu, ia tau yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo ia hanya ingin menggodanya.

"ah, aku mengerti maksudmu… aku akan memulainya dari kunci D" seru Jongin dan kembali menulis pada kertasnya.

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo merampas pena milik Jongin "untuk pemula sepertimu, harusnya kau memulainya dari yang lebih mudah, seperti E minor, ataupun G.." ucap Kyungsoo, tangannya mencoret tulisan Jongin dan menggantinya dengan miliknya. Sementara Jongin mengangguk-angguk patuh berusaha menahan senyumannya.

"lalu?"

"buat saja sesuai tangga nada yang telah kau buat, lagi pula miss Tae meminta agar membuatnya secara random" Jongin lagi-lagi mengangguk patuh dan menerima pena miliknya yang disodorkan Kyungsoo padanya. Dengan berkonsentrasi penuh, ia membuat not-not secara acak sebelum memindahkannya pada perkament kuning usangnya.

Dengan tangan yang menyangga kepalanya, Kyungsoo memeperhatkan Jongin yang telah sibuk pada dunianya. Kemudian ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, dalam hatinya ia takut, takut jika Jongin mendengar detak jantungnya, takut jika Jongin menyadari suaranya yang bergetar. Matanya menatap Jongin tanpa ada niat untuk berpaling. Apa? Perasaan apa yang ia rasakan ini. Ia tidak tau bagaimana bisa dan kenapa jantungnya berdetak seperti itu? Tangannya yang bebas terangkat menyentuh dadanya, ia kembali menarik nafasnya kasar. Aroma tubuh Jongin yang terkompensasi dengan atmosfir café beserta aroma cake yang manis, serta aroma roti yang baru saja keluar dari pemanggang membuatnya menggeram kecil. " _damn it_ " makinya, membuat Jongin berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.. ia hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ahhhhh.. akhirnyaaa!" pekikan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya.

"selesai?" Tanya Kyungsoo menutupi kegugupannya. Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat dan mengulurkan tangannya memberikan kertas yang dipenuhi coretan tangannya. Kyungsoo mengamatiya sekilas, lalu tersenyum "good job" ucapnya. Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya merasa bangga.

"sekarang salin ulang pada perkamentmu.." tambah Kyungsoo dan mengangkat kertas perkament milik Jongin di hadapan wajah Jongin yang cemberut.

"Haruskah?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"tapi tunggu, judul!" seru Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin yang akan menyalinnya pada perkamentnya.

"judul?" Tanya Jongin.

"judul! _Title…_ "

"ahhh…" Jongin berpikir sejenak, matanya menatap lurus menembus pada dinding kaca di belakang Kyungsoo, perlahan bibirnya mengembangkan senyum lembut.

"kau bilang kau suka hujan kan?" ujarnya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kedua alisnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa'.

"kurasa aku tau judul yang pas.." tambah Jongin dan mengangguk ke arah dinding kaca di belakang Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan, ketika ia mendapati titik-titik air pada kaca. Di luar gerimis. Tetesan air dari langit itu mulai membasahi apapun yang ada dia bawahnya, jalanan, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan tumbuhan di sekitarnya serta beberapa pejalan kaki berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum berbalik menatap Jongin yang sedang menulis pada perkamentnya. Kyungsoo membacanya dan tersenyum semakin lebar…

 _Rainy Day.. Kim Jongin Feat Oh Kyungsoo.._

 **keren bukan jaminan bakalan ku apdet setelah urusanku selesai.. okeee.. tunggu ya guys...**

 **tenkyuu..**

 **review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**FF INI PERNAH AKU PUBLISH DI SALAH SATU WP, JDI KALO UDAH PERNAH NEMU FF INI, TENANG FF INI PUNYA SAYA KOK. AUTHORNYA SAMA.**

 **Oh ya, ini kaisoo. Dan hunhan dan official couple. And rest of member EXO. Genderswtich!**

 **Hope you enjoy it guys..**

 **The Raspberry**

 **Chapter five**

 **SPESIAL CHANBAEK!**

* * *

Kelopak mata tipis dengan double eyelid yang semakin memperindah matanya itu terbuka, menampakkan dua pasang bola mata bening berwarna cokelat muda yang cantik. Mata itu menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat berwarna pink lembut dan beberpa bintang-bintang kecil yang akan bercahaya saat gelap, pemandangan biasa yang ia temukan di pagi hari ketika ia membuka matanya. Pemilik mata cokelat itu mengulurkan tangannya pada nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, menekan tombol pada jam wekernya yang baru saja akan berbunyi nyaring dan berbalik menatap benda itu dengan mendengus, "kau telat" gumamnya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan tubuh mungil itu bangkit dari tidurnya, menjuntaikan kaki kurusnya pada lantai dingin akibat dari pendingin ruangan yang semalaman tidak ia matikan. Ia berjengit sesaat sebelum mengenakan sandal rumahnya yang berwarna pink. Ia berjalan terseok ke arah jendela kaca besar yang sekaligus menjadi pintu geser akses baginya menuju beranda kamarnya yang dipenuhi bunga baby breath yang indah secantik dirinya ketika bangun tidur—setidaknya begitulah menurut seseorang diingatannya yang sontak membuatnya tersenyum ketika mengamati bunga yang bergerombol seperti tumpukan salju itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus pada beranda dengan pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca yang sama seperti miliknya di seberang sana, dan tersenyum mendapati tirai dari pintu itu juga telah tersingkap menandakan sang pemilik kamar juga sudah bangun seperti dirinya. Setelah matanya melirik pada jam—yang lagi-lagi—berwarna pink, ia menyambar handuknya yang juga berwarna pink dengan karakter cony yang imut menghiasinya, berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi di salah satu sudut kamarnya.

Byun Baekhyun, pemilik mata indah itu dan pemilik dari kamar dengan nuansa pink yang mendominasi, kamar yang begitu feminim dengan berbagai pernak-pernik yang tidak jauh dari hewan imut dengan telinga panjang dan bulu halus yang lebat, kelinci, yang menurutnya hewan tersebut sangat cocok dengan karakternya. Ada meja belajar yang terletak di samping ranjangnya, meja rias yang terletak di samping lemari besar berpintu ganda dengan cermin jumbo pada pintu lemari tersebut, bantal duduk yang berbentuk kelinci, wallpaper dinding dengan motif kelinci yang lucu, beberapa bingkai foto yang tertempel di dinding, serta satu set home teather dengan tv layar datar yang menempel pada dinding yang lagi-lagi memiliki nuansa berwarna pink lembut. Ranjang raksasa yang tampak berantakan itu terabaikan begitu saja olehnya ketika ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya menuju lemari besarnya, mengeluarkan seragamnya dari sana dan mengenakan secepat yang ia bisa.

Dengan cekatakan tanganya mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk sembari mengamati beranda di seberang kamarnya itu, dari sini ia bahkan bisa melihat meja kayu yang bertatakan alat-alat DJ dan papan skateboard yang terletak di samping lemari kayu tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ahh!" suara berat yang sangat familiar itu membuatnya beralih pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu balkonnya dan ia…

"yak, Park Chanyeol! Gunakan bajumuuu!" pekiknya ketika mendapati tetangga, sekaligus sahabatnya sedari kecil, sekaligus kekasihnya itu melambai padanya masih dengan bertelanjang dada, hanya celana kain kotak-kotak seragam mereka yang Ia kenakan.

"ohh, maaf!" sahut Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya dan dengan tergesa menggunakan t-shirt putih polosnya sebelum melapisinya dengan kemeja lengan pendek seragam sekolahnya. "kau bisa membuka matamu, baby!" tambahnya masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya ketika mendapati kekasihnya itu menutup matanya dengan dramatis.

Baekyun membuka matanya dan meleletkan lidahnya padanya, sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya.

"lagipula, kenapa kau masih malu melihatku bertelanjang dada? Bukankah sudah ratusan kali kau melihatnya. Mungkin ribuan jika ditambah saat kau mengintipku dari balik tirai kamarmu" suara berat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggodanya, membuat Baekhyun memasang ekspresi ingin muntah.

"jadi? Rumahmu apa rumahku?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"terserah" sahut Baekhyun.

"eommaku sedang tidak ada, chagiya! Kau ingin melihatku tewas mengenaskan memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh noonaku?" seru Chanyeol lagi.

"yak! Park dobi! Sialan kau!" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar suara cempreng lain yang berasal dari rumah di sebelahnya itu, noonanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis pelan dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat dan bergumam 'jadi' tanpa suara, membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

"rumahku saja!" seru Baekhyun dan mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"oke, sepuluh menit cukup untukmu berdandan? Aku menunggumu di bawah oke" sahut Chanyeol dan memasangkan dasinya secara asal pada lehernya dan menyampirkan ranselnya di punggungnya, sebelum menutup pintu kacanya dan menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun. Gadis imut itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sepat tertunda, matanya melirik pada jam dindingnya, "dua puluh menit" gumamnya dan dengan cekatan tangannya menyapukan eyeliner pada kelopak matanya dan lipbalm yang akan terus menjaga kelembaban bibirnya.

"pagi" suara imut Baekhyun menggema di ruang makan keluarganya yang sudah lengkap terisi oleh menu sarapan serta penghuni-penghuni rumahnya di tambah satu manusia jangkung yang selalu terlihat tampan walau apapun yang dilakukannya—setidaknya itu menurut Baekhyun—yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun menarik kursi kosong di samping Chanyeol dan menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di sana. Matanya mengamati appanya yang tengah membaca Koran pagi, bergantian menatap kedua adiknya yang sudah rapih dengan seragam junior highschoolnya yang tengah menikmati sandwich kalkunnya dengan khidmat tanpa suara.

"apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menoleh pada Chanyeol ketika kekasihnya itu menatapnya intens.

"tidak, kau cantik!" sahut Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun rasa malu pada orang tua Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka.

" _as always_ " ujar Baekhyun malas dan memutar bola matanya, sebelum tangannya terulur menggapai roti tawar dan selai cokelat di hadapannya. Ia mengangguk pada eommanya yang menawarkannya susu di seberang mejanya.

Baekhyun mengolesi dua lembar roti tawar dan meletakkannya satu pada piring di hadapan Chanyeol, ia bahkan tidak peduli apakah pemuda itu sudah makan atau belum, tapi walaupun begitu Chanyeol tetap memakannya dan mengunyahnya dengan khidmat.

"baby?" suara serak Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"hmm?"

"terlambat?"

Baekhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, lalu menggeleng.

"baiklah" Chanyeol meneguk susu di hadapannya.

"hahh…" helaan nafas berat appa Baekhyun membuat semua mata menatap padanya. "appa tidak sabar menunggu waktu di mana Chanyeol akan meminta pada kami untuk mengubah margamu menjadi Park!" ucap appanya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari koran yang dibacanya, membuat Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi putih bersihnya. Suara kikikan geli dari Taehyung dan Daehyun membuat Baekhyun semakin membenamkan wajahnya karena malu.

"sabar, bukankah akan ada saatnya, iyakan tuan Park?" Tanya eomma Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda dan berkedip pada Chanyeol.

"tentu saja, eomma.. tunggu saja, tapi apa kalian tidak apa jika aku membawanya seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"kami tidak masalah, lagipula kami masih punya dua jagoan yang akan terus membawa nama keluarga Byun" jawab appa Baekhyun.

"appa.." Baekhyun meringis pelan, tangannya terkepal di atas pangkuannya, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya enggan menatap semua orang berada di ruangan ini, ia terlalu malu walaupun kenyataanya sudah sering kali lelucon ini di lontarkan padanya, hampir setiap pagi jika Chanyeol sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"tidak apa baby, tunggu sampai pangeran berkuda putihmu datang menjemputmu!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda, tanganya menepuk dadanya pelan.

"aishhhh!" Baekhyun mendesis sebelum mendorong kursinya kasar dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan keluarganya yang dipenuhi tawa dari orang-orang yang disayangnya.

Park Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya bahkan ketika ia masih di kandungan. Bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun, hingga akhirnya memutuskan rasa sayang yang ada di hati mereka bukan lagi rasa sayang kepada sahabat, mereka memutuskan merubah rasa sayang itu mejadi cinta di umur mereka yang beranjak tujuh belas tahun, tanpa kata-kata hanya ada tatapan mata dan ciuman lembut di bibir keduanya sudah mampu menjabarkan segala hal yang membuat mereka nyaris gila. Hubungan keluarga mereka yang baik, karena selama berpuluh tahun—sebelum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlahir—kedua keluarga tersebut sudah menjadi tetangga serta rekan bisnis yang tidak terpisahkan menjadikan hubungan mereka semakin erat.

Baekhyun membungkuk mengikat tali sepatunya ketika sepasang sepatu convers berwarna merah hitam 'limited edition' ditangkap oleh kedua matanya, tidak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik sepatu tersebut.

"mau kubantu?" suara berat itu menginterupsinya, membuatnya menggeleng.

'Baekhyun-ahh?"

'hmm?"

"kau tidak apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "oh, ayolah Chanyeol. Lelucun yang hampir setiap pagi kalian lontarkan itu tidak mempan lagi padaku.." ucap Baekhyun santai.

"tapi kau selalu merona tiap kami melakukannya" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

"tapi jika aku benar-benar melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol kalem, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya merapihkan rambut ungunya.

"apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"jika aku datang melamarmu dengan menggunakan kuda putih" sahut Chanyeol. Sontak Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pipi memerah dan mengangguk. Tangannya terulur menggapai dasi Chanyeol yang terpasang asal-asalan pada leher pemuda itu dan mendapat respon dari Chanyeol dengan membungkuk agar Baekhyun tidak perlu mendongak, ia menyatukan keningnya dengan puncak kepala Baekhyun, menghirup aroma segar strawberry yang menguar dari sana, Baekhyun merapikannya dan menyimpulkannya sebagaimana mestinya dasi. "kau akan melakukannya dan harus!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada mengancam.

Chanyeol tergelak sebelum menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Byun Baekhyun hanya untuk Park Chanyeol, begitu juga sebaliknya, Park Chanyeol hanya tercipta untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana semuanya terasa benar ketika ia bersama Chanyeol, ruas jari Chanyeol yang lebar dan besar yang selalu pas dengan jari lentik dan kurus milik Baekhyun, dekapan hangat Chanyeol yang juga pas dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyun, serta lekukan bibir yang seolah tercipta untuk melengkapi milik masing-masing. Bagaimana detak jantung Baekhyun yang berpacu gila-gilaan untuk Chanyeol, bagaimana ia menghirup udara yang sama dengan Chanyeol, aliran darahnya serta saraf-saraf motoriknya yang sudah tergambar jelas sosok Chanyeol di sana.

"Chanyeol, kita terlambat!' gumam Baekhyun dengan susah payah mengingat wajahnya terbenam pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepasnya dari dekapannya, tangannya menggenggam jemari Baekhyun menuntunnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di pekarangan rumah Baekhyun, meninggalkan Taehyung dan Daehyun yang menatap mereka tanpa berkedip menyaksikan adegan lovey dovey di hadapan mereka.

Dan sepanjang perjalan dari rumah menuju sekolah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melepas tautan jemarinya pada jemari Baekhyun…

.

.

.

Sembari mengeluarkan busur panah serta anak panah dari bagasi mobilnya—Chanyeol merupakan anggota club memanah selain basket—Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dengan ujung matanya, gadis imut itu tampak sedang sibuk memperhatikan ponselnya dengan serius.

"baby!" panggil Chanyeol.

"ya Tuhan, Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku" Baekhyun bereaksi berlebihan, ponselnya bahkan nyaris terjatuh dari tangannya.

"maaf! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun pada ponselnya.

"tidak, aku hanya mengecek akun media sosialku dan… ya Tuhaannnn!" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"tidak perlu berteriak Baek!" protesnya, tangannya mengusap telinga lebarnya dramatis.

"aku tidak mungkin tidak berteriak melihat ini!" seru Baekhyun dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya tepat di wajah Chanyeol yang ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan mata yang membulat sempurna minus pekikan yang memengkikan telinga.

"tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" gumam Baekhyun sembari menggigiti kuku-kukunya yang dikuteks bening. Ponselnya pindah tangan pada Chanyeol yang terus mengamati layar ponsel Baekhyun dengan mata melotot, sebuah foto yang diunggah ke media social itu adalah hal biasa, tapi bagaimana jika objek dari foto tersebut adalah seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang ia kenali amat sangat ia kenali tengah tersenyum ceria pada seorang gadis yang sedikit samar-samar di kepalanya, tapi tunggu, Bukankah…

"dia Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo! temanku yang kukenalkan padamu! Apa-apaan, kenapa ia bisa bersama si berandal sialan itu!"

"Kai bukan berandal Baek!" ralat Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun tau itu, tapi menurutnya Kai itu pemuda berandal yang kelewat tengil.

Dengan jempolnya, Chanyeol men-scroll layar ponsel Baekhyun, membaca tiap komentar pada foto tersebut. Bukan hanya satu, tapi beberapa foto yang di ambil dengan angle yang pas di mana Kai terlihat ceria? Yang bahkan Chanyeol tidak percaya ada kata itu dalam kamus hidup seorang Kai.

"oh, Tuhan! Si berandal itu terlihat bahagia? Ceria?" ujar Baekhyun dengan mata mengamati foto-foto tersebut. "kurasa aku butuh penjelasan" tambah Baekhyun dan mengurut keningnya. sementara Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti pada foto-foto tersebut sebelum berganti menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengurut keningnya. ia tau betul bagaimana kekasihnya itu terhadap orang yang diklaimnya sebagai teman. Ia masih ingat ketika Minhyun mendeklarasikan pada mereka bahwa ia menyukai Hyejin, dan detik itu juga Baekhyun terus saja uring-uringan pada Minhyun dan terus mengawasi Minhyun.

"Baek!" panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol dan mengikuti arah anggukan kepala Chanyeol. Ia terpekik tertahan ketika mendapati Mclarren kuning hitam memasuki area parkir, mobil Sehun, yang berarti ada Kyungsoo di dalamnya.

Dengan langkah lebar Baekhyun menuju mobil itu, di mana Kyungsoo sudah keluar dan tersenyum menyambutnya.

"pagi Baekhyuun… sapa Kyungsoo ramah. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "ceritakan padaku!" kata Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "apa?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian merampas ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol yang berbincang dengan Sehun dan menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, matanya menyelusuri tiap gambar pada layar ponsel Baekhyun, tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras untuk menyadari bahwa objek dari foto tersebut adalah dirinya dan juga _Jongin…_

Kyungsoo meringis pelan "cepat sekali" gumamnya, ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya masih memandangi foto tersebut.

"kau tidak tau yah kecepatan akses internet di Korea Selatan?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"tapi menurutku, mulut gadis masih lebih cepat" Sehun menyahuti dengan nada datar dan mendapat pelototon dari Baekhyun "asal kau tau saja, mulutku tidak secepat itu!" pekik Baekhyun tidak terima.

Chanyeol terkikik geli "benarkah?"

"Chanyeoooolll!" rengek Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar padanya.

"kami duluan kalau begitu!" ucap Sehun dan berlalu diikuti Chanyeol yang menyematkan alat-alat memanah di punggungnya kemudian melambai kecil pada Baekhyun.

"jadiii?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang masih menatap pada ponselnya.

"hei, apa aku terlihat cantik?" Tanya Kyungsoo kegirangan.

Baekhyun mendengus "bukan itu yang ingin kudengar!" sergahnya.

Kyungsoo baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika sebuah Jaguar Sedan XJ memasuki area parkir membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, ia tau siapa pemilik mobil mewah dengan harga miliaran won itu, Kai Kim.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya, tidak menyadari dua gadis yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia menguap beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan berjalan menjauhi area parkir.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo ketika menyadari sosok Jongin. Jongin berbalik dengan malas, namun ia tersenyum dan melambai ketika menyadari yang memanggilnya adalah Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun terbelalak, tunggu, Baekhyun membatin, Jongin? Kim Jongin? Kenapa? bukankah ia akan mengamuk jika seseorang memanggil nama aslinya? Tapi… belum lagi senyum itu… Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap keduanya bergantian. Dan tersentak saat Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan berjalan sedikit berlari ke arah Jongin yang masih tersenyum.

"pagi Jongin!" sapa Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "bersama?" tawar Jongin dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Jongin dengan Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya dan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Beberapa siswa yang berdiri di koridor menatap mereka dengan menyelidik, namun hanya Baekhyun yang menyadarinya karena kedua orang di hadapannya tampak cuek dan begitu serius membicarakan sesuatu tentang tangga nada dan kunci nada dan sesekali saling melempar senyum membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran pada keduanya.

Jongin berbelok di ujung koridor menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya setelah sebelumnya melambai pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbelok masuk ke kelas mereka.

Dengan kasar Baekhyun melempar ranselnya pada mejanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursinya, Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"baek.."

"jelasan padaku, tanpa satupun yang disensor" ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli "cerita apa?"

"ya itu, tentang Jongin" Baekhyun mengangkat pundaknya berusaha terlihat tidak begitu peduli.

"baiklah, kami bersama di kelas seni, karena Sehun tidak bisa pulang bersamaku, Jongin menawariku pulang bersamanya, sebenarnya aku yang memintanya, lalu kami singgah untuk makan, lalu aku membantunya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan miss Tae, lalu kami pulang." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan mengurangi bagian bahwa ia lupa jalan pulang ke rumahnya.

"hanya itu?" Baekhyun memicingkan mata menatapnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"hm, tidak masalah kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "ya, sangat tidak masalah. Tapi…"

"tapi?"

"tapi bagaimana jika Kai, baiklah kuganti kim Jongin yang kau anggap teman itu merupakan bujangan, oh kurasa aku juga harus mengganti kata yang itu, seorang remaja yang paling diminati di Korea Selatan dan menjadi seluruh incaran wanita dan bahkan pria gay yang ada di Korea Selatan karena ia menjadi satu-satunya pewaris KIM INC perusahaan yang paling mempengaruhi keuangan negara kita tercinta ini?" sahut Baekhyun dengan penekan di setiap kata-katanya. Kyungsoo meringis pelan. "ah, sudahlah! Lupakan" tambah Baekhyun dan mengibaskan jemari lentiknya di depan wajah imutnya.

"daripada membahas itu.." Kyungsoo merogoh ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah undangan hitam keemasan dengan pita perak yang semakin mempermanisnya.

"apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika matanya menangkap benda sederhana namun terkesan sangat mewah itu.

"undangan!" sahut Kyungsoo dan mengulurkannya pada Baekhyun yang mengerutkan keningnya "undangan?" ulang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"jangan bilang ini undangan pernikahanmu.. "

' _pletak'_

"awww!" kenapa kau memukulku!" pekik Baekhyun ketika Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya pelan.

"jangan sembarang! Itu undangan oppaku" bentak Kyungsoo halus.

"oppamu? Si Sehun-Sehun itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dan mengamati undangan tersebut.

"bukan, oppaku yang satu lagi" jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"ahh…" gumam Baekhyun mengerti dan menatap undangan di tangannya itu. Kyungsoo ikut mengamatinya, undangan berbentuk persegi yang didesign khusus oleh oppanya itu, hanya dicetak beberapa puluh lembar saja untuk acara pernikahannya. Undangan dengan warna hitam elegant dan bercampur dengan warna emas, warna emas yang memang berasal dari bubuk emas murni yang bertabur di permukannya, tulisan dengan huruf italic di mana nama oppanya dan nama Yixing unninya tercetak timbul yang juga di lapisi emas, serta pita perak dengan sulaman-sulaman dari benang emas putih yang menghiasinya. Hanya keluarga dan beberapa rekan bisnis serta sahabat yang mendapatkannya, salah satunya adalah Baekhyun.

"boleh aku mengajak Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"hahh? Tidak perlu, kurasa ia juga akan mendapatkannya dari Sehun, dan ini..' Kyungsoo mengulurkan lagi satu undangan tersebut pada Baekhyun "berikan pada Hyejin" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"berapa biaya membuat benda ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polos membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"entahlah, tapi kurasa oppaku itu tidak akan kehilangan kekayaannya begitu saja hanya karena benda itu.. mungkin hanya mempengaruhi nol koma sekian" sahut Kyungsoo bercanda dan keduanya tertawa nyaring. Dan dengan hati-hati Baekhyun meletakkan benda itu ke dalam ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku teksnya ketika guru Im memasuki ruangan dengan senyum cerahnya.

.

.

.

"aisshhhh!' berulang kali desisan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, tanganya dengan lincah menyapukan penanya pada buku teksnya, menyalin tugas rumah milik Minhyun. Di sampingnya juga ada Jongin yag tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara Minhyun, terpaksa mengungsi dan duduk pada kursi Jongin di samping Sehun yang dengan nyamannya menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja dan menatap keduanya datar.

"kau utang penjelasan padaku!" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"apa?" Tanya Minhyun yang merasa dirinya ditanyai.

"bukan kau, tapi dia" sahut Sehun dan mengangguk ke arah Jongin yang masih sibuk mencatat.

"iya, apa?" Sehun mengangkat bahunya enggan menjawab dan mendapat dengusan kesal dari Minhyun.

" _good morning, everybody.._ " suara cempreng namun merdu itu terdengar dari arah pintu, Chen si pemilik suara cempreng namun merdu itu baru saja memasuki kelas dengan menenteng ranselnya dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya duduk di kursinya, tepatnya di seberang kursi Jongin yang sedang di duduki oleh Minhyun.

"hai Chen" sapa Minhyun secukupnya. Chen menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menyentakkan pena di tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi Minhyun dengan mata yang menatap Sehun santai.

"tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan" ujarnya santai. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"mungkin kau yang harus menjelaskannya padaku, bagaimana kau bisa menggaet Luhan sunbae? kau bahkan mengantarnya pulang kemarin" tambah Jongin dan menatap Sehun menantang, Sehun memasang wajah datar tanpa ekpresinya seolah tidak takut akan tatapan mata Jongin.

Minhyun, chen dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan secara serentak menatap Sehun tidak percaya…

"Lu… Luhan sunbae?" kata Chen tergagap. Jongin mengangguk.

"Luhan sunbae yang itu?" tambah Chanyeol, kedua tangannya menggesturkan huruf S di udara dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sementara Minhyun mengangguk membenarkan mungkin? Entahlah.

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan alis terangkat menatap Sehun yang mendengus kesal padanya. "oh, man! Kau beruntung sekali" seru Chen pada Sehun yang menatapnya heran.

"jelaskan padaku darimana letak beruntungnya aku itu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit cuek, tapi di dalam hatinya membenarkan semuanya, betapa beruntungnya ia bisa bersama Luhan, malaikat dengan rambut keemasan dan kulit sama bersinarnya dengan rambutnya.

"ohh, bung! Dia itu, mutiara tidak terjamah di sekolah ini" sahut Chanyeol dan meninju pelan dada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk-angguk, matanya bertemu dengan mata Jongin yang mengendikkan bahunya.

"dan kau harus melihat ini, satu-satunya hal yang menjadi bukti bahwa Luhan sunbae itu benar-benar sangat jauh dari jangkauan…" desis Chen sembari meletakkan sebuah majalah otomotif ternama dari ranselnya dan meletakkannya di meja Sehun. Chanyeol menjulurkan lehernya ingin melihat, sementara Jongin hanya mendengus pelan, tidak tertarik.

Sehun menahan nafasnya, terberkatilah matanya. Pada sampul majalah itu, sosok malaikat keemasannyalah yang menjadi objek, tengah berbaring terlentang di atas kap Audi V10 berwarna silver, dengan gaun berwarna hitam keperakan berbelahan dada rendah dan bawahan yang hanya mencapai titik tertinggi pahanya, Luhannya tampak seksi dan menggoda. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tajam namun tetap tidak meninggalkan kesan feminim, membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya lebih lama sebelum menggeram kecil. " _shit_!" makinya sebelum merampas majalah tersebut kemudian meloncati Minhyun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk berlari keluar kelas.

"ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Chen setelah berhasil mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Ketiganya mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu.

Jongin melanjutkan menyalin tugasnya diikuti Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"kau! Harus menjelaskan ini juga padaku" seru Chanyeol dengan menunjuk Jongin tepat di wajahnya.

"apa?" Tanya Jongin cuek.

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel Baekhyun yang tadi dilupa oleh Baekhyun dan menunjukkannya tepat di hadapan Jongin, foto yang ia unduh dari akun media sosialnya. Jongin terbelalak.. "ituu.."

"hmm?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

"woooahhhh" pekikan Chen dan Minhyun ketika melihat foto pada ponsel Baekhyun membuat Jongin menggeram kecil dan menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas padanya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, aku duluan ya" ujar Baekhyun ketika pelajaran berakhir. Dengan menyematkan ranselnya di punggung, ia berpamitan pada Kyungsoo yang masih membereskan barangnya yang tergeletak di meja.

"cepat sekali" Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

"maaf, aku berjanji pada Chanyeol unutk melihatnya berlatih hari ini, tidak apa kan?" Kyungsoo mangangguk pelan, tanda ia mengerti dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun mempersilahkannya pergi.

Dengan tergesa Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelasnya, berjalan di koridor yang ramai oleh siswa yang akan pulang setelah bunyi bell tanda pelajaran berakhir, ruang auditorium berada cukup jauh dari kelasnya, ia harus berjalan melewati ruangan kelas tingkat satu, melewati taman yang memisahkan antara tingkat satu dan dua yang berada di bawah—sisanya berada di lantai dua—dan kantin yang walaupun jam pelajaran berakhir tetap saja selalu ramai, beberapa siswa yang mengambil kelas tambahan menggunakannya sebagai tempat berkumpul menghabiskan waktu menunggu kelas tambahan mereka di mulai., di ujung koridor bangunan kantin, di sanalah ruang auditorium yang serbaguna, ruangan yang di gunakan sebagai ruangan olahraga indoor, di mana terdapat kolam renang serta lapangan basket serta bangku-bangku penonton yang sanggup menampung seluruh siswa dan guru di sekolahnya. Dan di sana jugalah club memanah selalu berlatih, yang artinya Chanyeol sedang berada di sana, sedang memegang busur panahnya membidik sasaran panahannya, Baekhyun membayangkan betapa keren Chanyeolnya ketika membidikkan busur panahnya mengincar sasaran panahan dengan garis hitam, biru merah yang melingkar sebagai sasaran bidiknya, walaupun sudah ratusan kali ia melihatnya, tetap saja Baekhyun tidak pernah tidak terpesona pada sosok Chanyeolnya yang seperti itu.

Ia melangkah perlahan memasuki ruang auditorium, jika saja tidak ada beberapa siswa yanag sedang bermain basket, mungkin langkah kakinya akan bergema. Matanya menyapu seluruh penjuru dan berhenti pada sisi lain ruangan auditorium, di mana beberapa siswa berkumpul dengan membawa busur panah masing –masing, dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri, merangkai busur panahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum memutuskan untuk menyaksikan dari kursi penonton saja.

Dengan ransel di pangkuan dan tangan yang menyangga dagunya, ia menyaksikan para anggota club memanah yang bersiap mengambil posisi masing-masing, di mana Chanyeol tengah berdiri bersiap membidikkan busur panahnya, pandangan Baekhyun tidak pernah lepas darinya, pada sosok tinggi yang tengah membidikan busur panahnya itu. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol melepaskan anak panahnya dan… tepat sasaran, Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia terkesirap saat Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya dan dengan jari telunjuk menunjuknya sembari menyeringai manis pada Baekhyun. Senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar, ia tau di manapun dirinya, ke mana pun ia, ia percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu menemukan keberadaannya..

.

.

.

"Chaann… Chanyeol" suara Baekhyun bergetar seiring dengan Chanyeol yang memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat pada bahunya yang terbuka, oh jangan salahkan Baekhyun, tapi salahkan lengan _jumper_ yang ia kenakan karena setiap ia menggerakkan tangannya, lengan junpernya selalu merosot melewati lengannya.

"Chaaaan!" rengek Baekhyun—lagi—ketika Chanyeol berpindah pada lehernya yang juga terekspos akibat dari rambutnya yang ia gulung ke atas, Baekhyun bingung, antara senang dan juga cemas, senang karena sudah lama Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya seperti ini dan cemas karena mereka berada di rumah Baekhyun, tepatnya di kamarnya sendiri, bisa saja, eomma ataupun kedua adiknya menemukan mereka sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini, walaun pun ia ragu jika eommanya akan marah mengingat kedua orangtuanya sudah 'memberikan' dirinya pada chanyeol seutuhnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu.

"Baek..." suara berat Chanyeol mengalun, memanggilnya membuat Baekhyun menggigil saat deru nafasnya menerpa lehernya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah merona dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia tersenyum lebar sebelum kedua tanganya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun dan dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. Ia tidak peduli pada pekikkan Baekhyun ataupun Baekhyunnya sendiri yang berusaha meredam suara pekikkannya.

"Baekhyun, Park Baekhyun.." gumamnya sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan antara bahu dan leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma strawberry polos dari sana, mencicipinya sedikit demi sedikit, seolah kenikmatan itu akan habis jika ia menikmatinya sekaligus.

"Chanyeol…" panggil Baekhyun—lagi-lagi—dengan suara bergetar.

"hmmm?" gumam Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mencengkram erat kaus Chanyeol karena getaran suara Chanyeol membawa sensasi aneh yang menggelitik pada lehernya.

"ja… jangan berbekas, kumohon" pinta Baekhyun pelan, saat ia merasakan gigi-gigi Chanyeol menggigit pelan kulit lehernya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya sembari menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang harusnya lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Matanya menatapi tiap inchi wajah imut di hadapannya, rona pada pipinya yang membuatnya semakin imut, poninya yang jatuh menutupi sebagian keningnya, ahh, betapa ia memuja wajah polos tanpa lapisan make up itu, betapa ia mengagungkannya melebihi para dewi kecantikan dalam metologi Yunani, mengapa? Karena sosok di pangkuannya ini begitu nyata mewarisi kecantikan-kecantikan para dewi tersebut, ia memujanya, memujanya dengan meletakkannya pada titik puncak tertinggi pemujaannya pada segala hal.

Byun Baekhyun, betapa ia ingin segera menjadikannya sebagai miliknya seutuhnya, mengubahnya menjadi Park Baekhyun, dan akan terus menjaganya tetap seperti itu…

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap wajah polos di hadapannya, membuat sang pemilik wajah membuka matanya dan menatap sayu padanya, menatap sama dengan dirinya begitu penuh akan pemujaan. Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangan besarnya pada wajah itu, perlahan mengecup keningnya, lalu turun mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang sehalus kelopak mawar itu, kemudian mengecup ringkas pipi yang merona sebelum memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir berwarna pink alami Baekhyun, menciumnya lama dan panjang, memberi apa yang menjadi hak Baekhyun dan menerima apa yang seharusnya ia miliki.

Chanyeol tersenyum di antara ciumanya ketika Baekhyun merangkul pelan lehernya dengan kedua tangannya dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bibir pemuda itu. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, memperdalam ciumannya..

"noonaaaa" suara cempreng terdengar dari luar kamar Baekhyun, yang sontak membuat Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol memberengut kesal.

"ya?" sahut Baekhyun dan berusaha turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, tapi pemuda itu menolak dan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"noona, aku butuh bantuanmu, aku kesulitan mengerjakan tugasku" seru suara itu lagi.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya ketika melihat Chanyeol menggeleng pelan "tapi noona juga sedang.." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak menahan desahan ketika Chanyeol mengecup kembali pundaknya "mengejarkan tugas noona, besok noona akan ujian"

"bohong! Bukankah Chanyeol hyung ada di dalam!" sahutnya lagi. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar

"tidak, tidak ada Chanyeol hyung di sini!" seru Baekhyun.

"ya sudah, kalau begitu bantu aku"

"maaf, noona..tidak bisa"

"hahh, ya sudahlah" suara derap langkah terdengar menjauhi kamar Baekhyun membuat gadis itu mengurut dadanya pelan.

"kau berbohong" bisik Chanyeol di telinganya. Baekhyun menatapnya bengis, "menurutmu? Karena siapa aku berbohong?" sahut Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan serak sebelum menyatukan bibirnya pada milik Baekhyun yang merekah karena senyuman.

"aku menginap?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, kemudian menggigit kecil cuping telinganya. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"tenang, Baek, aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kita menikah, itu sumpahku dan aku bersedia menjadi kodok jika aku melanggarnya" ujar Chanyeol yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Baekhyun.

"baiklah" sahut Baekhyun dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"aku hanya akan memelukmu hingga pagi" ucap Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"tangga yang selalu kugunakan.."

Tawa Baekhyun nyaris meledak saat mengingat tangga aluminium yang terletak di beranda kamarnya yang selalu Chanyeol gunakan untuk keluar dari kamarnya di lantai dua setelah ia menginap, agar orangtua Baekhyun tidak mengetahui Chanyeol yang menginap di kamar putri sulungnya.

"Baek?"

"hmm?"

Dan Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun pelan, dalam dan lembut, menambah deretan daftar ciuman Chanyeol yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Baekhyun.

* * *

 **hahhhhh, panas yahh dunia inii... *kipaskipas***

 **Hohohi, ketahuan banget saya ChanBaek Hard shipper. Fufufufu. In hanya special chapter, untuk jaga2 jika saja chanbaek scene pada chapter2 selanjutnya agak kurang.**

 **VIVA CAHNBAEEEEEKK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! DI FF INI BEBERAPA MEMBER MENGALAMI PERUBAHAN GENDER! Bagi yang gasuka saya ga mempermasalahkan kok kalo ga mau baca. Well,saya hanya ngingatin**

 **Well, enjoy it..:)**

* * *

Dengan langkah lebarnya Sehun berjalan cepat menaiki satu persatu tangga yang membawanya pada lantai tiga di mana terletak kelas Luhan di sana. Beberapa tatapan dari para sunbaenya tidak ia hiraukan, yang ia tau, Luhan harus menjelaskan ini padanya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat majalah otomotif di tangannya, ketika ruangan kelas 3B berada di depan matanya, dengan sedikit ragu ia melongokkan kepalanya melewati pintu yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya, ia mendesah pelan ketika tidak mendapati sosok Luhan di sana, hanya ranselnya yang teronggok pada meja.

Dengan cepat otaknya menangkap di mana keberadaan Luhan dan kembali memutar tubuhnya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas Luhan, ia berhenti sejenak ketika akan menuruni tangga saat matanya menangkap sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang serta wajah angkuh terkesan dingin lewat di hadapannya, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya namun memilih mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menuruni tangga menemui Luhannya

Alunan lembut music klasik memenuhi pendengarannya ketika Sehun memasuki ruangan latihan tari, di tengah ruangan ia melihat Luhan tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya melakukan pemanasan, kemejanya ia lepas menyisahkan kaus tipis berwarna putih yang membungkus tubuhnya pas, hanya rok kotak-kotak dari sergamnya yang tersisa. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Luhan tersenyum pada refleksi Sehun dari balik cermin ketika pemuda itu berjalan mendekat padanya dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Luhan memutar tubuhnya membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan Sehun

"apa?" Tanya Luhan lembut dan mendapat gelengan dari Sehun. Dari jarak sedekat ini Luhan bisa memghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang manis, seperti aroma apple pie yang lezat ditaburi bubuk kayu manis dan aroma samar dari sabun cair dan keringat yang bersatu, membuatnya sedikit limbung.

"Sehunniee!" Luhan terpekik ketika lengan Sehun melingkar pada pinggangnya dan menarik tubuh Luhan merapat padanya.

" _you don't even tell me.._ " bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang karena hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa tengkuknya

" _about what?_ " Tanya Luhan setelah berhasil mengontrol perasaannya

"pekerjaan _, maybe?_ " sahut Sehun dan membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis saat matanya melihat majalah yang di pegang Sehun.

" _so, what is the problem?_ " Tanya Luhan lagi, sedikit mengintimidasi Sehun.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, satu tangannya terlepas dari pinggang Luhan dan merayap naik, mengusap lengan Luhan dan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat "tidak ada, kecuali rasa cemburu pada kru-kru yang bebas melihatmu berpose…" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan "seksii.." lanjutnya dengan suara seraknya yang membuat Luhan hampir gila saat Sehun mengecup singkat cuping telinga Luhan membuat Luhan bergetar hebat.

"dasar kau bayi besar yang nakal" rutuk Luhan dan mengecup ujung hidung Sehun lembut dan sebagai balasan Sehun melangkah maju mendesak Luhan melangkah mundur beberapa langkah hingga Luhan merasakan dinginnya dinding kaca pada punggungnya.

"itu hanya profesiku, lagipula mereka itu professional" ucap Luhan, tangannya terulur mengenyahkan rambut Sehun yang menutupi keningnya, "tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan" tambahnya lalu mencium pipi Sehun singkat.

"syukurlah…"lirih Sehun, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Luhan menghirup aroma mawar yang menguar dari sana dan memberikannya kecupan-kecupan kecil yang mengalirkan ribuan volt listrik pada Luhan yang refleks membuat Luhan mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Sehun.

"Se..Sehun.." gumam Luhan berusaha menutupi suaranya yang bergetar.

"hmmm?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Luhan dan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Luhan menggeleng dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Tangan Sehun yang mencengkram lengan Luhan terangkat dan mencium telapak tangan Luhan dan pergelangan nadinya dengan intim, membuat Luhan tersipu karena perbuatan pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Luhan… Luhan!" Sehun menggumamkan nama Luhan sebelum menunduk dan mencium bibir Luhan dalam, lama dan panas. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika Luhan menjadi pusing dan limbung akibat dari perbuatannya, yang ia tau ia hanya ingin memberikan Luhan sebuah ciuman yang tidak akan Luhan lupa dan menikmati desahan kecil yang lolos dari bibir Luhan. Telapak tangannya menekan punggung Luhan lembut, memberikan pijatan pelan di sana dan Luhan berjinjit membalasnya dengan mengalungkan kedua lenganya pada leher Sehun tanpa berniat melepas tautan mereka. Ah, betapa semuanya terasa benar jika mereka bersama…

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Kyungsoo masih setia berdiri di ujung koridor kelasnya menunggu Sehun. Sekolah sudah sepi sedari tadi, hanya ada petugas kebersihan yang membersihkan ruang-ruang kelas serta beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal menunggu jemputan. Jika biasanya ia akan menggerutu jika Sehun terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu, tapi sekarang tidak, bibirnya tak hentinya tersenyum, cuaca hari ini memang sedikit mendung, tapi ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan bahwa hari ini tidak akan turun hujan, tapi semuanya salah… hari ini hujan turun dengan lebatnya membasahi bumi, padahal kota Seoul baru saja berada di awal musim panas dan hujan biasanya akan turun di akhir-akhir musim panas. ribuan bahkan jutaan tetes air membasahi segala apa yang ada di bawahnya. Kyungsoo selalu menyukai hujan, jangan Tanya alasannya karena iapun bingung, ada begitu banyak alasan mengapa ia menyukai hujan, ia menyukainya, menyukai suara rintikan hujan yang beradu dengan atap rumah, suara rinai hujan yang terbawa angin, serta suara merdu tetes air yang jatuh dari atap menyentuh tanah selalu berhasil membuatnya terhanyut atau mungkin juga akibat yang ditimbulkan hujan itu sendiri yang menjadi alasannya untuk menyukai hujan, hujan yang mengakibatkan rerumputan menjadi basah dan membawa aroma segar dan sejuk bagi indra penciumannya, akhir-akhir ini juga hujan kadang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang bagaikan genta angin, lembut dan tidak terkira masuk ke dalam kehidupannya menambahkan lagi satu alasan baginya untuk semakin menyukai hujan…

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap pada ujung sepatunya yang basah, lalu mendongak, mengulurkan tanganya merasakan sensasi sejuk dari air hujan yang menetes pada telapak tangannya, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan pias-pias air hujan yang terbawa oleh angin dan menerpa wajahnya lembut.

Ia membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut mengulurkan tangannya membiarkan telapak tangannya basah oleh air hujan. Setela menatap wajah orang tersebut dari samping, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, kembali merasakan hembusan angin, menarik nafasnya dalam, mencium aroma basah hujan dan aroma yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara husky itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"menunggu Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan posisinya.

"Sehun menitipkanmu padaku, ia ada urusan dan tidak bisa pulang bersamamu" ujarnya lagi, membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau membuka matanya dan menatap orang itu.

"kau kira aku barang?" seru Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"ah, maaf… aku hanya menyampaikan pesan Sehun tanpa menyortirnya" ia membela dirinya kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya dan menunjukkan pesan Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

 _From: Oh Sehun_

 _Kai, aku titip Kyungsoo padamu, aku ada sedikit urusan tidak bisa pulang bersamanya. Kupercayakan dia padamu…_

"ya ya ya" Kyungsoo mengangguk malas ketika membaca pesan Sehun itu.

"jadi?"

"mau bagaimana lagi? Haruskah aku bermalam di sini?" sahut Kyungsoo dengn alis terangkat. Kyungsoo tertegun ketika pemuda berkulit tan di sampingnya itu tertawa serak, begitu menawan.

Keduanya kembali terdiam menikmati tetesan air hujan di hadapan mereka, hening panjang hingga akhirnya Jongin kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya "kau mau mencobanya?"

"apa?" sahut Kyungsoo tanpa berbalik.

"mandi hujan" jawab Jongin singkat. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Jongin dan tertegun mendapat Jongin dengan ekspresi seriusnya pertanda bahwa ia tidak bercanda dengan perkataanya barusan.

"eh?"

"hmmmm"

"tapikan…"

"oh, ayolah kita sudah dewasa, kita tidak akan sakit" Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan ranselnya di lantai koridor dan membuka rompi seragamnya kemudian perlahan maju selangkah, membiarkan hujan membasahi separuh bagian tubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya jatuh lemas akibat guyuran hujan menutupi kening dan wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tanpa ragu juga menjatuhkan ranselnya pada lantai dan mengikuti langkah Jongin.

"kuharap kau bertanggung jawab atas semua ini" seru Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga karena suaranya teredam deras hujan.

"tentu" jawab Jongin sebelum mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo kemudian membawanya menuju lapangan sepakbola yang tidak jauh dari koridor tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Keduanya berputar-putar, bernyanyi, tertawa saling melemparkan senyum menikmati tetesan hujan yang menetes pada kulit mereka menembus seragam yang mereka kenakan.

"Jongin, ini luar biasa menakjubkan" pekik Kyungsoo saat mendongakkan wajahnya membiarkan rintik hujan membasahi wajahnya menusuk-nusknya lembut.

"kubilang juga apa" sahut Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"mau berdansa?" tawar Jongin sembari mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Kyungsoo yang menatap tangannya ragu "berdansa di tengah hujan, kapan lagi kau akan merasakannya" Jongin mempertahankan penawarannya dan tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mengulurkan tanganya menyambut uluran tangannya.

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo merapat padanya, satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo dan satu lagi masih setia menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, dengan cekatan ia menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo agar bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan sesuai irama rintik hujan dan hembusan angin, mereka berdansa di atas rumput lapangan sepakbola dan di bawah guyuran hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka, ajaibnya keduanya tidak merasa kedingin meski telah setengah jam berada di bawah guyuran hujan. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat tanpa ada satupun yang menghalangi, saling memancarkan kehangatn masing-masing sehingga keduanya tidak merasakan kedinginan, setidaknya begitulah menurut keduanya.

Jongin menunduk, menyatukan keningnya dengan milik Kyungsoo, menatap dalam pada wajah Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejamnya yang seolah mempercayakan seluruhnya pada Jongin. Matanya beralih pada bibir tipis Kyungsoo, tidak, Jongin tidak akan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada milik Kyungsoo, bukan karena ia tidak ingin siapapun termasuk dirinya tidak akan tahan melihat bibir tipis berbentuk hati dan berwarna pink alami itu berada sedekat ini dengan miliknya, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo kecewa karena perbuatannya dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang menjauh, ia akan menunggu hingga Kyungsoo menyadari perasaannya sendiri dan membalas perasaanya. Jongin tersentak, tunggu… perasaan? Perasaan apa yang ia maksud? Perasaan suka pada Kyungsoo? perasaan cinta? Sayang? Apa? Apa yang dimaksud olehnya tadi? Ia kembali tersentak ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menatap Jongin dalam pada mata dan tersenyum sebelum berjinjit mengecup sekilas pipi Jongin yang basah, ia bahkan bisa merasakan hangat dari bibir Kyungsoo dan masih tertinggal di sana, pada pipinya..

"terima kasih Jongin… kau memang teman yang baik"

Dan perkataan Kyungsoo membuatnya mual, ia merasakan pukulan telak mengenai ulu hatinya. Teman? Hahh, kau terlalu berharap banyak Jongin…

.

.

.

"noona!"

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap kedua adiknya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan buku tulis di tangan masing-masing.

"ya?" sahutnya lembut.

" _tugasku.. ugh, how I hate henguel, with all my soul"_ gerutu Zico dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk pada meja belajarnya diikuti Zelo yang sama persis memasang muka kesalnya.

"apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap kedua adiknya bergantian.

"Hangeul, aku tidak begitu bisa membacanya noona!" jawab Zelo setengah merengek.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya maklum "kemarikan" seru Kyungsoo dan mengulurkan tangannya mengambil buku tulis di kedua tangan adiknya "noona akan menerjemahkannya saja. Oke? Selebihnya kalian melanjutkannya sendiri" tambahnya sembari meletakkan kedua buku tersebut di mejanya, tangannya memegang pena dan mulai membaca pada buku adiknya.

Zico dan Zelo keduanya beranjak dari sisi Kyungsoo dan memilih berbaring pada ranjang king size milik noona mereka, betapa mereka terkagum dengan kelembutan sprei serta kanopi rumit yang menghiasi ranjang itu, serta—keduanya menarik nafas menghirup aroma strawberry—aroma khas strawberry yang selalu menguar dari tubuh noonanya. Entah alasan apa yang membuat keduanya begitu kagum pada noonanya itu, cantik? Itu sudah pasti lagipula cantik itu relative, pintar? Tentu saja, noonanya yang lihai bermain piaono sejak usia lima tahun, mengusai tiga bahasa dan mampu mengerti beberapa bahasa yang ada di dunia mungkin juga menjadi salah satu alasan. Tapi ada satu alasan yang membuat keduanya semakin kagum pada noonanya itu, noonanya itu kuat sekaligus lembut, kuat alam artian menghadapi semua masalahnya dengan tabah serta lembut karena ia benar-benar mampu mengntrol emosinya dan tetap tersenyum manis sesakit apapun itu.

Keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan, membuat keduanya tersenyum geli lalu kembali bergelut pada selimut dan sprei milik noonanya.

"hei Zelo!" panggil Zico dengan berbisik.

"hmm?"

"menurutmu, mmm…"

"apa?"

"kau taukan jika Kyungsoo noona itu cantik?" Tanya Zico setelah cukup lama terdiam "dan juga cerdas" tambahnya.

"hmm, lalu?" Zelo mengangguk.

"bagaimana jika ada seorang yang menyukainya dan berusaha membawanya pergi dari kita?" Zelo terdiam, mencerna tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kembarannya yang lebih tua beberapa menit darinya itu, di kepalanya ia membayangkan seorang pria membawa paksa noonanya dengan menarik sebuah rantai di lehernya, tidak peduli betapa kerasnya noona itu menangis pria itu tetap menyeretnya.

"tidaaaaaaakkk!" pekik Zelo membuat Zico dan Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan beranjak dari duduknya mendekati kedua adiknya dengan panik.

"kenapa?" tanyanya lagi ketika keduanya bungkam. Ia bernafas lega ketika keduanya menggeleng memberikan jawaban. "jangan membuat orang panik seperti itu, noona sudah menyelesaikannya, cepat lanjutkan tugas kalian" tambah Kyungsoo memerintahkan adiknya. Ia sendiri duduk pada sisi ranjangnya, menjangkau ponselnya yang tergeletak pada meja keci di samping ranjangnya. Jarinya dengan lincah bergerak pada layar lebar ponselnya, dan tersenyum pada ponselnya saat mendapati pesan dari Jongin.

Zico dan Zelo yang masih setia pada posisinya menatap heran pada tingkah noona mereka, keduanya saling pandang sebelum memutuskan untuk mengintip pada layar ponsel noonanya.

 _Kim Jongin._

Keduanya membulatkan matanya, kemudian saling pandang. "Kim Jongin?" seru mereka bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo berbalik menatap mereka dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"siapa? Siapa?" Tanya keduanya dengan nada menyelidik. Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban, membuat kedua adiknya semakin penasaran.

"sana selesaikan tugas kalian!" titah Kyungsoo sembari kembali berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

"tidak, sebelum noona memberitahukannya pada kami" sela keduanya bersamaan.

"apa?" Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar.

"Kim Jongin, siapa?" Tanya Zelo dengan menyipitkan matanya. Ia tau betul di dalam hidup noonanya itu, hanya ada ia, Zico, Sehun, Suho serta dad mereka, ohh jangan lupakan Minseok hyung, sepupu mereka yang walaupun ia jarang di rumah, tapi ia termasuk lelaki juga yang dekat dengan noonanya itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya "temanku"

"teman?" ulang Zico.

"teman" sahut Kyungsoo.

Zico dan Zelo mendekatkan wajah mereka pada wajah Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam "kim Jongin" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo membuat keduanya menyipitkn matanya meyakinkan diri pada perubahan wajah noona mereka. Keduanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian menjauh dan berlari berhamburan keluar kamar Kyungsoo.

" _mooom, his name is Kim Jongiiiinn_ " teriak keduanya nyaring, membuat Kyungsoo melotot kaget.

" _ohh, shiit_! Zicoo, Zelooo! _Stoop it_ " jerit Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat mengejar kedua adiknya yang sudah berhambur menuruni tanggan mencari keberadaan mom mereka di dapur. Kyungsoo berlari menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus dan melompat pada dua anak terakhir, mengejar adiknya yang menghilang ke arah dapur.

Ia menahan nafasnya, saat melihat momnya berdiri di counter dapur tengah berdiri di depan oven di apit oleh kedua adiknya yang tersenyum lebar hingga nyaris menyentuh telinga.

" _what?"_ Tanya momnya, heran.

" _don't listen to them!"_ pekik Kyungsoo.

Momnya mengangkat alis heran, kemudian Kyungsoo melanjutkan _"about Jongin, he's my friend, mom!"_

"Jongin?" ulang momnya semakin heran.

Dengan ujung matanya Kyungsoo memperhatikan kedua adiknya yang semakin melebarkan senyum, _shit_ maki Kyungsoo dalam hati.

" _Jongin? Who is Jongin?"_ momnya kembali mengangkat alis heran. "ahhh, mom mengerti…" detik itu juga Kyungsoo menyesali kebodohannya saat melihat momnya tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Sementara kedua adiknya dengan santainya mencomot pie yang baru saja keluar dari oven dan terkikik geli padanya.

Momnya bersiul kecil _"is someone falling in love, here?_ " ujar momnya dan kembali sibuk dengan adonan kulit pie di belakanganya.

" _ohh, how I hate you!_ " pekik Kyungsoo dan menunjuk kedua adiknya yang hanya memberikan senyum penuh kemenangan " _don't talk to me, anymore"_ tambahnya dan berlalu dari dapur.

"undang Jongin makan malam bersama kita" seru momnya dan Kyungsoo memilih mengacuhkannya. Di ruang tamu ia berpapasan dengan Suho dan Yixing, Kyungsoo memeluk oppanya sekilas dan berganti mengecup singkat pipi Yixing unninya yang tinggal dua hari lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"bagaimana kabar keponakanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut, ia bersumpah melihat rona pada pipi Yixing unninya saat ia bertanya seperti itu, rona bahagia.

"oh, dia baik-baik saja" sahut Suho yang juga sama bahagianya.

"aku tidak bertanya padamu, oppa!" sohe menanggapinya dingin. Dan ia tersenyum mendapati Yixing unninya tertawa.

"well, kurasa ia mencium aroma pie, dan ia kelaparan sekarang" ujar Yixing dan tersenyum lebar.

"mom, membuat pie di dapur, temui saja ia" kata Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Suho yang sudah duduk nyaman pada sofa dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya. Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti sosok Yixing yang menghilang ke dapur dan mengacuhkan kegaduhan yang di buat oleh adik kembarnya di dapur yang terdengar hingga ruang keluarga

"oppa?"

"hmmm?"

"semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Suho nyaman.

"tentu saja, tinggal menunggu hari, dan Yixing akan menjadi milik oppa seutuhnya, apa ada lebih membahagiakan?" jawab Suho lembut dengan mengusap kepala adiknya.

"kurasa ada" Suho mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya.

"ya, memberikan keluarga ini seorang cucu, kurasa" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, dan Suho tertawa serak tangannya mengacak rambut adiknya sayang.

"ya, dan membuatku menjadi seorang paman diusia muda!" sahut suara lain dari arah belakang mereka, keduanya berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang berjalan mendekati mereka, menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk pada sisi lain Suho.

"dasar, dongsaeng kurang ajar!" ujar Suho terlewat ceria dan dengan sengaja mengacak rambut pirang Sehun membuat sang empunya menggeram kesal.

.

.

.

Dentingan nyaring suara lonceng yang menggema pada sebuah gereja sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul menjadi pertanda di bukanya pintu gereja yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan ukiran-ukiran yang rumit menghiasianya, seorang wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluh melangkah masuk, gaun putih gading sebatas lutut dengan aksen lipit dan bordiran bunga bunga mawar serta kain tile yang melapisi bawahannya melambai diterpa angin, tali spageti dengan ujung berbentuk pita tersemat di pundak mungilnya, pada bagian pinggang terdapat belt dengan taburan permata Swarovski, dengan kain sutera yang membentang di balik tubuhnya, rambutnya panjangnya dibentuk menjadi kepangan tebal yang rumit dan mengagumkan, bandana yang juga bertabur permata Swarovski tersemat di puncak kepalanya sebagai penyangga kain tipis transparan yang menutupi wajahnya, walaupun tidak terlihat, tapi semua orang tau bahwa gadis itu tengah tersenyum manis di balik kain tipis tersebut. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah buket bunga dan tangan satu lagi digandeng oleh seorang pemuda remaja menggunakan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuh proporsionalnya, rambut pirang platinanya disisir kebelakang membawa kesan rapih dan keren secara bersamaan. Ekor panjang gaunnya dipegag oleh dua orang pemuda beranjak remaja yang mengenakan tuxedo putih dan dasi kupu-kupu yang menambah keimutan pada wajah mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju altar diiringi dentingan piano lembut, melewati para tamu undangan yang duduk pada kursi kayu panjang yang disediakan gereja, semua mata tertuju padanya, bahkan pemuda berparas bak malaikat yang sedang berdiri d altar—menunggunya—tidak berkedip menatapnya, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum dan rasa syukur karena sebentar lagi akan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya seutuhnya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut uluran tangan sang gadis, menggenggamnya kuat dan menuntunnya menaiki altar, ia mengangguk pada ketiga adiknya yang membawa—menuntun—mempelainya kepadanya.

Setelah mengucapkan janji untuk setia sehidup dan semati, Acara suci nan sakral itu berakhir dengan kedua mempelai menyematkan cincin di jemari keduanya, tepuk tangan riuh meggema pada gereja sederhana tersebut.

Suho dan Yixing, resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, membawa lembaran hidup baru yang akan mereka jalani, menambahkan jumlah anggota dalam keuarganya, memberikan cucu dan keponakan bagi adik-adiknya. Menghadirkan kehadiran bayi mungil yang kelak akan menjadi pengikat yang kuat bagi keluarganya…

.

.

.

"kau cantik"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan nyaris menjatuhkan piring berisi potongan kue di tangannya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Jongin berdiri di belakangnya dengan tersenyum lebar pada reaksinya.

"apa?"

"kau cantik" ulang Jongin, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah.

"tentu saja tuan Kim" ucap Kyungsoo dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tersenyum.

Namun dengan sigap tangan Jongin menahannya "jangan ke mana-mana, di sini saja" ucapnya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Kyungsoo yang walaupun sedikit kesal, menurutinya berdiri diam di samping Jongin dengan tangan memegang piring yang dipenuhi oleh potongan kue. Kedua matanya menyalang menatap panggung mini di sudut taman, di mana Baekhyun dan Chen tengah memamerkan suara merdu mereka, serta Chanyeol dan Minhyun yang mengiringinya dengan petikan dan dentingan piano serta gitar yang harmonis.

"kau masih marah?" Tanya Jongin pelan, tangannya terulur mencomot sepotong kue krim dari piring Kyungsoo..

"tidak" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, matanya menyapu seluruh tamu undangan, tadi setelah janji suci diucapkan, tepat di belakang gereja tersebut terdapat sebuah taman yang luas dengan hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga-bungan musim panas yang bermekaran yang disulap menjadi tempat pesta, dengan beberapa meja kursi serta sebuah gazebo tempat Yixing unninya melempar buket bunganya dan ia sangat iri pada Baekhyun yang mendapatkannya, sebenarnya Chanyeol lah yang mendapatkanya tapi tentu saja ia memberinya pada Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

Ia melirik Jongin yang juga sibuk menatap sekelilingnya, sebelum acara pelemparan buket bunga tadi, Jongin dengan percaya dirinya berjanji akan menangkapkan untuknya, tapi mana? Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"ayolah Kyungsoo, itu hanya sebuah buket bunga aku bisa memberimu yang lebih bagus dari itu" ujar Jongin "maaf ya" tambahnya.

"hmm.."

"ayo ikuut" Jongin dengan cepat menarik tangannya menjauh dari keramaian pesta, Kyungsoo mendengus pelan kemudian melambai pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di atas panggung dan menatap padanya seolah bertanya.

"mau ke mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jongin.

"temani aku berdoa, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berdoa" jawab Jongin masih dengan mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo membawa—menyeretnya—menuju gereja kecil tempat upacara pernikahan tadi berlangsung.

.

.

.

"kau datang?"

"ya?"

Tangan Sehun terulur menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Luhan "kubilang, kau datang?"

"hmm, pemotretanku lebih cepat dari yang kuduga, kenapa?" sahut Luhan dan meremas lembut jemari Sehun.

"tidak, terima kasih.." lirih Sehun.

"tidak masalah"

Keduanya kembali menikamati pemandangan di hadapan mereka, hamparan rumput hijau dengan sinar matahari dimusim panas, serta bunga-bunga krysantimun yang bermekaran. Suasana ramai pesta pernikahan masih tertangkap oleh telinga mereka, tapi keduanya tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

" _by the way,_ aku belum memberikan ucapan selamat pada hyungmu.." ucap Luhan memecah keheningan, ia menoleh menatap wajah Sehun yang menurutnya semakin tampan dengan tuxedo dan dasi kupu-kupu yang ia kenakan serta siraman cahaya matahari di musim panas.

"ya?" Sehun menoleh menatapnya juga.

"mana hyungmu? aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya.."

"nanti saja" ucap Sehun serak.

"dasar kau musang bajingan yang tidak bisa sedikit pun menjauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku" protes Luhan ketika Sehun menariknya ke dalam pelukan Sehun dengan wajah Sehun yang terbenam pada cerukan leher dan pundaknya. Sehun tertawa renyah di sana, membuat Luhan terkikik geli.

"kyaaa, Sehun" pekik Luhan ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya. Membawanya berputar-putar di bawah sinar matahari musim panas.

Sehun memeluk pinggangnya erat sementara Luhan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Sehun. Mekipun jarak kakinya dngan tanah hanya beberapa inchi saja, tapi cukup membuatnya takut, walau begitu ia yakin Sehun akan menjaganya…

"Luhan?"

"hmm?"

"kelak, menikahlah denganku"

Luhan merona atas perkatan Sehun namun perlahan ia mengangguk, mempercayakan semuanya pada Sehun, semuanya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat bibir Sehun menjangkau miliknya—lagi—menciumnya lembut.

* * *

 **Keren bukan jaminan juga apdet! Silahkan buka profil saya di atas.**

 **Hehehehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

 **GUE TERJEMAHIN!**

 **KALO NGGAK SUKA YA NGGAK UDAH MEMBACA,**

 **DARIPADA MENGHINA DAN MEMBUAT DOSA!**

 **I'M WARNING YOU, ASSHOLE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan gontai melewati lorong rumah sakit yang selalu ramai, berulang kali ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, perkataan dokter Kim tentang sesuatu yang seolah langsung menghancurkan dunianya, begitu terngiang di telinganya. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya mengenyahkan kebisingan di sekitarnya, menutup pikirannya dari hal-hal yang mengganggunya, menyumbat hidungnya dari aroma pembersih lantai serta obat-obatan atin khas yang dimiliki seluruh rumah sakit di dunia, walau rumah sakit bertaraf international pun tidak menjamin akan terbebas dari bau-bauan tersebut.

" _jongiin"_

Suara lembut yang memanggilnya itu bergema di kepalanya, ahh betapa ia menyukai suara tersebut, betapa ia menyukai senyuman yang mengembang seiring disebutnya namanya, betapa ia menyukai hatinya yang bergetar ketika suara itu terdengar memanggilnya, betapa ia menyukai desiran pada aliran darahnya ketika sang pemilik suara berada di dekatnya, detak jangtungnya yang menggila ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Betapa ia tidak menyadari sejauh mana ia terjatuh pada pesonanya.

Detik itu juga ketika merasa kekosongan di dadanya, Jongin menangis, menangis dalam diam, menangis di antara koridor rumah sakit yang selalu ramai. Ia meratapi nasibnya, hidupnya yang begitu sempurna di mata orang lain, namun begitu malang baginya. Dan ketika ia tersadar, ia terkejut saat mendapati dirinya berlari menuju parkiran mobilnya, mengendarai mobilnya dengan memacunya gila-gilaan di jalan raya, mengacuhkan pekikan klakson serta caci maki orang yang nyaris ditabraknya. Ketika ponselnya bordering nyaring, menampilkan sebuah nama yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi kepalanya sepanjang hari, ia tau tujuannya, ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika memutuskan untuk membawa mobilnya—dirinya—menuju harapannya.

.

.

.

 _Di kala hati resah_

 _Seribu ragu ating memaksaku_

 _Rindu semakin menyerang_

 _Kalaulah aku dapat membaca pikiranmu_

 _Dengan sayap pengharapanku ingin terbang jauh_

Kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang masih ramai, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun tadi setelah mereka menikmati makan siang mereka.

" _apa kau menyukai Jongin? Kau menyayanginya? Terlebih lagi, apa kau mencintainya?"_

Tanpa terasa airmatanya berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, ya ia tau, ia tau perasaanya. Ia tau ia menyukai Jongin, menyayanginya bahkan mencintainya. Di awal mereka bertemu ia sudah merasakannya. Ia mengerti mengapa ia tidak menyukai ketika Jongin tersenyum pada orang lain, bukan pada dirinya, ia tau mengapa wajahnya terasa panas jika seorang menyebutkan nama Jongin di hadapannya, suara Jongin, sentuhan tangannya, genggaman tangannya, serta senyum hangat Jongin yang ditujukan padanya, ia menyukai semuanya.. semuanya. Tanpa sadar seluruh saraf motoriknya memang membutuhkan Jongin di sana. Dengan tergesa ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua di mana kelas Jongin berada, ia harus bertemu Jongin untuk memastikan semuanya, untuk menanyakan bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu padanya. Sejenak ia ragu, bagaimana jika Jongin tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya? Namun pada akhirnya ia mampu meyakinkan dirinya, setidaknya Jongin harus tau bahwa ia manyukai Jongin, bahwa ia mencintainya, tidak perlu bertanya dari mana dimulainya, karena ia tidak peduli kapan dimulainya dan kapan juga kapan pula berakhirnya. Karena Jongin merupakan awal dan akhir baginya, terdengar berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

 _Lihat awan pun gelisah_

 _Daun-daun jatuh berguguran_

 _Namun cintamu kasih_

 _Terbit laksana bintang_

 _Yang bersinar cerah menerangi jiwaku_

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya kuat, sedikit rasa kecewa ia rasakan saat dirinya tidak menemukan Jongin di kelasnya, namun hanya sekian detik ia merasakan rasa kecewa itu ketika kepalanya meneriakan sebuah tempat di mana kemungkinan besar Jongin akan berada. Dengan cepat ia berbalik kembali berlari menuruni tangga dan berbelok ke kiri menuju ruang kelas seni.

Bahunya bergerak naik turun dramatis, tangannya mencengkram dadanya kuat, nafasnya menggantung akibat dari berlari ia membungkuk sebentar menetralkan nafasnya sebelum memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Dan di sanalah Jongin, duduk diam di depan grand piano dengan sebuah earphone yang menutupi telinganya, matanya menatap kosong pada tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya, hembusan angin menerpa poninya yang jatuh di keningnya, menambahkan kesan tampan yang berlebihan pada wajah Jongin yang memang sudah tampan. Dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya, menatap figure wajah Jongin dari samping menyimpannya baik-baik pada memorinya agar ia ati menikmatinya di lain waktu, jika saja ia tidak ati bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya pada ruang yang tersisa dari kursi yang di duduki oleh Jongin, membuat pundak mereka bersentuhan dan Jongin yang tersentak dari lamunannya berbalik dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Jongin menatapnya seolah bertanya, mulutnya menggumamkan kata 'apa' tanpa suara, sementara tangannya naik melepaskan earphone dan mengalungkannya pada lehernya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, tangannya terulur menjangkau tuts-tuts piano dengan ujung jarinya, menekannya lembut menghasilkan nada-nada yang harmonis, meleburkan dirinya pada nada-nada yang diciptakan oleh jemarinya yang berpadu dengan tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya, mulutnya terbuka melantunkan sebuah lagu.

" _andaikan kudapat mengungkapkan perasaanku_

 _Hingga membuat kau percaya_

 _Akan kuberikan seutuhnya rasa cintaku, selamanya, selamanya.."_

" _tuhan, jalinkanlah cinta.. bersama.. selamanya.."_

" _andaikan kudapat mengungkakan perasaanku_

 _Hingga membuat kau percaya_

 _Akan kuberikan seutuhnya, rasa cintaku_

 _Rasa cinta yang tulus dari dasar lubuk hatiku…" *_

Kyungsoo terdiam, jemarinya berhenti di atas tuts piano dan dengan sangat jelas jemari itu bergetar, keringatnya pun mengalir deras. Ia bahkan ati merasakan bulir keringatnya yang jatuh melewati dagunya dan menetes tepat di atas roknya. Ia gugup, ia takut menantikan reaksi Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut untuk sekedar bersuara, hanya suara-suara bising dari luar yang terdengar samar. Hingga akhirnya Jongin berdehem kasar dan Kyungsoo berusaha mengumpulkan semua sisa keberaniannya dengan berbalik menatap Jongin yang entah mengapa juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

Kyungsoo mengelurkan tangannya menjangkau earphone yang mengalung di leher Jongin, kemudian memasangnya kembali pada telinga Jongin dan mendapat tatapan bertanya dari sang pemilik.

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih menempel pada sisi wajah Jongin, memegang earphone yang terpasang di telinganya agar Jongin tidak melepasnya, Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dan menatap dalam mata Jongin, mencari kilatan perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan pada bola mata hitam itu, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam. "Jongin, Kim Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo lirih. "Jongin, bagaimana kalau aku.." Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, "menyukaimu?" lanjutnya. Ia menggeleng keras "tidak, kurasa, kurasa aku.. aku jatuh cinta padamu.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan, sepelan yang ia ati. Perasaan lega seketika menyentuh hatinya, ia berhasil mengeluarkan perasaan sesaak yang selama ini menghimpitnya, hanya dengan sebuah pengakuan di hadapan Jongin, di luar dari apakah Jongin benar-benar mendengar tau atau setidaknya mendengarkannya. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu, yang utama adalah bagaimana akhirnya ia ati mengutarakan perasaannya, di luar dari rencana awalnya yang seharusnya Jongin mengetahui perasaannnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini ia telah mengutarakannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya ketika menyadari tatapan Jongin yang seolah menggambarkan ketidaktahuan dan ketidakmengertian. Ia terenyak saat Jongin tersenyum lembut padanya, kemudian mengulurkan satu tangannya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat wajah Jongin mendekat padanya. Sementara tangan Jongin yang mengusap pipi Kyungsoo menangkupkan sebagian wajah Kyungsoo, membimbing wajah Kyungsoo mendekat hingga sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya, bibir Jongin menekan pada miliknya cukup lama, hingga Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, menyatukan keningnya dengan milik Kyungsoo, tatapan mereka bertemu, saling tatap dan saling menyelam ke dalam cerminan hati masing-masing.

"aku mendegarnya" lirih Jongin. Membuat Kyungsoo tersentak "dan aku suka ketika kau mengatakannya" tambah Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "aku menyukaimu Jongin… aku, aku jatuh cinta padamu" ucap Kyungsoo tidak kalah pelan "bagaimana denganmu?" tambahnya, membuat Jongin kembali tersenyum lembut padanya.

"aku juga sama sepertimu! Dan apa kau tau, Hal yang paling aku sukai darimu?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "semuanya, semuanya Kyungsoo.. aku menyukai semuanya" Jongin melanjutkan ketika melihat gelengan dari Kyungsoo. "terutama.." Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. "kau tau betapa aku tersiksa dengan menahan diriku untuk tidak mengecup bibirmu karena aku harus menunggu kau menyadari perasaanmu" jelas Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa renyah.

"kalau begitu lakukan, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan" bisik Kyungsoo dengan memejamkan matanya.

Jongin tersenyum, sebelum menunduk kembali memertemukan bibir mereka hingga tidak ada lagi jarak yang memisah, tangannya menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo lembut, membiarkan bibirnya menari-nari di permukaan bibir Kyungsoo yang selembut sayap kupu-kupu.

Kyungsoo mencengkram ujung seragam Jongin, mengacuhkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak gila-gilaan seolah hendak mendobrak tulang rusuknya keluar, dadanya sesak, tapi kali ini bukan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya, melainkan sesak yang dipenuhi oleh kebahagian. Perlahan ia bergerak, membalas ciuman Jongin dan mendesah pelan saat merasakan basahnya lidah Jongin pada bibir bawahnya.

Semuanya terasa sempurna. Andai saja ia menyadari perasaannya sejak awal, mungkin ia akan merasakan kesempurnaan itu sejak awal. Tapi tidak mengapa, toh pada akhirnya ia merasakan kesempurnaan itu bahkan ia memiliknya. Memiliki Jongin, karena baginya, Jongin merupakan sebuah kesempurnaan.

Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka dan kembali menyatukan keningnya pada milik Kyungsoo, tersenyum tipis saat Kyungsoo membuka matanya membalas menatapnya. Tangannya terulur mengusap pelan permukaan bibir Kyungsoo yang basah karena perbuatannya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"hmm?"

"aku.." Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari milik Kyungsoo dan berpaling menatap tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya.

"ya?"

Jongin meringis pelan "Minhyun mengajariku sedikit, tentang.." jemari Jongin menekan tuts piano di hadapannya.

"tentang?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"tapi, kau tidak boleh kecewa, oke?" ucap Jongin dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam, sebelum meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts piano, mengernyitkan dahinya beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan menekan tuts piano tersebut, mengasilkan alunan nada yang sedikit sumbang namun masih terdengar lembut dan merdu bersatu dengan suara serak Jongin.

" _what would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding_

 _I can't pin you down_

 _Whats going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me but I will be alright_

 _My head under water but I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I am out of my mind"_

Permainan piano Jongin terhenti saat ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya, ia memejamkan matanya berusaha mengenyahkan sakit itu, ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga nyaris terkoyak. Tidak, kumohon! Jangan sekarang, batinnya.

"jong?" Kyungsoo memanggilnya lembut. Jongin menoleh padanya, pandangnnya bahkan memburam ia tidak ati melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan jelas akibat dari rasa sakit di kepalanya " _are you okay_? Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini dengan menyentuh pundaknya. Dan Jongin dengan susah payah mengangguk berusaha kembali memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo dan piano di hadapannya, mengacuhkan rasa sakit di kepalanya, ia mencoba, tapi ia..

" _cause all of me loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfection_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you"_

Jongin tertegun ketika Kyungsoo melanjutkan permainan pianonya dan melantunkan kelanjutan dari lagu yang ia nyanyikan, dadanya sesak oleh perasaan yang campur aduk, ia ingin menangis, tapi ia berusaha menahannya, menahan airmatanya yang hendak mengalir, tapi tidak di dalam hatinya ia telah menangis keras meraung-raung ingin diselamatkan. Dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat di pangkuannya Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya yang rapuh pada bahu mungil Kyungsoo, menyandarkan segalanya untuk sejenak di sana.. sementara jemari Kyungsoo masih menari di atas tuts piano, masih mengasilkan nada yang indah sangat berbeda dengan yang dihasilkan olehnya. Bibirnya terbuka, melanjutkan tiap bait lirik lagunya yang seharusnya ia selesaikan, menyelaraskan suaranya dengan suara Kyungsoo serta dentingan piano.

" _how many time do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you are crying you are beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down_

 _I'm around through every mood_

 _You are my downfall. You are my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythim and blues_

 _I can't stop singing it is ringing, in my head for you.."_

Jongin menyerah, ia menangis. Menangis mengeluarkan airmatanya. Menangis dengan terisak. Meratapi takdirnya, hidupnya, semuanya…

 _My head under water, but I'm breathing fine_

Ya, saat ini ia kesakitan, tapi di luar itu semua, ia merasa baik-baik saja. Selama dirinya bersamanya.

"Jongin.." lirih Kyungsoo sebelum berbalik menghentikan permainan pianonya, memenjarakan Jongin ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan pemuda itu menangis terisak di dadanya, mengusap pelan pundaknya yang bergetar akibat menangis. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengetahui apapun, jadi ia memilih diam. Lebih dari itu, ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Jongin jika ia bertanya. Sejujurnya, dirinya tidak siap..

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, Though it's hard..**_

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo yang di panggil mengangkat kepalanya dari majalah yang tengah ia baca.

"ya, mom?" sahutnya dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya pada momnya yang muncul dari arah dapur dengan celemek di tubuhnya.

"apa kau tidak mendengar bell kita berbunyi sedari tadi?" gerutu momnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng sebelum berbalik menatap pintu raksasa rumah mereka.

" _ting tong, ting tong"_

" _see?_ " momnya membalasnya dengan mengangkat alisnya sembari menatapnya.

Dan dengan malas Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, menggumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas dengan menghentakkan kakinya berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Siapa sihh.. gerutunya dalam hati.

Dengan sekali hentakan Kyungsoo menarik pintunya terbuka, ia membulatkan matanya saat mendapati seorang gadis tengah berdiri di depan pintunya tangan kanannya menggantung pada tombol bell di samping kanan pintunya.. kalau tidak salah..

"Luhan?" gumam Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kekasih saudaranya itu tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Rok panjang berbahan syfon yang melambai jika tertiup angin berwarna kuning gading membungkus kakinya serta tanktop putih dilapisi rompi rajut membalut tubuh mungilnya, sebuah bandana manis tersemat di kepalanya dan rambut keemasaannya dibiarkan terurai terbang tertiup angin. Terkesan begitu manis dan sopan..

"Sehun ada?" suara lembutnya membuyarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"ah, dia ada." Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ah, kau sudah di sini" suara datar Sehun menginterupsi mereka. Membuat Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya ke samping ketika Sehun menarik lengan Luhan masuk. Kyungsoo cemberut dan dengan menggerutu menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

Di akhir atin seperti ini, rumah mereka kedatangan tamu special, tamu yang begitu manis, dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang.. Kyungsoo menunduk menatap baju yang dikenakannya, celana tidur serta baju kaus kedodoran yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat lusuh dan lagi..oh, shit aku belum mandi! Maki Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya dan dengan dengan cepat berlari naik menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

" _mom, she is Luhan. Luhan, she is my mom!_ " Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan pada momnya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang mereka di counter dapur. Dengan ujung matanya ia mengamati Luhan yang tertunduk malu.

"ya Tuhaaan.." momnya mendekat padanya sembari mengusapkan tangannya yang basah pada ujung celemek yang dikenakannya. "kau cantik sekali.." seru momnya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih tertunduk.

"terima kasih" cicit Luhan pelan.

"mau makan siang di sini?" tawar momnya sembari mengangkat dagu Luhan agar mendongak menatapnya.

Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali menatap wajah yang terlihat masih cantik di hadapannya itu, ia mengangguk "Sehun mengundangku, kemari.." jawabnya pelan dan kembali menunduk.

"tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, seandainya Sehun tidak mengundangmu pun, kau boleh kemari" sahutnya "satu lagi, kau cantik Luhannie ating, tidak perlu menunduk seperti itu, oke?" tambahnya lembut. Dengan cepat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis kemudian kembali mengangguk.

"Luhannie? Sayang?" hei, mom! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu!" protes Sehun yang sedari tadi diacuhkan. Momnya mendelik padanya, sementara Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"kau ati memasak?" Tanya momnya tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun tersentak dan menatap Luhan prihatin. Ia bahkan mengelus dadanya saat Luhan mengangguk. Kenyataannya Luhan memang ati, hidup sendiri membuatnya mandiri melakukan segalanya sendirian.

"kalau begitu, kemari bantu mom.." seru momnya terdengar begitu riang, dengan lembut ia menarik tubuh Luhan menuju counter dapur tempatnya membuat makanan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya daam sebelum memutuskan berjalan menuju meja makan tempat biasa kelurga besarnya berkumpul untuk menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka serta makanan yang disiapkan oleh momnya. Matanya terus menatap Luhan dan momnya berbicara dan terkadang terkikik geli, mereka terlihat seperti dua orang penyihir cantik yang sedang meracik racun untuk mengubah pangeran menjadi kodok. Membayangkannya membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang.

"hyung, noona itu siapa?" Sehun terlonjak kaget mendapati kedua adik kembarnya sudah duduk di seberang meja menatapnya intens.

"hyung, siapa?" Tanya mereka lagi.

"Luhan"

"aku tidak menannyakan namanya hyung, aku Tanya dia siapa?" jelas Zico.

"pacar hyung yah?" seru Zelo menggoda.

"hmmmm" Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"ahh, aku ingat dia.. dia yang ating di pernikahan Suho hyung itu kan.. dan hyung, kau.." Zico menatapnya dengan menyipitkan matanya lalu berbalik membisikkan sesuatu pada Zelo dan membuat kembarannya itu terkiki geli.

"apa?" Tanya Sehun datar, padahal dalam hatinya ia penasaran setengah mati.

" _we know what did you do there, hyuuuung…_ " ujar Zico dan Zelo bersamaan sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan lari berhamburan meninggalkan ruang makan saat Sehun mengejarnya dengan wajah merah menahan malu serta rasa kesal yang melandanya.

Meja makan berukuran besar itu telah dipenuhi makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap, Sehun, Zico dan Zelo duduk di tempat masing-masing menatapi momnya dan Luhan yang masih sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang di butuhkan, Zico dan Zelo duduk dengan wajah cemberut dan Sehun yang berganti menatapi mereka dengan wajah tersenyum puas, setelah berhasil membungkam mulut kedua adiknya tadi ia kembali menuju ruang makan dan membantu Luhan mengangkat mangkuk besar berisi sup ayam buatan Luhan dengan momnya. Tidak lama sampai Kyungsoo muncul dengan menuntun Yixing yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat selalu kelelahan. Kyungsoo menarik kursi di samping Luhan dan duduk tenang di sana. Ia berbicara dengan Luhan berbagai hal dan sesekali mereka terkikik geli, membuat Sehun yang duduk di sisi lain Luhan mendelik sebal pada mereka.

"Zico, Zelo! Tidak ada yang boleh makan jika hyung kalian belum di sini" pekik momnya ketika kedua anak kembarnya hendak menyumpitkan telur gulung di hadapan mereka dan mendapat protes kecil dari keduanya. Sehun dan Kyungsoo melirik keduanya dan meleletkan lidah mereka bersamaan pada kedua adik mereka. Luhan terkiki geli di tempatnya.

"joonmyun, sebentar lagi, tiba.. sabar ya" suara halus Yixing terdengar terengah membuat Zico dan Zelo mengangguk. Mereka akan sangat patuh jika Yixing yang berkata, karena mereka tau bagaimana penderitaan yang sedang di hadapi noonanya itu, hamil muda membuatnya tersiksa dan mereka tau itu.

"kurasa aku…" Yixing membekap mulutnya dan berdiri sembari mendorong kursinya, Kyungsoo dengan sigap ikut berdiri menuntun unninya menuju wastafel dan mengusap punggungnya saat unninya itu mengeluarkan segala isi perutnya di sana.

"kalian lihat kan bagaimana perjuangan Yixing noona saat mengandung?" ujar momnya lembut pada Zico dan Zelo. "tidak berbeda seperti Yixing noona, mom juga seperti itu" tambahnya dan membuat keduanya mengangguk.

" _listen to your mom, and be nice_ " lanjut Sehun dan tersenyum puas pada kedua adiknya yang terdiam dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas meja.

Tangan momnya terulur mengusap kepala mereka bergantian. Luhan tertawa pelan di tempatnya dan berhenti, saat tangan Sehun menggenggam jemarinya di bawah meja, meremas lembut jemarinya.

.

.

.

 **WITH ALL MY PLEASURE TO GUEST (I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU DONT EVEN WRITE YOUR NAME, CHICKEN!) :**

 **THERE IS A FINE LINE BETWEEN "EXPRESS HOW YOU FEEL" AND "SOUNDING LIKE AN ASSHOLE"**

 **GUE UDAH MALES MAKE KATA GANTI 'SAYA' SEKARANG. GINI YA, LU EMANG PUNYA HAK BUAT NGOMONG APA AJA DI KOLOM REVIEW TAPI, ITU GAK BERARTI LU HARUS SEENAKNYA. BITCH.**

 **GINI DEH, GUE EMANG SADAR YANG BACA INI EMANG DIKIT, YANG NEGELIKE JUGA, YANG NGEREVEW APA LAGI, TAPI GUE GAK PEDULI! NGGAK PEDULI! NGOMONG AJA SEBANYAK YANG LU BISA, YANG PENTING DI SINI GUE PUNYA KARYA. NAH ELU? NULIS NAMA AJA GAK BISA, ASSHOLE.. LOG IN LU! BICARA BAIK-BAIK SAMA GUE!**

 **ORANG YANG MENCOBA MENJATUHKAN KITA ITU BUTUH TEMAN DI BAWAH SANA..**

"— **CORBUZIER**

 **TAPI LU SALAH KALO MINTA DITEMNIN SAMA GUE DI BAWAH, GUE BETAH DI ATAS. MAKAN NIH GUEST.**

 **SEKIAN.**

 **Buat yang lain, maaf sudah bicara kasar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The raspberry**

 **Chapter eight**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan ujung jemarinya, Luhan menyentuh tiap benda yang ada di kamar Sehun, matanya pun menyapu segala penjuru kamar Sehun, kamar dengan nuansa hitam putih yang mendominasi, bebarapa poster anime menempel pada dinding yang bercat seperti papan catur, sementara sang pemilik kamar sendiri berada di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang raksasa milik Sehun, mendudukkan dirinya di sana, mengusap lembut sprei dari kain linen yang lembut, aroma khas lelaki serta aroma pafum Sehun yang manis bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi kamar Sehun, khas para lelaki dengan kamar yang sedikit berantakan, buku-buku dan majalah serta beberapa pakaian berserakan. Luhan mengamati meja yang ia yakini sebagai meja belajar Sehun yang dipenuhi figura-figira poto. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada lemari kaca yang dipenuhi dengan miniature robot gundam dan beberapa tokoh anime serta miniature mobil-mobil sport buatan Eropa yang tertata rapih, kekanakan namun begitu melambangkan karakter seorang Oh Sehun, membuat Luhan tersenyum sebelum berdiri dan mendekati meja belaja Sehun, mengamati satu persatu foto yang terletak di sana.

Senyumnya semakin lebar tatkala mendapati sebuah figura foto dengan objek sosok Sehun usia tujuh tahun tengah memeluk seekor anjing shiberian husky dan tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi depannya yang ompong. Luhan terkikik geli, menikmati foto di tangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara serak Sehun membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dan spontan berbalik menatap Sehun dengan membekap figura poto Sehun di dadanya.

"Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng saat Sehun melirik figura foto di tangannya.

"jangan katakan!" desisi Sehun. Ia menjulurkan lehernya mengintip meja di belakang Luhan kemudian menggeram kesal. "kemarikan!" tambahnya saat tersadar.

"tidak!"

"Lu!" Sehun menggeram.

"tidak, tidak, tidak!" tolak Luhan dengan gelengan antuasias.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, matanya melirik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, dalam hati ia bersyukur memilik keluarga yang menghargai privasinya, setidaknya tidak akan nada yang masuk ke kamarnya sebelum mengetuk pintunya, sekalipun itu adalah kedua adik kembarnya yang kelewat bandel. Matanya lalu berpaling menatap kepala Luhan yang tertunduk.

"Lu.." gumamnya lagi. Luhan kembali menggeleng.

"baiklah, kau yang memaksaku" ujar Sehun, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya menumpukannya pada ujung meja di belakang Luhan memenjarakan Luhan dalam kukungannya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya memberanikan diri menatap Sehun, "tidak bisakah aku memilikinya?" cicit Luhan.

Oh, tentu saja kau bisa memilikinya, kau bisa memiliki semua yang kumiliki Luhannie sayang, batin Sehun. Tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya, Sehun menggeleng "tidak" ujarnya tegas.

"Sehunnie…." Rengek Luhan.

"tidak Luhan! tidak" tegas Sehun.

Luhan memajukan bibirnya kesal, membuat Sehun tergoda untuk mengecup bibir Luhan singkat dan Luhan semakin cemberut ketika Sehun benar-benar melakukannya.

"kau curang!" pekik Luhan dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kukungan Sehun.

"apapun itu sayang, demi dirimu" lirih Sehun serak, ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada meja di belakang Luhan dan naik mengusap rambut keemasan Luhan mendorong tengkuk kekasihnya mendekat sebelum menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, melumat bibirnya, membuat sang kekasih terbuai dan melupakan segalanya. Ya segalanya.

Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, akal sehat Luhan akan menghilang seiring dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya, bagaimana bibir Sehun yang lembut menari di atas permukaan bibirnya mematikan seluruh sarafnya, impuls ke otaknya bahkan berhenti, membuat seluruh otot di tubuhnya tidak berfungsi. Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari saat tangan Sehun menjangkau figura poto di tangannya, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Sehun meletakkan kembali benda itu pada meja di belakangannya. Sehun merunduk saat Luhan berjinjit dan kedua lengan Luhan merangkul lehernya pelan dan sebagai balasan ia memeluk pinggang Luhan menahan bobot tubuh Luhan, ini memang bukan yang pertama lagi bagi keduanya, tapi entah mengapa setiap mereka berciuman seperti ini, semuanya tampak luar biasa, di mana tidak ada lagi moment lebih indah seperti itu di sekitar mereka.

Luhan terpekik ketika merasa tubuhnya terangkat melawan gravitasi, Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya entah kemana tanpa melepaskan bibir mereka. Ia terperanjat saat tubuhnya terhempas di atas ranjang dengan Sehun yang menindihnya dan menunduk menatapnya tepat di mata. Betapa Sehun memuja kecantikan Luhan, kecantikan yang bahkan dewi aphrodith pun akan menyesal karena mewariskan kecantikan padanya, kecantikan mustahil yang bisa di miliki orang kebanyakan, kecantikan yang hanya dimiliki Luhan, Luhannya..

"se.." belum sempat Luhan mengucapkan sesuatu Sehun kembali menunduk menciumnya lembut, menyapukan kembali bibirnya di atas bibir Luhan. dan saat Luhan memilih membalas ciumannya, Sehun menangkup sisi wajah Luhan, ciumannya semakin dalam dan penuh sayang, membuat Luhan terenyak. Jemari kurus Luhan menyisir helaian rambut pirang Sehun yang halus, ia menyukai aroma sampo yang tertinggal di rambut Sehun, begitu lembut sekaligus tegas.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan berganti mencumbu leher Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah pelan, jemarinya mencengkram kaus Sehun kuat. Saat itu matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas sana, tepatnya di atas langit-langit kamar Sehun, Luhan tersentak dan dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Luu!" Sehun menggeram kesal karena kesenangannya terhenti.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang berbaring terlentang di sampingnya tengah memijit pelipisnya.

"apa?" Tanya Sehun sengit.

"kau berselingkuh!" pekik Luhan.

"hahh?" Sehun menatapnya heran. selingkuh? Selingkuh?

"siapa dia!" seru Luhan dan menunjuk poster ukuran jumbo yang tertempel di langit-langit kamar Sehun tepat berada di atas ranjangnya.

Sehun tertawa serak membuat Luhan mendelik kesal padanya, Sehun lalu beringsut dari tempatnya, mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Luhan, tangannya menjangkau tangan Luhan dan meremasnya lembut.

"hei, kenalkan dia Luhan.. kekasihku" ucap Sehun sembari menatap poster Miranda Kerr di atas sana. "walaupun ia tidak secantik dirimu—" Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan mendengus kesal padanya "tapi aku mencintainya.. mencintainya dengan segenap jiwaku" Sehun melanjutkan dan semakin mengeratkan remasannya pada jemari Luhan. Luhan dengan cepat berbalik menatap pada wajah Sehun dan menjulurkan lehernya memberikan kecupan singkat pada pelipis pemuda itu.

"kuharap, ia akan seterusnya bersamaku.." lirih Sehun membuat Luhan mendorong dirinya masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat pemuda itu, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun, menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang menguar dari sana.

Sehun tertawa serak sebelum membalas memeluk Luhannya dengan sayang.

Ini rumit. Ini _terlalu_ rumit.. Luhan membatin.

"jadi?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"jadi apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Kai belum menghubungimu?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"tadi dia meminta izin padaku untuk membawamu pada pestanya Chen.." tambah Sehun.

"ahh.." Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu lalu berdiri dari kursi yang dudukinya. "jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"sebentar lagi jam tujuh tepat" sahut Sehun.

"oh, shit! aku lupa" seru Kyungsoo dan belari pada lemari wardrobenya.

"kau akan pergi juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan berteriak.

"hmmm" sahut Sehun dan melirik ke bawah pada ruang keluarganya di mana Luhan tengah bermain bersama kedua adiknya dan Suho serta Yixing yang menjadi penonton. Tadi setelah makan siang bersama, Luhan memilih tinggal untuk bermain, sebenarnya Zico dan Zelo yang memaksanya.

"aku duluan yah!" seru Sehun dan berlalu dari pintu kamar Kyungsoo, samar ia bisa mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo dari balik lemari wardrobenya.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan kamar yang gelap, hanya cahaya lampu yang masuk dari celah tirai jendela yang sedikit tersibak. Seorang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, mengamati dua benda yang ia pegang di kedua tangannya. matanya mengamati sebuah botol kecil berwarna cokelat kemudian berganti menatap pada tangan kanannya di mana ia menggenggam tiga buah butir pil dan kapsul yang berbeda… ia menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum meletakkan botol ada meja kecil di sisi ranjangnya dan menjangkau gelas air yang terletak di sana, meneguk butiran pil tersebut sekaligus, matanya terpejam ketika basahnya air beserta pil-pil yang melewati tenggorokannya. Tangannya terulur memijit pelipisnya dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan jempolnya sebelum, tangannya menjangkau ponselnya yang tergelatak di samping gelas air yang sudah kosong….

"hyung" sapanya ketika saluran teleponnya tersambung.

"…"

"ah, ne, maaf hyung.." ia mendesah pelan dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Ia mendesah pelan.

"jong? Jongin?"

Ia tersentak saat seseorang memanggilnya dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan. Suara itu. Ia begitu mengenalinya, denan sigap ia memasukkan botol kecil itu ke dalam laci, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya membukakan pintu bagi sang pemanggil.

"eomma?" serunya saat mendapati wanita paruh baya yang telah melahirkannya itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya masih lengkap dengan setelan kantornya.

"hmm, eomma tidak jadi lembur! Mau makan malam bersama?" tawarnya sembari tersenyum.

Jongin menunduk menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan.. "tapi eomma…"

"ah, kau akan pergi?" Jongin mengangguk singkat.

"aku.."

"tidak apa, Jongin.." potong eommanya. "apa kau sudah mengunjungi kakekmu?" tambahnya, membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya, dan berbalik menatap eommanya dengan alis terangkat.

"besok, besok aku akan mengunjungi pak tua itu" sahut Jongin datar. Eommanya tertawa ringan.

"pak tua itu kakekmu yang menanggung segala fasilitasmu, sekali-kali menginaplah di sana" ujar eommanya dan mengusap pelan kepala Jongin. Dan Jongin hanya menggeram kesal pada kenyataan yang baru saja dibeberkan oleh eommanya mengenai kakeknya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan bersandar pada tembok batu pagar rumahnya, menunggu Jongin yang akan menjemputnya, mengingat itu membuatnya merona mengingat ini adalah kencan pertama mereka, pertama dalam artian saat hubungan mereka telah resmi. Ia menyeka rambutnya ke balik punggungnya, rambut cokelat susunya sengaja ia urai dan menyematkan bandana lembut dari sutera di puncak kepalanya. Ia mengenakan _sundress_ cantik berwarna kuning gading sebatas lutut dengan bordiran bunga-bunga mawar serta renda-renda manis di ujung pangkal gaunnya. Wedges dengan warna senada bajunya ia kenakan di kaki mungilnya, tas selempang kecil yang hanya memuat ponselnya menggantung di pinggangnya.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menghadiri pesta di luar dari pesta resmi yang diadakan perusahaan dadnya yang biasa mewajibkan seluruh anggota keluarga menghadirinya, ini adalah pesta nonresmi pertamanya, membuatnya bingung mengenakan apa, setalah mendapat masukan dan bantuan dari Yixing unninya, ia memilih mengenakan sundress cantik itu. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap pada ujung jalan, belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Jongin membuatnya kembali menunduk memainkan karikil dengan ujung sepatunya, ia meringis pelan, saat cahaya lampu jalan menerpanya dari balik pohon-pohon cherry yang menandakan hari beranjak gelap, tapi Jongin… ia terperanjat saat sebuah aventador putih (cek coba mobil ini, ini kece sumpahh) menepi di hadapannya, suara desisan mesinnya yang selembut genta angin membuat Kyungsoo tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil yag dikendarai oleh, Jongin…

"hai manisss.." sapa Jongin menggoda dari dalam mobil tanpa atap tersebut.

Kyungsoo memberengut padanya dan mendelik saat Jongin melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya membuat Jongin terlihat seperti aktor utama dalam film action yang sesekali ia tonton bersama Sehun. Dan ia tersenyum saat Jongin menggiringnya, membukan pintu penumpang di sisi kanan mobil mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam mobil sport mewah tersebut.. tidak lama hingga Jongin kembali duduk di belakang kemudi kembali mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata membelah jalanan kota Seoul di mana mereka menjadi sorotan, mengingat betapa mencoloknya aventador putih Jongin itu.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman music keras bertalu-talu memenuhi indara pendengaran Kyungsoo bahkan saat ia masih berada di pelataran parkir. Ia tersenyum saat matanya menangkap MClareen kuning Sehun yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya serta Skyline putih milik Chanyeol yang itu artinya ada Baekhyun di sana. Namun Tangannya berkeringat entah mengapa perasaan tidak enak juga sedikit menghantuinya, namun semua itu lenyap saat tangan Jongin menggenggam jemarinya lembut dan menuntunnya berjalan melewati taman yang membatasi antara pelataran parkir serta rumah mewah tempat pesta diadakan.

Jongin mendorong pelan pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dihadapanya, seketika itu juga dentuman music semakin memekakkan telinga Kyungsoo, cahaya remang-remang karena karena lampu utama dimatikan berganti dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu redup berwarna-warni seolah ia berada di club malam, membayangkan seperti itu membuat perutnya tiba-tiba mual dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jongin. Ada begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya, bau alcohol yang bercampur dengan aroma parfum mahal yang seperti membuat hidungnya terbakar bercampur menjadi satu, semua ini terlalu asing baginya.

"Jong!" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin yang berjalan di depannya, namun tidak mendapat respon.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo lagi, berhasil membuat pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Kyungsoo meringis pelan dan perlahan menggeleng pada Jongin, entah untuk apa. Ia tersentak saat Jongin mendekat padanya dan menariknya mendekat dengan melingkarkan satu lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, membuatnya tertunduk malu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari beberapa gadis yang lewat di hadapannya dengan mendelik tidak suka padanya. bukan tanpa alasan Jongin melakukannya, ia menyadari keadaan, dan ia hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya pada Kyungsoo, mengingat eerrrr.. tatapan yang ditujukan pada Kyungsoo.

"sebentar saja, kita temui Chen, lalu pergi dari sini" bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo mengangguk dan merona malu mengingat posisinya begitu intim dengan Jongin di tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Walaupun ada begitu banyak pasangan yang tengah bercumbu di sekitarnya tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu.

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga setelah tadi berhenti sejenak pada mini bar di mana seorang bartender sedang meracik minuman dan menjulurkannya pada Jongin yang di terima oleh Jongin namun Jongin sama sekali tidak meminumnya.

"Chen" seru Jongin pada seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah memegang tongkat billiard.

"Kai! Kau datang!" Suara cempreng namun merdu itu terdengar di antara hiruk pikuk pesta serta music yang berdentum keras.

Jongin mengangguk sekilas dan berganti menatapi sekelilingnya.

"aku tidak bisa lama!" ucap Jongin dan melirik Kyungsoo yang menyembunyikan diri di balik punggungnya. Chen mengangguk mengerti dan kembali sibuk pada meja billiardnya.

"kenapa Kai?" bersenang-senanglah dulu!" seru seorang pemuda dengan suara beratnya, membuat Jongin berbalik padanya.

"hai, sobat! Lama tidak berjumpa" seru Jongin padanya dan menjabat tangannya.

"hmmm" pemuda itu mengangguk pelan.

"yak, Bang Yongguk! Giliranmu!" teriak seorang pemuda cantik di balik pemuda dengan suara berat tadi.

"aku, duluan!" pamit Jongin dan kembali menuntun Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Sehun, tapi tidak, sejauh ia memandang hanya orang asing yang ia temukan, serta beberapa wajah yang cukup familiar baginya. Jongin sedang berbicara dengan beberapa temannya, masih dengan memegang tangan Kyungsoo, seolah tidak ingin melepas Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo bersyukur karenanya, ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia berkeliaran seorang diri pada pesta seliar ini.

Ia tersenyum saat menemukan keberadaan seorang yang begitu dikenalinya tengah berdiri menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok dengan segelas minuman di tangannya.

Baekhyun.

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka hendak memanggilnya namun terhenti saat seorang pemuda—yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah Chanyeol—mendekati Baekhyun menariknya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu dan mencium bibir Baekhyun panas, membuat Kyungsoo merona dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

Ia tersentak ssaat lengan Jongin memeluknya, tidak, sebenarnya hanya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pundak dan perlahan menariknya menjauh, menjauhi seorang gadis berambut merah terang menyala yang sedang menatap mereka sendu…

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan ujung matanya, pemuda itu tengah menatap kosong pada gelap malam di hadapannya, kedua tangannya mencengkram setir mobilnya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, wajahnya tegang menyimpan berbagi macam emosi di sana. Mereka masih berada di pelataran parkir rumah mewah tadi, tidak ada yang bersuara di antara keduanya hanya dentuman musik yang terdengar serta beberapa suara binatang malam yang samar terdengar.

Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya menyentuh lengan Jongin dan menatap wajah pemuda itu, seolah bertanya ada apa.. wajah Jongin seketika membaik, ketegangan di wajahnya berubah menjadi lembut saat matanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang panik.

"Jong, _are you okay_?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin mengangguk sebelum menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat, menyalurkan segalanya lewat pelukannya..

"jong, ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo samar teredam dada Jongin.

"namanya Krystal, Krystal Jung.." lirih Jongin di telinganya, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Krystal Jung? Siapa?

Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin dan menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "kau harus percaya padaku, saat ini, aku hanya benar-benar mencintaimu… tidak ada yang lain…aku.." Jongin tersentak saat tangan Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipinya "aku percaya Jongin, apapun itu, aku percaya… mau berbagi cerita?" ujar Kyungsoo sembari menatap dalam mata pemuda tersebut.

Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo "tidak di sini, ayo!" seru Jongin kemudian menyalakan mesin aventador putihnya dan berlalu dari pelataran parkir kembali membelah jalanan malam kota Seoul.

.

.

.

"ugh, sialan!" Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri saat tidak menemukan Luhan di tempat terakhir ia meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Dengan tergesa ia kembali mengitari ruangan yang di penuhi sesak manusia yang tengah menikmati dentuman music serta minuman di tangan masing-masing, menggumamkan kata maaf pada semua orang yang ia tabrak ataupun yang nyaris ia tabrak.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat mendapati sosok Luhan tengah duduk pada sofa merah di sudut ruangan, dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun, tangannya menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak menegak minuman pada gelas di tangannya. Sehun menggeram kecil ketika menyadari wajah Luhannya memerah bahkan mulutnya meracau kata-lata yang kurang jelas di telinga Sehun.

Dengan kasar Sehun merebut gelas di tangan Luhan mnyesapnya sedikit dan meringis saat panasnya alcohol membasahi lidahnya. Demi Tuhan, siapa yang menyediakan minuman beralkohol di pesta ini? Matanya menyalang menatap sekitarnya, ia baru menyadarinya minuman di tangan orang yang Lewat di hadapannya pun sama dengan yang di teguk Luhan, matanya beralih menatap sudut lain dari ruangan tersebut di mana sepasang kekasih sedang bercumbu, membuatnya mengernyit jijik. Oh ayolahh, ini di tengah keramaian.

"Sehunnieee…" desah Luhan.

"Luhan, kau mabuk!" ucap Sehun tegas.

"no, no, no.." Luhan mengelengan kepalanya, imut

Sehun menghempaskan dirinya duduk di samping Luhan, mencengkram kuat pundak gadis itu "lu, kau.." Sehun mengernyit saat menghirup aroma pekat alcohol dari mulut Luhan "kau mabuk!" lanjutnya. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng pelan dengan mata setengah terpejam..

"Luu…" Sehun mneggeram pelan saat Luhan merangkak naik dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Sehunniieee…" kekeh Luhan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya.. "Sehunniieee… aku suka sekali dengan…" tangan Luhan terangkat mengusap garis rahang Sehun dengan intim, membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya, tentu saja, dirinya lelaki dan disuguhkan oleh wajah sang kekasih yang tengah mabuk, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, di tambah kekasihnya itu duduk di atas pangkuannya, membuatnya..

"Lu.. Luhan" Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Luhan menciumi garis rahangnya dan sesekali menjilatinya. Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh.

"eung… Sehunnieeee.." Luhan merengek seperti seorang balita yang permennya di rebut, membuat Sehun—.

"Lu.." Sehun bungkam, bungkam ketika Luhan menekankan bibirnya pada miliknya, melumat bibirnya pelan, menghisapnya, menarikan lidahnya pada permukaan bibir Sehun, membuat bulu kuduk Sehun merinding.. tidak, ini salah… ini…Sehun membatin, menjaga akal sehatnya tetap pada posisinya. Ia mendesah pelan saat lidah Luhan menerobos masuk, menggelitik rongga mulutnya. Seketika itu akal sehatnya menghilang entah ke mana, membiarkan hasrat lelakinya menunutunnya. Dan Sehun tidak terkejut lagi saat mendapati tangannya sendiri menekan pelan tengkuk sang kekasih, membalas ciuman panas Luhan, mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu intim.

Ia tersentak, ketika matanya beradu dengan mata cokelat yang memicing tajam menatapnya penuh amarah, pemuda pirang pemilik mata tesebut mengenggam gelas di tangannya dengan kuat, menghasilkan retakan-retakan kecil pada gelas tersebut, nyaris membutnya pecah.

Dengan sedikit kasar Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan. "Lu, kita pulang!" tegas Sehun dan menuntun Luhan berdiri, memapahnya berjalan, meninggalkan pesta liar yang sama sekali tidak akan terbersit lagi di benaknya untuk menghadiri pesta seperti itu.

Dengan membungkuk Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh Luhan, setelah sebelumnya memastikan posisinya nyamann ia tersenyum kecil saat mendengar igauan tidak jelas Luhan, Sehun mengecup kening gadis itu sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya.

' _bugghhhh'_

Sehun terdorong ke belakang ketika seseorang memukul wajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

" _what the—_ " Sehun memaki sembari memegang wajahnya yang ia yakini memar di bagian pipi kanannya.

Pemuda tinggi berambut pirang itu menatapnya garang "kau.. seharusnya kau menyadari posisimu!" bentak pemuda tersebut, penuh amarah. Tangannya terulur mencengkram kerah kemeja yang digunakan Sehun.

"cih" Sehun mendecih, semakin menyulut emosi pemuda tesebut.

' _buggh'_

Satu pukulan kembali di wajah Sehun, kali ini ia bahkan merasakan pekatnya darah di mulutnya.

"dia, milikku! Dan selamanya akan menjadi seperti—"

' _bughhh!_ _'_

Sehun melayangkan tinjunya pada pemuda itu bahkan sebelum perkataanya berakhir.

"milikmu? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku, aku pemiliknya" Sehun berteriak tepat di depan wajah pemuda tersebut dan kembali melayangkan tinju di wajahnya, membuatnya limbung ke belakang dan Sehun meringis pelan, saat merasakan jemarinya kebas.

"sialan!" pemuda tinggi itu menerjang Sehun hingga terjatuh di tanah, duduk tepat dia atas tubuh Sehun, memukuli wajahnya tanpa ampun.

"dia, milikku! Luhan milikku! Milik Wu Yifan!" geram pemuda pirang itu. Sehun kewalahan, penglihatannya bahkan memburam akibat darah yang merembes dari plipisnya. Ia tidak boleh menyerah, tidak aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang, Sehun membatin. Dengan segala sisa tenaga yang dimiliknya ia, menerjang tubuh pemuda di atasnya dan membalikkan posisinya, menghajar dan memukuli wajah arrogant di bawahnya hingga tenaganya tidak bersisa lagi.

"kau, kau sudah membuangnya! Dan aku yang memilikinya sekarang!" pekik Sehun penuh kemarahan. Ia menunduk menatap wajah hancur di bawahnya "ingat itu, kau sudah membuangnya.."

Sehun lengah, pemuda itu menendang tepat di perutnya, membuat Sehun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan keras, pendangannya semakin memburam, rasa besi di mulutnya semakin keras terasa, nafanya terputus-putus dan Sehun hanya bisa menangis saat pemuda itu, membawa Luhannya pergi. Pergi darinya.. dan perlahan ia kehilangan kesadarannya..

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah Jongin yang terus diam. Setelah meregangkan punggungnya yang bersandar pada dada Jongin, ia duduk di antara kedua kaki Jongin dengan kedua lengan Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Jong?"

"hmm?"

"kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo, matanya mengamati sekitarnya, entah ia berada di mana, sepanjang ia melihat hanya gelap dan hamparan lapangan rumput yang luas, pencahayaan pun hanya berasal dari lampu mobil Jongin yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka dengan mesin yang masih menyala—Kyungsoo selalu merasa takjub akan deru msin mobil Jongin yang lembut seperti genta angin.

"mmmm, entahlah!" sahut Jongin dengan menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Joong!" Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin kesal.

"tunggu sebentar lagi ya.." dan Kyungsoo manganggguk.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Krystal?" Kyungsoo kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Jongin yang seketika mengeras mendengar nama itu disebut olehnya.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "dia… Dia temanku dulu. Kami, kami sudah bersama sejak kami balita…"

"lalu?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya meminta Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"dua tahun yang lalu, saat aku baru lulus junior high school…" Jongin mengambil jeda sebentar "aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, bahwa aku menyukainya dan ingin hubungan kami lebih dari sekitar sahabat" tambah Jongin dengan suara pelan.

"lalu?"

Jongin menautkan alisnya "kau tidak cemburu?" tanyanya heran.

"cemburu? Untuk apa? Dia hanya masa lalumu.." jawab Kyungsoo tenang, membuat Jongin sedikit cemberut. Sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu.

Jongin menarik nafasnya "tapi dia… tidak mengatakan apapun, dua hari setelah kejadian itu ia pindah ke jepang tanpa memberitahuku sama sekali, klise memang dan itu—"

"dan kau sakit hati karenanya?" sahut Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk singkat "dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia kembali?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali mengangguk.

"apa kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, membuat Jongin mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"hei, mengapa kau bertanya pertanyaan seperti it pada kekasihmu?" protes Jongin tidak terima.

"aku hanya bertanya! Apa kau masih menyukainya atau tidak?" Kyungsoo membela dirinya.

"tentu saja tidak, bukankah sudah ada kau? Sudah ada Oh Kyungsoo di sini" seru Jongin dan menunjuk jantungnya, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"aku tidak apa kalaupun kau masih menyukainya.." tambah Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"jadi itu artinya bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Jongin sedikit emosi.

"tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya antusias.

"lalu?"

"aku Cuma bilang kau boleh menyukainya tapi sebagai sahabatmu, karena orang yang kau cintai itu aku! Oh Kyungsoo!" seru Kyungsoo dan berbalik menghadap Jongin sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin tertawa serak sebelum menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk gadis itu penuh sayang.

"kurasa sudah mulai" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"ehh? Apa?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin.

"tunggu sebentar" Jongin berdiri dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri juga, berjalan menuju mobilnya, mematikan mesin dan lampunya.

Seketika gelap gulita membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Jongin..

"Jongin, kau menakutiku" gumam Kyungsoo.

"ohh, ayolahh… sebentar lagi.. nah itu mereka.."

Kyungsoo terpekik dengan suara tertahan ketika matanya mendapati pendar-pendar cahaya yang berkerlap kerlip, terbang melayang di sekitarnya dan Jongin.

"Jongin, ini—"

"kunang-kunang.. cantik bukan?" sela Jongin dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo. mata Kyungsoo bersinar menatap heran dengan cahaya yang berkerlap kerlip di sekitarnya itu.

"dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku selalu ke sini, tapi hanya setiap musim panas kunang-kunang itu akan keluar" jawab Jongin, tangannya menangkap beberapa ekor hewan tersebut. "Kyungsoo.." panggilnya serak.

"hmm?" gumam Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kerlap-kerlip di hadapannya.

"aku memetikkan bintang untukmu" ujar Jongin pelan.

"ehh? Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan berbalik menatap Jongin penasaran.

"mmm.. ini.." Jongin meletakkan tangannya yang terkatup di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya heran kemudian ekspresi herannya berubah menjadi senyuman lebar saat Jongin membuka tanganya yang terkatup, membuat belasan ekor kunang-kunang berterbangan di depan wajahnya membawa kerlap-kerlip yang cantik.

Jongin terdorong mundur saat Kyungsoo meloncat dan menerjangnya dengan pelukan, tawa seraknya lolos dari mulutnya kemudian membalas memeluk Kyungsoo, mengangkat tubuhnya beberapa inchi dari tanah membawanya berputar-putar di tempat. Betapa ia akan bahagia bila gadis dalam pelukannya itu bahagia juga.

"hei Kyungsoo?"

"hmm?"

"aku, mungkin tidak bisa selamanya bersamamu.." Jongin menelan ludahnya saat Kyungsoo berbalik menatapnya heran "maksudk—"

"ya?"

"sudahlah Jongin, jangan lanjutkan!"

"hahahah" Jongin tertawa serak "aku hanya ingin bilang, jika aku tidak lagi di sampingmu, aku ingin menjadi salah satu bintang di atas sana menyinari malammu, tapi jika Tuhan tidak menjadikan aku bintang, setidaknya aku ingin menjadi kunang-kunang saja, mereka sama, bercahaya…"

" _soooo…. Chessyy…"_

"setidaknya, berterima kasihlah!" gerutu Jongin.

"terima kasih, terima kasih Jongin.."

.

.

.

"ada apa?" Tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh padanya dengan sedikit panik "entahlah, momku beberapa kali menelon tapi—" Kyungsoo menunjukkan ponselnya pada Jongin, ponsel dengan layar lebarnya yang mati.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, ia memikirkan mengapa Kyungsoo begitu menyukai menggunakan ponsel dengan layar lebar yang bahkan dengan kedua tangannya pun ia tida bisa memegang benda itu sepenuhnya.

"gunakan ponselku saja" ujar Jongin kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menjulurkan ponselnya ada Kyungsoo yang menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin setelah melihat Kyungsoo membawa ponselnya pada telinganya. Dan Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak di angkat"

Jongin menganguk mengerti.

"entahlah Jong, perasaanku sedikit tidak enak sekarang.." lirih Kyungsoo.

" _everything's gonna be okay…_ " bisik Jongin, tangannya terulur menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya pada kekasihnya yang tengah mengangguk patuh di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan terseok dipapah oleh Minhyun yang tidak henti-hentinya bertanya 'siap yang melakukan ini padanya'. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika mengetuk pintu rumah di depannya, ia takut jika Kyungsoo atau siapapun yang membukan pintu dan melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini akan histeris bahkan lebih parah akan pingsan—hal ini kemungkinan besar akan terjadi jika momnya yang membuka pintu untuknya—, rasa sakit di tubuhnya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan hatinya, luka di wajahnya tidak sebanding dengan luka yang menganga di hatinya, betapa ia ingin menagis meraung-raung dan sekencang yang ia bisa..

"Sehun, siapa—" dan perkataan Minhyun terputus oleh jeritan histeris momnya yang membuka pintu di depannya dan menatap horror bercampur panik padanya, tidak lama hingga isak tangis penuh kehisterisan terdengar dari mulut momnya, tidak lama lagi sampai pekikan histerisa juga dari kedua adik kembarnya dan hembusan nafas berat dari hyungnya yang kemudian membantu Minhyun memapahnya masuk, menuju kamarnya.

Sehun berbaring terlentang dia atas ranjangnya, menatap kosong pada poster Miranda Kerr di atas sana "pada akhirnya, memang hanya kau yang tidak meninggalkanku." Lirihnya entah pada siapa. Di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya tergeletak, beberapa bungkus obat penghilang sakit serta antibiotik ia sudah meminumnya tadi, tapi tetap saja, pil-pil obat tersebut tidak mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya… tangannya terangkat menyentuh pelipisnya yang mendapat dua hingga tiga jahitan oleh Minseok sepupunya, lalu turun menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang masih terasa perih, mungkin obat yang diminumnya tadi belum begitu bereaksi. Ia menoleh ketika seorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sehun-ah" suara lembut itu, Yixing noonanya duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Sehun lembut.

Tangan Sehun terangkat, meremas jemari unninya itu, di saat seperti ini hanya Yixing yang bisa berpikir jernih atas segala apa yang terjadi padanya, hanya dia yang bisa berbicara banyak tanpa isak tangis serta pekikan histeris, tidak seperti momnya ataupun Kyungsoo yang terus menangis melihat keadaannya, atau Suho yang merasa sangat terpukul dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

"mau bercerita?" Tanya Yxing lembut.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan Yixing, bersikap manja ada kakak iparnya tersebut bukanlah sekali dua kali ia melakukannya dan semua itu selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaman dan tenang saat menghirup aroma manis lemonade yang bercampur aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Yixing.

"noona"

"hmm?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya panjangnya "aku mencintainya noona, yang bahkan aku sendiripun tidak menyangka akan merasakan perasaan seperti itu seumur hidupku" lirih Sehun.

Yixing tersenyum "lalu? Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan saja? Maksud noona, melanjutkan mencintainya?"

Sehun menggeleng di atas pangkuannya "tapi saat aku mencintainya, saat itu pula aku merasakan sakit, sakit di sini.." Sehun mengangkat tangannya menyentuh dadanya.

"mencintai seseorang itu, tidak akan pernah tidak sakit Sehun-ahh.. noona mencintai hyungmu juga tak lepas dari rasa sakit" jelas Yixing membuat Sehun memiringkan kepala menatapnya. "rasa sakit atas cibiran dari orang yang memandang noona sebelah mata" lanjut Yixing, matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat semua caci maki yang ditujukan padanya karena mencinta dan bersama Suho.

Sehun ingin bertanya mengapa, namun ia mengurungkan dan memilih melanjutkan ceritanya "tapi noona, bagaimana jika dia bukan milik noona? Maksudku, dia tidak diperuntukkan noona?" tanyanya pelan "dia milik orang lain.." tambahnya lirih.

Sehun mendengar noonanya iu menarik nafasnya sebelum menjawab "seperti halnya dengan bunga mawar Sehun-ahh, kau melihat bunga itu begitu cantik, hingga perasaan ingin memilikinya begitu besar muncul di hatimu, tapi ada konsekusensi dari itu semua, mungkin jarimu akan terluka tertusuk oleh durinya… jika mencintai seseorang cobalah umpamakan mereka seolah bunga anggrek, bunga anggrek tidak hanya cantik tapi juga bersahaja, sehingga jika kau ingin mengambilnya kau harus mengambilnya beserta batang tempat ia hidup, membuatmu mungkin menjadi enggan mengambilnya, dan membiarkannya pada tempatnya semula.."

Sedikit banyak Sehun paham akan apa yang dijelaskan Yixing, membuatnya terdiam dengan segala macam pemikiran di kepalanya bercampur aduk. "tapi aku.. mencintainya" lirih Sehun pelan. Dadanya sesak oleh persaan yang campur aduk, ia ingin menangis, bolehkah?

"mencintai itu, tidak selamanya harus saling memiliki bukan? Tergantung dari dirimu sendiri bukan? Jika kau beruntung kau akan bersamaya.. jika tidak, kau harus tetap bersyukur karena mencintainya…" sahut noonanya, tangannya mengacak lembut rambut Sehun, membuat Sehun terenyak dan perlahan namun pasti isakan halus lolos dari bibir Sehun. Ia menangis, menangis di atas pangkuan noonanya, menangis mengeluarkan segalanya. Mnnagis hingga ia jatuh terlelap, memimpikan segala hal yang inah besama _nya…_

.

.

.

Jongin terduduk di sisi ranjangnya dengan kaki yang menjuntai ke lantai serta kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kepalanya melawan rasa sakit yang di rasakannya di sana. Beberapa butir obat telah ia teguk, hanya tinggal menunggu reaksinya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan. Nafasnya meburu hebat, keringat menetes dari pelipis turun ke dagunya pendingin ruangan yang menyala tak lantas membuat keringatnya mengering. Saat ia merasakan reaksi obat yang ia teguk mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, kedua tangannya melepas cengkraman pada kepalanya dan berindah mencengkram sprei ranjangnya kuat. Tidak sampai matanya menangkap sebuah note di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya… ada deretan Hangeul di sana, deretan kalimat doa yang selalu terselip di sakunya di akhir hari saat sekolah berakhir di penghujung minggu… doa yang indah..

 _Tuhan.._

 _Aku tak tau apakah besok malam aku masih bisa mengucapkan doa yang sama_

 _Terbersit rasa takut_

 _Kuharap ini wajar_

 _Pinta terbesarku, Tuhan…_

 _Pulangkan aku dalam keadaan yang baik_

 _Kapan pun itu…_

Jongin tersentak membaca doa tersebut, membuatnya meneteskan airmata. Doa tersebut adalah salah satu hal indah yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya, selain bisikan di telinganya " _jangan lupa besok ke gereja"_ setelah Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya setelah ia mengantarnya pulang di penghujung minggu. Ataupun terkadang Kyungsoo akan bersamanya berdoa di gereja pada minggu pagi yang cerah dan sedikit demi sedikit hatinya menjadi sedikit tenang dan damai.

Seolah tidak mau terlalu berlarut-larut, Jongin meletakkan kertas tesebut di atas meja. Menjangkua ponselnya menghubungi seseorang.

"hyung" serunya saat panggilannya terangkat.

"…"

"aku.. ingin menanyakan prosedur operasinya hyung… dan apa efek samping dari operasi itu.." ucap Jongin dengan suara bergetar.

"…"

"baikla hyung, aku akan ke tempatmu besok.."

.

.

.

"oppa?" panggil Kyungsoo pada seorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu lemari pendingin yang setengah terbuka dengan satu tangan memegang gagang pintu, dan satu memegang ponselnya di telinga.

"ehh, Kyungsoo?" sahut orang tersebut dan buru-buru menutup pintu lemari pendinga di depannya serta menaruh ponselnya di saku celananya.

"apa yang oppa lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dan menarik sebuh kursi di meja makan sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di sana.

"oppa baru pulang… dan sedikit haus.. kau?" sahutnya.

Kyungsoo mengendikka bahunya, matanya menatapi sosok di depannya itu, celana jeans berwarna biru tua, kemeja cokelat tua yang dikenakannya terdapat noda tepung di sana. "aku hanya lapar oppa.."

"pada jam seperti ini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan "mau oppa buatkan sesuatu?" dan Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk antusias.

Kyungsoo tau profesi oppanya tersebut. Kim Minseok, sepupunya, yang tinggal bersama mereka, di pagi hari ia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit dengan memeriksa dan mengobati pasien dan saat malam menjelang ia kan berubah menjadi seorang koki pada sebuah restorant italia terkenal di Seoul, terkadang Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, bagaimana oppanya itu bisa dengan lihai membagi waktunya, seolah 24 jam dalam sehari saja tidak cukup baginya untuk beraktivitas, bisa menemukannya saja di rumah itu adalah hal paling luar biasa baginya, mengingat Minseok pulang di saat ia sudah tidur dan kembali pergi saat ia belum terbangun.

"oppa membuatkan apa untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan melongokkan kepalanya pada counter dapur tempat Minseok meleksanakan pekerjaannya.

"pasta, tidak masalahkan?" sahut Minseok tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada semua bahan di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, pasta memang terdengar biasa, tapi lain cerita jika yang membuatnya adalah seorang chef lulusan pastry terbaik dari unversitas terkenal di Italia dan memiliki pengalam menjadi koki di berbagai macam restaurant italia.

"salmon atau daging?"

"salmon!" jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat Jongin yang sangat menyukai salmon fillet dengan perasan lemon, membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Minseok dan menatap Kyungsoo heran. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

Tidak lama hingga sepiring pasta dengan warna merah, dan aroma tomat yang manis terhidang di hadapan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum bahagia hanya karena sepiring pasta.

"enaaakk…" seru Kyungsoo, membuat Minseok tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala sepupunya..

"oppa, ponsel oppa bergetar" Kyungsoo menunjuk pada ponsel Minseok yang tergeletak di meja tidak jauh darinya.

"oppa, angkat ya?" Tanya Minseok dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo dengan mulut penuh pasta. Namun matanya tidak berpaling dari sosok sepuunya itu yang mengerutkan keningnya menatap pada layar ponselnnya.

"…"

"ahh, ne. ada apa?"

"…"

"besok, datanglah ke tempatku… aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, oke?"

"…"

Minseok kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari menyendokkan pasta ke mulutnya.

"pasien oppa.. nikmati pastamu ne, oppa ke kamar dulu!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya saat Minseok berdiri pada tempatnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya, dan kembali memejamkannya saat matanya belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang memenuhi ruangan, kepalanya terasa berat dan dengan tangan yang terangkat memijit pelipisnya pelan, ia berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi adanya hingga kepalanya begitu—ingatan berputar kembali saat ia bersama Sehun… tunggu, Sehun? Luhan membatin. Dan dengan sekali hentakan ia bangkit dari tidurnya mengenyahkan rasa pusing di kepalanya, matanya menyalang menatap sekelilingnya. Ini, ruangan ini sedikit familiar baginya, tapi ini bukan kamarnya. Tapi… Sehun, Sehun! Di mana dia? Luhan menyapukan pandanganya ke segala penjuru, tubuhnya menegang saat seseorang membuka pintu di sudut ruangan dan ia benar-benar ingin muntah ketika mengenali seorang yang membuka pintu terebut adalah…

"Kris?" Luhan menggumam saat pemuda tinggi itu berjalan mendekat padanya dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Kris tersenyum, senyum yang mengerikan menurut Luhan "bagaiman tidurmu?" Tanya Kris sembari meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"bagaima bisa? Dan mana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan nyaris menjerit.

Kris menunduk menatap Luhan dengan sedikit mengintimidasi lalu mngendikkan bahunya enggan menjawab

"Kris. Kumohon!" lirih Luhan berjalan mendekat padanya berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Kris menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipi Luhan lembut "kau milikku.." ucapnya serak.

Luhan menggeleng "tidak, Kris! Kita sudah berakhir.. kita tidak bisa lagi bersama" sahut Luhan dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa? kenapa seperti itu?" gumam Kris pelan.

"kau tau alasannya Kris dan kumohon berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tidak mengetahuinya" kata Luhan tegas.

"aku tau itu Luhan, tapi kenapa? kenapa kau tidak ingin berjuang bersamaku? Berjuang mempertahankan hubungan kita, berjuang melawan keinginan orang tua kita.."

"Krisss!" Luhan menjerit memotong perkatan Kris. "semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku dan kau sama-sama harus menerimanya, kita tidak bisa bersama!" tambahnya dengan nada tinggi

"harusnya kau tau betapa aku membenci ibumu yang merebut ayahku dari ibuku, dan bagaimana aku ingin membunuh ayahku yang menyebabkan ibuku meninggalkanku untuk selamanya!" Kris berujar sedikit berteriak di depan wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan bergetar takut, menatap ekspresi wajah Kris yang… mengerikan.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya "harusnya, kau juga tau, betapa aku membenci ibuku yang mengkhianati ayahku demi ayahmu…" lirihnya pelan.

"lalu kenapa? kenapa kau membiarkan mereka bersama dan mencampakkanku?" tanya Kris dengan suara bergetar.

"Kriiiss, aku tidak mencampakkanmu.. aku hanya… kita tidak bisa bersama lagi setelah pernikahan itu, kita.." Luhan menjerit frustasi saat Kris mendorong tubuhnya, menghempaskannya di atas ranjang, menindih tubuhnya dan menciumi bibirnya kasar. Luhan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi tidak Kris mencengkramnya terlalu kuat, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali menangis dalam diam, menangis dengan beruarai airmata. Ia tersentak saat merasakan beberapa tetas air jatuh membasahi pipinya dan ia tertegun mendapati Kris menangis, Kris meneteskan airmatanya.

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan mata yang berurai airmata "Luhan kumohon.." pintanya sepenuh hati, agar gadis yang ia cintai itu mengerti perasaannya. Dan saat kepala Luhan menggeleng pelan ia sadar tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya di hati gadis itu, tidak ada, kecuali..

"gege.." panggil Luhan lirih, membuat hatinya perih.

 _Dan semenjak ada dia_

 _Kamu bukan kamu yang seperti dulu_

 _Tiada lagi kisah indah dan kini kusendiri_

 _Berteman bayangmu_

 _Malah kini berganti sunyi sepi untukku_

 _Meskipun engkau telah pergi_

 _Mungkin takkan kembali_

 _Aku di sini tetap di sini sayangku_

 _Aku masih sayang padamu_

 _Aku masih rindu padamu_

 _Meski kini cintamu bukan aku_

 _Dan kini aku tau jendela hatimu tertutup untukku_

 _Ingin kulihat lagi wajah yang selalu kurindu_

 _Ingin rasa aku berlari_

 _Walau hanya mengejar mimpi…_

Kris hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan berbagai perasaan sedih, marah, kecewa, sakit bercampur menjadi satu di kepalanya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak ada. Kecuali membiarkan gadis yang di cintainya berjalan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya di belakang. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Mata Sehun mengikuti momnya yang berjalan menuju pintu rumah mereka, sedari tadi bel berbunyi, tapi ia enggan bergerak dari posisinya, duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa sembari memainkan joystick di tangannya. seluruh penghuni rumah sudah pergi sedari tadi, yang tertinggal hanya dirinya serta momnya dan Yixing yang memang tidak memiliki kegiatan diluar. Seharusnya dirinya berangkat sekolah bersama Kyungsoo tadi, jika saja momnya tidak histeris mengingat luka di wajahnya belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Tidak, bukan hanya itu, dirinya pun belum siap untuk bertemu dengan _nya_ di sekolah. Dan ia sedikit bersyukur karena saudaranya yang lain tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, ia hanya mengatakan seseorang yang mabuk memukuli dirinnya, dan ia juga bersyukur mereka percaya akan semua kebohongannya.

"seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu!" kata momnya ketika berjalan di hadapannya dengan sekeranjang buah tropis di tangannya. Barulah Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar lebar di depannya.

"siapa?" tanyanya singkat.

" _he said, he is your friend!_ " sahut momnya.

Dengan malas Sehun meletakkan joystiknya, berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, siapa? Tanyanya dalam hati. Seorang pemuda menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dengan rambut bewarna hitam dan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit mengerikan menurutnya. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya..

"hai" orang itu ramah. Dalam hati Sehun mengelus dadanya, suaranya terdengar ramah berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"nugu.."

"aku Tao, Huang Zi Tao" orang itu memotong perkataan Sehun.

"lalu?"

"duduklah dulu.." titahnya pada Sehun, Sehun mau tidak mau mendekat dan duduk pada sofa berseberangan dengan pemuda tersebut.

"jadi Tao-ssi, apa yang membawamu kemari, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" ujar Sehun dengan sedikit nada ketus.

Ia tersenyum tipis, hanya mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya "kau memang tidak mengenalku.. tapi aku yakin kau pasti mengenal Kris wu? Atau mungkin kau mengenal Luhan?"

Tubuh Sehun menegang mendengar Tao menyebutkan kedua nama tersebut, terlebih lagi ia menyebutkan nama Luhan.

"lalu?"

Tao menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya "aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf atas nama Kris.."

Sehun mendengus pelan, minta maaf? Tinggi sekali harga dirinya dengan membawa orang lain untuk meminta maaf padanya.

"jika kau pikir aku adalah suruhan Kris, kau salah.. aku yang berinisiatif sendiri melakukannya" Sehun tertegun heran, seolah ia bisa membaca pikirannya.

"lalu apa hubungan semua ini dengan.."

"Luhan?" lagi-lagi Taa memotong perkataan Sehun dan menebak isi kepala Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"aku, berterima kasih padamu karena berani merebut Luhan.."

"merebut? Hei, aku tidak merebutnya! Kris _fucking_ Wu itu yang melepasnya!" Sehun memotong perkataan Tao sedikit tidak menerima pernyataannya

"aku tau, sekarang dengarkan aku bercerita tanpa perlu kau memotongnya! Oke?" pinta Tao dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Kris dan Luhan, dulu mereka sepasang kekasih, mereka saling menyayangi.. tapi.." tao mengambil jeda dan mengamati Sehun yang tidak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali.

"ayah Kris dan ibu Luhan, mereka saling mencintai dan, mereka bersama tanpa mempedulikan perasaan anak mereka.."

"demi tuhan!" pekik Sehun tidak percaya.

"aku belum selesai, kau tau!" herdik Tao. Dan Sehun meminta maaf dengan bergumam.

Tao melanjutkan "Hingga puncaknya, ibu Kris, bunuh diri di saat ia akan melaksanakan konser tunggalnya… kau pasti mengenalnya, ia penari balet terkenal di dunia.. dan semua itu membuat Kris sangat terpukul, ia menjadi sangat protektif dan bahkan possesif pada Luhan, kau taukan jika impian Luhan menjadi seorang penari professional? Kris mengetahui itu, dan ia mati-matian melarang Luhan melakukannya, hanya karena ia tidak mau Luhan menjadi seperti ibunya. tidak lama setelah itu, Luhan memutuskan hubungan mereka, mengingat mereka telah menjadi saudara, walaupun tiri.. tapi Kris, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mereka berakhir, ia ingin mereka berjuang. Tapi Luhan.. ia tidak mau melanjutkannya, sebenarnya semua itu bukan alasan bagi Luhan, Luhan hanya ingin impiannya terwujud menjadi penari professional dan ia ingin memfokuskan segalanya di sana. Kris benar-benar kehilangan kendali, Luhan meninggalkannya dan ia juga kehilangan ibunya, kau bisa membayangkan perasaannya bukan?"

Sehun terdiam tidak mampu berkata apapun, bahkan memikirkannya pun ia tidak mampu.

"jadi itu alasan Kris.."

"jadi kumohon, kau harus tetap bersama Luhan. apapun yang terjadi, kau harus terus mendukungnya.. hanya kau yang bisa, kau yang bisa menemaninya mencapai impiannya" Tao mengakhiri kisahnya.

"sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan semua ini?" Tanya Sehun

"Luhan, Luhan itu sepupuku dan aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Dan selama ia bersamamu, aku melihatnya bahagia, melihatnya sinarnya kembali.." tambahnya lagi.

Dan Sehun hanya terdiam di tempatnya bahkan ketika Tao pamit pulang pada momnya, ia berusaha mencerna segalanya. Hanya satu, satu yang ia ingin tau jawabannya.. apa Luhan juga mencintainya?

 **Ehh, ada yang udah baca arbitrage, a thousan september sama anterograde tomorrow?**

 **Dan dari ketiga cerita itu, KENAPA BANGET JONGIN YANG HARUS MATI? Apa saya udah bilang di sini jongin juga bakalan mati? Mungkin saya terinspirasi dari ketiga ff di atas. Hahhaha,, ampun.. udah deh itu ajjaaa..**

 **Betewe saya lagi overdosis lagu-lagunya akmu a.k.a akdong musician niihhh..**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **The raspberry**

 **Chapter eight**

 **Enjoy**

.

.

.

* * *

Alunan music up beat terdengar samar dari dalam ruangan latian tari, seorang gadis menaris mengikuti hentakan musis, menggerakkan dan meliukkan tubuhnya ssua dengan irama music seolah mengeluarkan segala emosinya di sana, peraasan pedih, kecewa, sedih ia mengeluarkan semuanya melalui tariannya. Matanya menatap datar pada pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar yang menempel di dinding, peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, tapi tidak memperdulikannya, ia hanya menari dan meluapkan perasaannya, menari meliuk dan menghentakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan ketika ia merasakan perasaan campur aduk seperti ini, ia bingung atau bahkan tidak tau apa yang herus Ia lakukan selain menari, menari dengan mengeluarkan segala emosi jiwanya, mengeluarkan segalaya emosinya dengan gerakan pada tubuhnya, menari hingg tubuhnya bahkan dirinya tidak sanggup lagi melakukannnya, ia menari, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk pada lantai, tangannya terangkat mencengkram kuat dadanya, tempat di mana ia merasakan kesakitan luar biasa, luka yang tidak kasat mata namun begitu menyiksanya. Cukup lama hingga ia mnyerah akan dirinya, akan perasaannnya, isakannya terengah, terdengar halus dan tertahan di awalnya namun akhirnya berubah menjadi tangisan pilu yang mengayat hati.

Seorang pemuda yang berdiri di balik pintu, berdiri terdiam mendengar isakan tangis dari ruangan itu, pemuda itu menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya dan menatap datar pada sosok gadis yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya, terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya. Seolah merasa de javu pemuda itu, berdiri di depannya, tangannya terulur, menarik lembut kedua tanngan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Gadis itu tersentak menyadari kehadiran sang pemuda dan membuat aliran matanya semakin deras hingga, pandangannya bahkan memburam akibat airmata yang membanjiri di pelupuk matanya, namun tidak untuk pemuda itu, penglihatannya juga semakin jelas, sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi, rasa sakit dan pedih itu begitu terasa di hatinya saat ia menatap padawajah tenang di hadapannya.

Sehun.

Sehun—pemuda itu—berjongkok mensejajarkan posisi meraka, dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup pada wajah gadis itu—Luhan—dan dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya ia mengusap lembut airmata Luhan yang mengalir di pipinya.

" _just one question Luhan, do you love me?_ " Tanya Sehun tanpa aba-aba, ia menanti dengan akut, takut jika Luhan..

Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak memberi respon, gadis itu terdiam dengan mata yang berurai airmata, bukan, bukan ia tidak ingin menjawab atau tepatnya ia mencintai Sehun,tapi ia tidak bisa…

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, sebelum memilih berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menangis, ia tidak akan sanggup mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, katakanlah ia pengecut, tapi itu bahkan lebih baik lagi dari pada ia harus merasakan sakit, sakit yang teramat.

Sehun merogoh satunya, mengetikan beberapa pesan pada di ponselnya

 _ **To: my little deer**_

 _ **I love you. And**_ _ **it'**_ _ **s hurt..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan berlari dengan tergesa, beberapa siswa yang menghalangi larinya ia tabrak begitu saja sembari menggumam kata maaf berkali-kali, tadi setelah ia membaca pesan Sehun, membuatnya tersadar, seperti itukah? Dengan nafas yang menggantung di tenggorokannya ia membungkuk mengaturnya, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas Sehun ia sedikit kecewa ketika tidak mendapati sosok pemuda itu di sana,

"mencari Sehun, noona? Ia ada di kantin.."

Tanpa memperhatikan sang empunya suara Luhan berbalik dan kembali berlari secepat yang ia bisa..menuju satu tempat… tempat Sehunnya.

Keadaan kantin cukup ramai mengingat saat ini adalah waktu makan siang, seluruh sswa dari tingkat satu hingga tiga berkumpul di sana lantas tidak membuat semangat Luhan mencari sosok Sehun tidak surut, tidak sulit mencari sosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang paling mencolok, ia melihat Sehun tengah berdiri dalam antrian mengambil makan siang. Dengan langkah lebar—walaupun begitu ia terlihat tetap anggun saat melakukannya—Luhan mendekati Sehunnya, ia menyentuh lengan pemuda itu, mennyentaknya dengan lembut agar berbalik padanya. Ia pun sama sekali tidak menunggu reaksi Sehun dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk Sehun, berjinjit melingkar kedua lengannya pada leher pemuda itu yang membulatkan matanya karena terkejut sebagai reaksi akibat dari perbuatan Luhan.

" _I love you, I love_ _you_ _so much! Don't tell me that it is hurt! Pleas_ _e,_ katakan padaku bahwa mencintaiku tidak sesulit itu _…"_

"lu.." panggil Sehun, matanya menatap sekelilingnya yang pada detik Luhan berjalan mendekat padanya seluruh perhatian sudah tertuju padanya, di tambah..

" _no, Sehun! I am not finished yet, I love you with every beat of m_ _y_ _heart! I love you through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow._ I—"

"luu…" Sehun kembali memotong perkataan Luhan yang menurutnya teramat manis dan berani, mengingat di mana Ia mengatakannya, baiklah ia akan mengulanginya, Luhannya teramat berani, mereka di kantin pada saat jam makan siang di mana hampir seluruh siswa berada di sini, posisi Sehun berdiri berada di tengah kantin sedang berdiri mengantri mengambil makan siangnya, yang itu artinya dengan sangat mudah dan jelasnya mereka emnjadi pusat perhatian.

" _shut up Sehun, I'm said I'm not finished yet_ " Luhan menggeram kesal kemudian ia mengambil nafasnya dalam sebelum kembali berujar " _I.. I love you, you make me feel alive, you are my everything Sehun, m_ _y_ _everything.. it's enough for me…_ "

"lu.." panggil Sehun

" _no Sehun, no.._ " Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Luhan! Luhan _my little deer!_ " panggil Sehun namun kali ini dengan nada yang cukup keras dan berhasil membuat Luhan berhenti mengoceh, dengan lembut ia melepaskan rangkulan Luhan pada lehernya dan mencengkram lembut pundak mungil gadis itu, ia menunduk menatap wajah Luhan.

" _i_ _s_ _i_ _t_ _enough for you now?_ " Tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan mengangguk pelan kemudian menggeleng " _it is never enough for me, I want to tell you a thousand times that I love you…"_

"lu, _please! Listen to me.._ " Sehun lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Luhan.

"no Sehun, no"

"lu, _glad to know that you love me too.. but.._ " Sehun memelankan suaranya "bisakah tempatnya bukan di sini, ini terlalu.." Sehun menahan senyum di bibirnya saat Luhan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan memperhatikan sekitarnya, di mana seluruh mata sudah menatap mereka, memperhatikan tiap hal kecil yang mereka lakukan dan perdebatkan.

Luhan meringis pelan, dan memaki dirinya di dalam hati sebelum menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya, sial! Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku! Luhan membatin. Ia tersentak saat lengan Sehun menarik tubuhnya merapat pada Sehun, ia merasa tenang saat telapak tangan Sehun mengusap punggungnya lembut dan ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"maaf mengganggu makan sang kalian, dewiku sedang merasa kacau sekarang…" Luhan tersenyum, tersenyum atas perkataan Sehun yang menganggapnya dewinya.

Sehun melangkah maju hendak keluar dari panggung pertunjukan dadakan yang dibuatnya ole Luhannya, namun ia kesulitan mengingat Luhannya berada dalam dekapannya saat itu, berkali-kali ia bahkan Luhan tersandung kaki mereka sendiri.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain.. "kyaaa, Sehun apa yang kau lakukan!" Luhan terpekik kaget saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya menggendongnya _ala bridal-style_ dan berjalan keluar kantin, Sehun tersenyum saat matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Tao yang tengah mengacungkan kedua jempol padanya. Dan menatap Kris yang memalingkan wajahnya enggan melihat lebih lanjut dengan tatapan penuh arti.

" _and that's your brother…_ " Jongin berbisik serak pada telinga Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya dan menatap sosok Sehun dan Luhan yang menghilang di balik pintu kantin dengan mulut terbuka.

" _shut up!_ " maki Kyungsoo saat sadar dari lamunannya.

"hehehe, katakan saja jika kau ingin aku melakukan yang seperti itu untukmu!" kekeh Jongin dan mendapat cubitan pada lengannya dari Kyungsoo.

"aww, sakit!" ringis Jongin.

"rasakan!"

Jongin mengelum senyumnya kemudian berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo " _I love you Kyungsoo, I love you, honey, I love you, my queen, I love.._ " Jongin bungkam saat Kyungsoo menatapnya garang.

Jongin tertawa serak saat Kyungsoo memasang wajah cemberutnya dan dengan cepat tawanya berubah menjadi ringisan saat Kyungsoo kembali mencubit lenganya pelan dan dalam.

Jongin terdiam saat sakit itu menyerangnya. Lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan melewati koridor sekolahnya yang masih dipenuhi siswa lain, ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dan takjub yang bercampur, menatap ia dan Luhan dalam gendongannya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dadanya. Langkahnya menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Dengan kasar Sehun membanting pintu di mobilnya tertutup setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tubuh Luhan pada kursi penumpang.

"kita mau ke mana?" tanya luhan sedikit takut.

"ke mana saja asal tidak di sini.." sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"rumahmu atau rumahku?" tambah sehun.

"hahh?"

"rumahmu.."

.

.

.

Sehun meletakkan Luhan dan mendudukannya pada tepi ranjang kamarnya, ia berdiri di hadapan Luhan dan menatap dalam pada kepala Luhan yang tertunduk. Jujur saja ini pertama kali bagi Sehun memasuki kamar gadis lain selain Kyungsoo.

"lu" panggil Sehun pelan. Tidak ada reaksi, membuat Sehun mengulurkan tangannya mengangkat dagu Luhan agar mendongak menatapnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

" _say something, please..?_ " pinta Sehun sedikit memohon tapi Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya diam dengan menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"lu.." Sehun terkejut saat Luhan menepis tangannya dan kembali menunduk menatap pada lantai porselen di bawahnya.

"aku, aku tidak punya kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan.. aku.."

"kau bilang ribuan kalipun tidak akan cukup untuk mengatakan _I love you_ padaku" dan Sehun tertawa serak saat Luhan mendongak menatapnya kesal.

" _you know that I love you too, right?_ " Luhan mengangguk. " _do_ _you_ _want to hear I say that?_ " lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk.

" _I love you Luhan, I love you for every single word in this world, I love you for all of my life. I love you, I love you. I love you_ _fr_ _o_ _m head to toe, I love you for now end forever I love you and if I could would look at us everytime… and I don't want to lose you.._ " Sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika matanya menangkap tetesan bening mengalir di pipi Luhan " _don't cry.._ " lirihnya sembari menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Luhan, tangannya terulur mengusap cairan bening itu. Luhan menggeleng pelan sebelum tangannya menarik kerah seragam Sehun, mencium bibir pemuda lembut.

Semuanya berjalan tanpa satupun dari keduanya menyadarinya. tidak ada satupun yang tau kapan dimulainya. Bahkan saat Sehun perlahan merebahkan tubuh Luhan berbaring di ranjang dan ia menindih tubuh Luhan di bawahnya dengan menumpukan satu tangannya di sisi kepala Luhan dan tangan yang lain mengusap wajah Luhan yang merona, matanya menatapi tiap inchi wajah Luhan di bawahnya, tanpa menyisahkan se-inchi pun.

"lu" panggil Sehun dengan suara serak, hormonnya begejolak ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, detik itu juga ia menunduk, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Luhan lagi, melumatnya lembut dan dalam, erangan halus Luhan saat lidahnya menelusup masuk membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, saat ini dirinya benar-benar telah dibutakan oleh gairahnya, gairah remajanya yang meletup-letup dan butuh pelampiasan.

Sehun mengerang kecil saat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya bersamaan dengan mencengkram rambut pirangnya kuat. Sehun menarik wajahnya menjauh dan mengernyit menatap Luhan yang tersenyum dengan mata setengah terpejam..

"kau benar-benar harus.." dan Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Luhan, menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan memnggigiti lembut kulit lehernya yang sehalus kelopak mawar, membuat tubuh Luhan di bawahnya menegang namun begitu pasrah atas perbuatannya

"se.. Sehuunn.." Luhan merengek pelan.

"hmmm?" Sehun bergumam di leher Luhan.

"kumohon…'" lirih Luhan dan membuat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Luhan menatap wajah Luhan yang merona dengan mata setengah terpejam dan nafas yang tersengal.

"bolehkah?" Tanya Sehun retorik, pertanyaan yang seherusnya tidak ia tanyakan karena ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya, matanya menatap turun pada seragam Luhan dan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Seharusnya Luhan menggeleng, tapi sialnya ia mengangguk kecil mempersilahkan Sehun melakukan apa yang pemuda itu ingin.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum jemari panjangnya membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Luhan, menyentakkan pada kancing terakhir membuat kancing malang itu terlepas begitu saja. Dengan tatapa kagum ia menatap tubuh Luhan di hadapannya, kulitnya yang keemasan, payudaranya yang sintal, padat dan kencang tersembunyi di balik bra pink yang imut, serta sebuah tahi lalat tepat di bawah dada kirinya.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!" lirih Luhan.

"kau, cantiik." Sahut Sehun, kemudian mengecup kening Luhan sekilas, turun pada kedua matanya, pipi dan bibirnya.

Luhan tersengal nafasnya terputus-putus saat tangan lebar Sehun mengusap lembut kulit perutnya, lalu naik menyentuhpayudaranya _,_ meremasnya pelan dan penuh perasaan. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan desahannya sgar tidak lolos dari bibirnya. Ia terkesiap saat merasakan bibir hangat Sehun pada belahan dadanya, dan menyerah pada akhirnya, membiarkan desahan sensualnya keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tersentak saat merasakan jemari Sehun turun dan bermain _di sana,_ mengusapnya lembut. Ia tersengal dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat pundak Sehun, saat Sehun menggerakkan dua jarinya dan..

"se..hun.. kumohon aku.." Luhan tersengal tidak melanjutan perkataanya, tanpa ia duga tangannya lah yang mengkhianatinya, Luhan menarik Sehun memenjarakan pemuda itu pada dadanya, merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sehun di sana, perasaan lega dan kecewa bercampur saat jemari Sehun merambat naik meninggalkan _nya_ dan tagannya yang buta jugalah yang mencari-cari kencing seragam Sehun, dan menyentakkan seluruh kancingnya terbuka, melemparnya sembarang tempat, ia merona ketika melihat tubuh Sehun di hadapannya, yang jika tidak bisa dikatakan bagus, maka ia akan mengatakannya sempurna.

"kau.." Sehun berujar serak saat Luhan membuka jalan untuknya, memberikan akses padanya untuk masuk merasaka lebih.. dan Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"kau tidak akan menyesalinya?"

"selama itu denganmu Sehun, aku tidak akan menyesalinya" lirih Luhan. Sehun tersentak, betapa Luhannya rela memberikan apapun padanya _apapun.._

"katakan jika aku menyakitimu!" seru Sehun. Luhan mengagguk, tangannya mencengkram apapun yang bisa ia gapai.

"aku.." Luhan memejamkan matanya, perutnya terasa mencolos ke bawah dan ia merasa seolah terbelah menjadi dua ketika Sehun memulainya, nafasnya tersengal, tanganya mencengkram kuat sprei putih di bawahnya. Ia membuka matanya ketika mendengar ringisin Sehun di atasnya, ia tahu Sehun pun merasa kesakitan sekarang.. dan tanpa aba-aba ia menarik wajah Sehun, menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam, berusaha mengeyahkan rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya.

"maaf, maaf jika aku menyakitimu…" gumam Sehun di antara nafasnya yang terputus "aku, aku akan berhenti jika kau.."

"tidak! Jangan! Lakukan, kumohon! Karena jika tidak itu akan semakin menyakitiku" sahut Luhan namun berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia rasakan, sakitnya begitu terasa..sakit yang bercampur dengan kenikmatan tiada tara, kini ia mengerti mengapa seluruh manusia begitu mengangungkan _seks_ di dunia ini, ia begitu mengerti

Sehun menatur nafasnya, baru kali ini melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar menguras tenaganya, bahkan tidak memerlukan akal sehat untuk melakukan _ini_ , karena naluri sajapun sudah cukup untuk melakukannya, tapi mengapa ia—kemudian ia menunduk menatap wajah Luhan yang sedikit rileks, ia akan menunggu, menunggu hingga Luhan bisa menerima dan menyesuaikan dirinya. Dan sebisanya ia akan memberikan sebanyak apa yang bisa Luhan terima. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya itu lebih dari ini.

Dan ketika Luhan menangguk kecil dengan mata terpejam, dengan kedua siku bertumpu di ranjang tepat di samping kepala Luhan, Sehun mulai bergerak, bergerak statis, memberikan apa yang ia dan Luhan—sudah pasti—inginkan, bergerak menghentakkan tubuhnya, membiarkan desahannya lolos begitu saja. Tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat, merasakan kenikmatan yang asing, kenikamatan yang bersama-sama baru mereka rasakan. Keduanya saling mengejar, memburu kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi mereka raih.. kenikmatan luar biasa yang sudah aada sejak jaman purbakala, sejak jaman pertama kali manusia diciptakan.. kenikmatan yang di hasilkan oleh tarian purba bernama seks.

Luhan merintih, mengerang dan memohon di bawah Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak lagi peduli, karena Sehun bukan lagi Sehun, bukan lagi Sehun yang menggunakan akal sehatnya, kini hanya Sehun yang dikendalikan oleh naluri lelakinya. Dan ia, tidak akan berhenti di sini

Kurang dari sepuluh menit semuanya usai, usai dalam artian berhail menapaki puncak kenikmatan duniawi. Keduanya memejamkan matanya merasa disorientasi karena apa yang baru saja mereka dapatkan.

"Luhan. Luhan… terima kasih.." gumam Sehun, ia menunduk mengecupi tiap inchi wajah Luhan tanpa satupun yang terlewat.

"Sehun. Aku mengantuk.." rengek Luhan dan memeluk Sehun yang sudah menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring di samping Luhan.

"Luhan jangan tidur dulu" Sehun mengusap wajah luhan lembut.

"lu.."

"tapi aku mengantuk!" Rengek Luhan. Sehun meringis, tentu saja efek after seks yang luar biasa itu salah satunya adalah mengantuk, ia tau tapi..

"setidaknya, pakai dulu bajumu, okay?" tawar Sehun dan Luhan menganguk imut. Luhan bangkit dari tidunya dna duduk dengan mata setengah terpejam, rambut keemasannya kusut berantakan, bra-nya menggantung di depan dadanya. Dan Sehun tersenyum karena Luhan terlihat saat imut saat menahan kantuknya.

Merasa dirinyalah yang paling bertanggung jawab di sini, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, memunguti seragamnya dan seragam Luhan, mengenakan seragamnya dengan tergesa sebelum beranjak menuju salah satu lemari luhan, menarik sepasang baju dan memakaikannya pada luhan setelah sebelumya mengaitkan pengait bra di balik punggung Luhan. tubuhnya pun terasa lengket, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya.

Setelah merebahkan tubuh Luhan, ia berjalan mengitari kamar Luhan yang begitu girly dipenuhi pernak-pernik khas seorang gadis yang membuat sehun mual.

Saat mendengar bell apartement Luhan berbunyia, ia melangkah menuju satu-satunya akses keluar dari sana..

"ziTao.. apa yang.."

Tao melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya "46 menit.. wow.. aku kagum kau bisa menyelesaikannya sesingkat itu!" ujar Tao penuh makna.

"sialan!' rutuk Sehun dan meninju pelan lengan Tao yang tertawa serak. " sebenarnya jika kau ingin tau, aku menyelesaikannya kurang dari sepulu menit" tambah Sehun dan membuat Tao melongo "selebihnya, yahh kau tau sendiri, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya" lagi lagi Tao melongo.

Dan setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya Tao berujar "terima kasih Sehun!"

"untuk?"

"untuk tidak menyerah pada Luhan, by the way" Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"well.." Tao melongokkan kepalanya melewati pintu dan mengernyit "mana Luhan? Pingsan kelelahan?

"sialan!" Sehun merona dan kembali meninju Tao yang lagi tertawa puas berhasil menggoda Sehun.

"sudahlah.." Tao mendekatkan hidungnya pada Sehun dan mengendus pelan "aromamu terasa berubah menjadi dewasa, efek after.."

"shut up!" Sehun memotong perkataan Tao.

"oke, oke.. maafkan aku… kau tau mulai sekarang kau benar-benar harus menjaganya sekarang.." nada bicara Tao semakin serius "aku yang pertama kali akan mencarimu jika kau menyakitinya" dan ditambah nada sedikit mengancam, membuat Sehun mengangguk patuh.

"daaan jugaaaa, setelah ini kau harus berusaha menekan nalurimu untuk menerjang Luhanku.." tambah Tao dan berlari dari hadapan Sehun yang sudah siap menerjangnya.

Sehun mengehela nafasnya dalam, ia juga tidak meyangka akan melakukannya pertama kali bersama Luhan. Setidaknya ia memiliki Luhan seutuhnya… ia berjalan memasuki kamar setelah menutup pintu, mendekati Luhan yang terlelap lalu menunduk mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya itu yang masih merekah karena—yang ia yakini adalah—perbuatannya.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang yang lain, setelah sebelumnya membuka jendela di sudut ruangan, berharap angin musim panas membawa pergi aroma manis after seks mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan terlelap.

.

.

.

"Ibu.." Jongin memanggil Ibunya serak. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati BMW hitam Ibunya terparkir dipekarangan rumah mereka, yang itu artinya Ibunya sedang berada di rumah dan bukanlah hal biasa Ibunya berada di rumah pada jam-jam seperti ini. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekat pada Ibunya yang tengah duduk pada sofa di ruang keluarga mereka.

Ibunya berbalik dan ia terkejut mendapati Ibunya menangis, wajahnya basah oleh airmata yang tidaka hentinya mengalir dari matanya.

"Ibu.." Jongin tersentak saat matanya menangkap botol-notol obat dan berlembar-lembar print out kertas hasil lab dan pemeriksaannya yang selalu ia sembunyikan tergeletak pada meja di hadapan Ibunya.

"Ibu.."

"kenapa? kenapa Jongin?"

"Ibu.. aku.."

"kapan? Kapan kau mengetahuinya? Kapan kau ta bahwa kau mengidap penyakit sialan ini!" bentak ibunya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ibu.." Jongin melangkaa mendekat dan berlutut di depan Ibunya. "enam bulan yang lalu Ibu.. aku.. sebenarnya aku sudah sering merasakan sakitnya Ibu, tapi baru enam yang lalu saat aku mengetahui penyakit yang membunuh ayah.. aku langsung memeriksakan diri dan.."

"apa kau ingin seperti Ayahmu yang meninggalkan Ibu? Yang meninggalkanmu tanpa menyisahkankan apapun dan sekarang, ia hanya menyisahkan penyakit sialan ini padamu?" pekik Ibunya nyaring.

"Ibu! Dengarkan aku!" Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "aku bukan Ayah, aku Jongin, aku kim Jongin anakmu! Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. aku akan di sini bersamamu hingga akhir!" ujar Jongin dengan suara bergetar.

"kau milik Ibu Jongin, kau harta Ibu yang paling berharga, Ibu tidak bisa jika harus kehilanganmu.." ucap Ibunya dengan suara bergetar, membuat rasa sakit yang tidak kasat mata pada jantungnya, seolah ada sebuah tangan tak kasat mata yang mencengkramya kuat.

"Ibu, hyung.. tidak, dokter kim bilang, ini masih bisa di sembuhkan.. aku.." Jongin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat ibunya menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat dan hangat. Bagaiman bisa ia membuat wanita yang paling ingin ia jaga dan dibahagiakannya itu menangis seperti ini? Siapa yang harusnya ia salahkan? Ayahnya? Tuhan? Atau dirinya sendiri?

"Jongin-ah, Jongin-ah.. anak Ibunya yang malang..' lirih Ibunya dan membuatnya tidak mampu lagi menahan harunya, ya, hidupnya memang sangat malang. Detik itu juga ia menangis, menagis meneteskan airmatanya, menangis terisak dalam dekapan Ibunya, satu-satunya wanita yang akan dengan rela ia berikan nyawanya sendiri demi melindunginya.

"ayo kita berjuang bersama Ibu.."ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia ragu pada perkataanya sendiri bahkan ia ragu pada dirinya sendiri, Ia ragu jika ia bisa melewati semua ini dengan baik.

 _Kyungsoo.._

Keraguan itu seketika lenya ketika satu nama dan satu wajah muncul di benaknya. Nama yang selalu ia ucapkan di hatinya hampir setiap detik, menit dan jam. Wajahnya yang selalu mengisi harinya, bahkan ketika ia tertidur, wajah itu selalu muncul di mimpinya. Wajahnya yang selalu ia rindukan. Yang membuatnya harus mengubah semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja…

.

.

.

"jong? Jongin?"

"eengg? Kyungsoo? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jongin yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya dan membungkuk menepuk pipinya, membangunkannya.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan "Ibumu menyuruhku masuk membangunkanmu!"

Jongin menggerang frustasi "bukan itu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jongin kembali bertanya sembari menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. "di rumahku?" tambah Jongin sedikit parau "tepatnya di kamarku.." tambahnya lagi lirih.

"kau berjanji padaku, ingat?" jawab Kyungsoo dan berusaha menarik selimut Jongin.

"janji apa?" suara Jongin teredam selimut yang menutupinya.

"hari ini hari minggu, masih belum mengingatnya?" seru Kyungsoo masih berusaha menarik selimut Jongin.

Jongin menarik turun selimutnya dna menampakkan wajah tampan bangun tidurnya, ia cemberut mendapati Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh artinya. "demi tuhan Kyungsoo, ini baru jam tujuh kau.." Jongin tidak melanjutkannya dan meringis pelan saat Kyungsoo melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatapnya dengan mengangkat satu alisnya "baiklah!" Jongin berujar malas dan perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, takut jika Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkanya walaupun itu mustahil terjadi.

Kyungsoo menyapukan pandangannya menatapi tiap sudut kamar Jongin, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar Sehun, kamar Jonginpun sedikit berantakan. Dengan dinding bercat abu-abu serta barang-barang dengan warna silver yang dominan. Lemari kayu di mana berjejer rapih komik-komik milik Jongin terletak di sudut kiri dekat dengan sebuah pintu kaca yag ia yakini pintu menuju beranda. Lemari tinggi setinggi langit-langit kamar mungkin lemari pakaian berhadapan dengan ranjang Jongin tempat di mana ia duduk kini, satu set home teather yang juga berwarna silver, beberpa keeping cd game berserakan di lantai yang berlapis karpet dengan motif team sepakbla juventus beserta joystick playstation dan majalah.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya., menghirup aroma manis pengharum ruangan yang bercampur dengan aroma parfum Jongin serta aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan dengan cepat membukanya lagi ketika mendengar langka kaki Jongin yang keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Jongin sedikit salah tingkah, oh ayolah siapa yang malu saat pacarmu ada di kamarmu dan duduk di atas kasurmu, dan kau baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis mandi? tuhan, singkirkan pikiran kotorku… Jongin membatin.

"Ibumu melarangku keluar jika tidak bersamamu.." jawab Kyungsoo sembari berdiri dari duduknya, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin ke mana saja asal idak pada pemuda yang mengenekan baju kaus kedodoran serta celana kain dan handuk yang masih melingkar di lehernya dan memilih sibuk memperhatikan koleksi komik Jongin pada lemari kacanya.

"dan kau mengiyakanya?" Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengangguk imut, membuat Jongin.. hah! Mendadak ia membenci dirinya yang sangat sulit bangun di pagi hari.

"tapikan aku harus.." Jongin menunduk menatap pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"aku tidak akan mengintip aku janji!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ada pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamar Jongin dengan beranda di luar.

"baiklah" seru Jongin sembari menahan senyumnya menyaksikan reaksi Kyungsoo ketika dengan kasar dirinya membuka pintu lemari miliknya memilah baju yang layak ia kenakan.

"hei Jongin?" Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya gugup.

Jongin tesenyum "ya?"

"kau bisa memakainya di kamar mandimu kan? Kurasa itu.." dan Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kembali perkataannya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup halus di belakangnya.

Dengan menghembuskan nafasnya, membuang rasa gugpnya yang berlebihan ia membelikan tubuhnya kembali menatapi sekeliling kamar Jongin, perhatian teralih pada figura foto yang menggantung di samping meja yang di yakininya adalah meja belajar milik Jongin.

Ia terkikik geli melihat beberapa foto yang terpajang di sana, foto Jongin ketika masih anak-anak, bersama kedua orangtanya dan,, Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, sedari tadi ia hanya mendapati sosok Jongin seorang diri bersama ibu ataupun—Ia yakin begitu—ayahnya.

"aku anak tunggal"

Kyungsoo nyaris terjungkal Karena terkejut jika saja Jongin tidak memeluknya. Tunggu, memeluk? Kyungsoo menunduk menatap kedua lengan Jongin yang melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya dan hembusan nafas jongin pada pipi kirinya, di mana jongin menyangga dagunya pada pundaknya dan menatap wajahnya dari samping.

"kaget, heh?" bisik Jongin serak di telinga Kyungsoo, membuatnya..

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak saat merasakan pelukan Jongin pada pinggangnya mengencang "jong.." gumam Kyungsoo serak berusaha menyembunyikan getaran pada suaranya.

"hmm?" Jongin bergumam pelan.

"ini kau?" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya menunjuk pada sebuah figura foto di mana seorang bocah sedang menari balet?

Jongin menganganguk ringkas membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah pemuda itu. "kau yakin?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali mengangguk kecil. Membuat Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, tanpa melepaskan pelukan Jongin pada pingganganya.

"kau tidak bilang kau bisa menari" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan memiringkan kepalanya, manis, sedikit penasaran akan fakta yang baru ia ketahui dari Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "ya, dulu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi" membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya

"dan kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya merapihkan kerah kemeja yag dikenakan Jongin.

Jongin merespon dengan mengendikkan bahunya, "hanya _lelah_ saja"

"lelah?"

"ya"

Jongin menunduk dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam, sebelum menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya beberapa sudut dan mendapat tatapan tidak mengerti dari Kyungsoo.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo spontan.

Jongin menggeleng sebelum melangkah ke depan, membuat Kyungsoo secara reflex melangkah mundur ke belakang, membuat pahanya terantuk ujung meja belajar Jongin dan mengumpat di dalam hatinya, jantung berdetak cepat saat Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggangnya dan mencengkram ujung meja belajarnya menumpukan tanganya di sana masih dengan menunduk menatap wajah Kyungsoo dalam, berganti ada matanya dan turun pada bibirnya yang hari ini sedikit megkilat karena di lapisi lipsgloss.

Kyungsoo melirik pintu kamar Jongin, takut jika saja..

"Ibuku cukup mengerti akan privasiku, Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin seolah mengerti permikiran Kyungsoo. "kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" tambah Jongin tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada bibir Kyungsoo kemudian kembali menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng imut.

Jongin mengerang kecil sebelum melanjutkan "pertama, kau masuk ke kamarku—"

"tapi Ibumu yang menyuruhku.." potong Kyungsoo.

"—dan kau lupa bahwa aku adalah pria?" Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar, bodoh memang.

"tapi"

"kedua, kau membangunkanku tanpa perasaan—"

"jika aku tidak melakukannya kau pasti akan lupa pada janjimu.." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap Jongin.

"—padahal kau tau aku tidak begitu suka bangun di pagi hari" dengan lembut jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo mebuatnya kembalu menatapnya.

"aku tidak tau itu.." cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

"ketiga, siapa yang memintamu dandan secantik—"

"kita akan ke gereja ingat?"

"—aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja.."

"sialan!" Kyungsoo merona dan memukul pelan dada Jongin yang masih menatap dalam pada matanya, kembali turun menatap bibirnya yang lembab.

"bolehkah.." ucapan Jongin menggantung ketika matanya mendapati Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, mempersiahkannya untuk.. tanganya menelusup naik mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dan berhenti pada tengkuknya, memainkan jemarinya di sana sebelum menarik tengkuk itu lembut, mendekatkan wajah Kyungsoo pada wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo yang selembut sayap kupu-kupu serta beraroma manis strawberry dan sedikit rasa melon yang membuatnya mabuk, bagaimana bisa bibir mungil itu membuatnya kehilangan orientasinya? Padahal ia hanya menekankan lembut bibirnya di sana. Tidak lebih.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo membuka sedikit bibirnya kemudian berjinjit mengalunkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jongin, Jongin tersadar bahwa ia harus memberinya lebih. Reflex kedua lengan jongin kembali melingkar pada pinggang Kyungsoo, menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat padanya, membunuh jarak yang tersisa, memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir mungil yang menempel pada bibirnya itu sebelum melumatnya pelan. Rasa melon yang semakin terasa di lidahnya membuatnya kembali kehilangan keseimbangannya di tambah gerakan kecil dari bibir Kyungsoo ketika membalas ciumannya, semakin membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. Jongin menunduk, memperdalam ciumannya, penuh sayang dan..

" _tok tok tok"_

Ketuan pada pintu kamar Jongin membuat keduznya tersadar dan dengan cepat melepaskan tautan meraka dan saling melangkah menjauh.

"ya?" Jongin menyahut sembari melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya tidak lupa menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menariknya ikut bersamanya.

"Jongin? Kenapa lama sekali?" Ibu Jongin bertanya saat pintu di depannya terbuka lebar, menampilkan Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil meneggenggam lengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunuduk di sampingnya.

"tidak apa-apa Ibu.."

"lalu?"

Jongin memilh menghraukan ibunya dan memilih berjalan—masih dengan menarik Kyungsoo—menuju pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan ibunya yang tesenyum simpul menatap keduanya.

"Jongin?" panggilnya Ibu sesaat sebelum Jongin membuaka pintu di hadapannya.

"ya?"

"makan siang di rumah atau.."

"aku akan mengabari Ibu lagi nanti.." sahut Jongin cepat.

"lalu Jongin.."

"ya?"

"lipglossmu, bagus.." sahutnya kemudian terkikik geli saat menangkap reaksi Jongin yang terbengong heran.

Lipsgloss? Reflex Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa lengket dan.. eh, shit! ia berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang meringis pelan dan semakin menunudkkan kepalanya.

"kami pergi" seru Jongin dan melenggang dengan cepat keluar dari rumahnya, meinggalkan Ibunya yang tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"jadi? Kau memintaku menyetir mobilmu?" Tanya Jongin dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan alisteragkat, menatap horror pada mobil milik Kyungsoo di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, tangannya terulur memberi jongin kunci mobilnya.

"tidak! Dan terima kasih!"

"tapi.."

"tidak Kyungsoo"

"salahmu sendiri melenggang begitu saja keluar dari rumamu tanpa membawa kunci mobilmu! Gunaka mobilku saja!" ucap Kyungsoo setenga berteriak.

"sampai matipun tidak!" balas Jongin tidak kalas sengit.

"jadi kau ingin berjalan kaki?"

"kenapa tidak!"

"jooong!"

"Kyungsoo.."

Huhh, keduanya mengehla nafas bersama.

"benda ini benar-benar rmilikmu?" Jongin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ringkas "oppaku yang memberinya, hadiah."

Demi tuhan, saudara mana yang memberikan adiknya benda mengerikan seerti itu. Batin Jongin.

"jadi?"

"kita berjalan saja!" sahut Jongin kemusian melangkah meningalkan Kyungsoo yang semberut.

'bagaimana kalau aku lelah?"

"aku akan menggendongmu!" Kyungsoo tersipu mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"bagaimana kalau kau lelah juga?"

"tidak akan.."

"padaha dia begitu lucu.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan, saat ia mempu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Jongin.

"menurutmu, menurutku tidak, itu mengerikan!" ujar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mencubit lengannya.

Jongin berbalik sekilas menatap mobil milik Kyungsoo, mengendarai sebuah mini cooper bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Tapi, hal yang sangat membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya ialah, mini cooper tersebut berwarna shocking pink, dan dipenuhi oleh sticker dari tokoh kartun 'strawberry Shortcake' yang membuatnya mual dan hampir dari keseluruh mobil tersebut dipenuhi oleh sticker mengerikan seperti itu, membuatnya benar-benar ingin muntah.

.

.

.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya, keduanya duduk pada kursi panjang yang disediakan gereja, menghadap di depan altar dan berdoa.

Dengan kedua tangan terkatup di depan wajahnya Kyungsoo menunduk dan berdoa dalam diam, tidak ada seorang pun di sana, haya mereka berdua, ibadah minggu pagi sudah selesai sedari tadi, dan keduaya sedikit terlambat, alasan mengapa Jongin sedari tadi mengusap pelan lengan atasnya karena mendapat cubitan bertubu-tubi dari Kyungsoo yang kesal kerena keterlambatan mereka.

Jongim terus mentapi wajh Kyungsoo, hingga kedua mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan menatapnya juga.

"apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"kau berdoa apa? Lama sekali." Jongin mencibir kesal dan lagi mendapat cubitan pada lengannya.

"awwww! Bisa tidak berhenti mencubitku?" protes Jongin sembari mengusapi lengan atasnya.

"tidak bisa!"

"aiisshhhh"

"ayoo!" Kyungsoo berdiri dan menarik paksa lengan Jongin.

"tunggu sebentar!" jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo, memaksanya kembali duduk di sampingnya sementara dirinya mengatupakan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya, berdoa dengan sepenuh hati.

"kau berdoa apa? Tumben sekali!" ujar Kyungsoo ketika mereka melangkah meninggalkan gereja.

"ra-ha-si-a!" sahut jongin dan dengan cepat kembali berlari menghindari cubitan yang akan tertuju padanya.

"jongiin, tungguuu!" Kyungsoo berlari mengejarnya, mengejar Jongin yang tertawa puas karena kembali berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

.

.

.

Hari itu, langit sudah hampir gelap. Matahari tidak sudha kembali di peraduannya hanya meninggalkan sinar jingganya di langit dan terpantul pada jalanan dan sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan disamping Jongin dengan jemari mereka yang tertaut erat, hembusan angin menerpa lembut rambut panjangnya dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat melepas tautan tangan mereka meskipun rumah Jongin sudah berada di depan mata.

Saat jarak tinggal beberapa langkah dari pintu gerbang rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah berdiri menyandarkan dirinya padanya pintu gerbang rumah Jongin.

"kena—" Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. "krystal?"

Seseorang itu mendongak menatap Jongin, bibirnya tersenyum sangat kontras dengan tatapan matanya yang sendu..

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Jongin menariknya berjalan mendekat padanya, dan membelalakkan matanya saat krystal berjinjit dan memeluk Jongin sembari mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. ketika Jongin melepaskan tautan tanganya dan memilih mengusap punggung krystal, ia merasa hatinya tertusuk sesuatu yang tajam, begitu sakit dan—refleks ia mengambil langkah mundur, tidak! ia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, ini, ini terlalu sakit, adalah bohong jika ia mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah—Kyungsoo tersentak saat lengan Jongin kembali menggenggam lenganya. Kali ini Jongin mengcengkram kuatpergelangan tangannya seolah melarangnya pergi. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia ingin menangis.

"Kyungsoo, pulanglah!" Jongin berujar lembut dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertunduk di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, enggan menatap Jongin, tidak tidak mau Jongin melihatnya menangis.. tapi..

Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Kyungsoo, menarik wajah Kyungsoo agar mendongak menatapnya, tidak lama hingga airmatanya mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Jongin.. ini.." Kyungsoo terceat tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Jongin menariknya ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat, berusaha menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada gadis dalam pelukannya itu.

"semuanya baik-baik saja, oke?" Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Ia tau, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya padanya , tapi ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo kecewa padanya.

"sekarang pulanglah! Hmm?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang mengangguk lemah, ia menunduk, mengecup dalam kening Kyungsoo sebelum melepasnya dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu berjalan menuju mobil mungilnya, Jongin masih mematung di tempatnya hingga mobil Kyungsoo tidak terjangau lagi oleh matanya. Ia baru berbalik ketika merasakan tepukan lembut pada pundaknya.

.

.

.

"berapa lama?" Tanya krystal pelan.

"ya?"

"berapa lama lagi waktu yang kau miliki?" ulang krystal, nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar.

Jongin mendongak menatap langit malam yang gelap, kakinya bergerak pelan. Ia duduk di atas sebuah ayunan pada taman bermain yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, bersama krystal yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat tali ayunan di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"aku tidak menyangka Ibu akan memberitahumu" ia terkekeh pelan, dan berbalik menatap krystal.

"aku serius Jongin!" geram krystal.

"aku juga, heii krys, santai saja okay!"

Krystal menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "santai? Kau masih besikap santai? Kau egois Jongin, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan orang yang akan kau tinggalkan kan? Perasaan semua orang yang menyayangimu, perasaan Ibumu, perasaanku, perasaan teman-temanmu? Perasaan Kyungsoo.." krystal tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat Jongin berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"apa lagi? Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan Soojung? Bukankah semua orang memang akan pergi? Hanya saja cara dan takdir meraka yang berbeda" suara Jongin sedikit bergetar, dan ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

"setidaknya, aku ingin kau berusaha Jongin.."suara krystal melunak

"berusaha? Aku berusaha soojung, aku berusaha! Aku berusaha melakukan semuanya, aku tidak pernah menyerah, aku tidak pernah menyerah agar bisa lebih lama bersama dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Aku berusaha agar bisa terus tertawa bersama mereka. Aku berusaha soojung.."

"Jongin.."

"tapi aku tau, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, aku melihatnya! Aku melihat Ayahku meregang nyawa karena penyakit sialan ini. Walaupun tidak ada satupun dari keluargaku yang menyerah saat itu, tapi tetap saja,, tetap saja soojung, tetap saja Ayahku pergi meninggalkan kami! Kau mengereti perasaanku? Tidak, kau tidak mengerti!" pertahannya runtuh, kali ini Jongin menangis, menangis di hadapan sahabatnya, menangis setelah berhasil mengeluarkan segala ketakuan di hatinya yang bahkan tidak akan dilakukannya di depan ibunya.

Krystal berdiri dari duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Jongin, menarik pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya, memeluk tubuh rapuh Jongin, menembunyikannya sementara dari dunia yang kejam.

" _soojung"_

" _hmmm?"_

" _maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"_

" _hahh?"_

" _berjanjilah.."_

" _ya, aku janji Jongin.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin membuka matanya, walaupun kelopak matanya terasa berat, mengingat ia masih mengantuk karena tertidur dua jam saja. efek samping dari obat yang ia gunakan membuatnya insomnia, sedikit menyiksanya walaupun obat itu sangat ampuh menghilangkan rasa sakitnya untuk sementara. _Sementara._

dengan sedikit terseok ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, menghampiri ibunya yang ia yakini berada di dapur, karena ia mencium aroma roti dan sosis panggang.

Dengan berpegangan kuat pada sisi meja, ia memperhatikan ibunya yang bergerak denga luwes di depannya.

"Ibu" panggilnya serak.

"Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja?" ibunya mengapirinya dengan sedikit panik.

Jongin mengangguk singkat.

"kau yakin?"

lagi-lagi Jongin mengangguk dan semakin kuat mencengkram sisi meja makan.

"tapi.."

"Ibu.."

"ya Tuhaaaan , Jongin! Kau berdarah!" ibunya terpekik histeris saat melihat darah segar rmengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ibu.. aku—"

 _Bruukk!_

Jongin ambruk di lantai keramik dingin, hal terakhir yang ingatnya adalah pekikan hesteri ibunya yang menggema di telinganya. Dan semuanya, gelap.

 _Malam itu ak bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat indah. Kita masih bersama, berjalan beriringan, saling menggenggam tangan, saling melem_ _p_ _a_ _r_ _kan senyu_ _m_ _, berbagi pelukan hangat, berbagi ciuman manis._

 _Tapi dalam sekejap,_ _s_ _e_ _muanya berubah, berubah menjadi putih, putih yang dipenuhi cahaya._

 _Dan aku melihatmu di ujung sana, berusaha menggapaimu d_ _e_ _ngan tanganku, tapi tidak, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggapaimu. Aku memanggilmu, meneriakan namamu lantang, tapi tidak, kau tidak mendengar. Aku mencoba berlari, berlari mengejarmu, berlari sekencang yang aku bisa, hingga saat aku bisa menggapaimu, kucengkram kuat kedua bahumu, menatap wajahmu, dan kau, kau menangis.. tidak kau tidak boleh menangis, karena aku tidak akan bahagia jika kau bersedih._

 _Kumohon tersenyumlah dan berbahagialah.. aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, selalu, selamanya.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo berlari kencang melewati lorong rumah sakit yang ramai, kesibukan pada rumah sakit tidak lantas menyurutkan niatnya. Pandangannya buram oleh airmata yag tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari matanya seragamya berantakan, hanya satu tujuan, hanya satu..

" _Kyungsoo.. kau haru_ _s_ _tenang, saat ini.. saat in_ _i_ _Jongin berada di rumah sakit"_ perkataan baekhyun yang lembut itu begitu menusuk di hatinya, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari, berlari meninggalkan semuanya menuju satu tujuan..

Mengapa? Mengapa ia sebodoh itu? Mengapa ia tidak mengetahuinya? Apakan ia seburuk itu? Apa arti dirinya bagi Jongin, hingga.. hingga..

Langkahnya terhenti, saat mendapati bebarapa orang yang cukup dikenalinya berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan, Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menyadari keberadaaanya tersenyum pahit padanya, matanya memerah seperti menahan airmatanya.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilan lembut itu.. ibu Jongin, juga menyadari keberadaannya. Ibu jongin melangkah mendekat padanya. "Kyungsoo.." panggilnya lagi, membuat Kyungsoo semakin, semakin tidak mampu menumpu tubuhnya.

"Jongin, Jongin sedang berjuang untukmu.."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Halo guys.. satu chapter lagi menuju akhir ya... eh, chapter depan udah end ding. Dan maaf, mungkin saya akan lama mempublishnya. Juga epilog unutk high school loves on saya janji buat mempublish cepat saya ingkaarin, karena yeaaasshh, saya stuck! Writerblock gitu. Udah itu aja.. bye guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**saran saya sih, sambil dengerin tiga lagu ini: in your eyes by onew, evening sky by ailee, blue tomorrow suju M dan One Fine Spring Day by suju**

 **oke sip.**

 **enjoy!**

Hari itu hujan.. Hujan yang cukup deras di pertengahan bulan september.. Hujan yang membawa tetesan air dari langit, membasahi segala yang ada di bawah langit, membawa hembusan angin yang sejuk, membawa kehidupan bagi seluruh makhluk hidup yang kekeringan..

"hei Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo yang tengah mengamati tetesan hujan melalui jendela, berbalik menatap sang pemanggil.

"oh, hei Krystal.." sahutnya pelan.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"baik, kurasa.."

"kau lihat?" Krystal mengamati sekitarnya, sebenarnya mereka berada pada sebuah ruangan inap di runah sakit, ruangan inap yang di dominasi warna abu-abu pucat. Satu hal yang membuatnya berbeda, ledakan warna yang di hasilkan oleh sticky note yang tertempel pada dinding ruang inap tersebut.. Sticky note berisi tulisan doa-doa indah yang di berikan Kyungsoo secara diam-diam pada Jongin pada setiap hari di akhir minggu.

"Jongin yang memintanya.." lanjut krystal.

"hmm.."

"Kyungsoo?"

"yah?" krystal melangkah mendekat pada Kyungsoo.. Berdiri d sampingnya, mengikuti Kyungsoo mengamati tetesan hujan dari jendela. "kau harus kuat, Jongin pasti—"

"krystal, tolong! Aku.." Kyungsoo tercekat ludahnya sendiri..

Krystal tersenyum nanar, "ya.. Operasinya tinggal beberapa jam lagi.. Kau—"

"tidak, aku akan pergi."

"tapi.."

Kyungsoo menatap krystal dengan tatapan kesakitan yang luar biasa. "ma-maaf" gumam krystal. "ini" ucapnya, sembari menyodorkan sebuah lipatan kertas tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo yang menatap benda itu heran.

"baca saat kau sudah di rumah.." krystal tersenyum.

"ap.."

"Jongin yang menitipkannya padaku.." krystal terdiam saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Kyungsoo, ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo berusaha terlihat tegar, berusaha terlihat bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, bahwa—

"kau tau Kyungsoo, tidak ada salahnya untuk menangis—"

"aku tau, terina kasih.." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu berlalu dari hadapan krystal yang menatapnya sendu.

.

.

.

Suasana kamarnya remang, hanya sinar matahari sore yang masuk dari sela jendela yang terbuka, Kyungsoo duduk meringkuk di sudut kamarnya, dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya erat dan mencnegkram sebuau kertas putih. Airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir, memang tidak ada salahnya untuk menangis, tapi hanya saat sendiri ia bisa seperti ini, hanya saat sendiri ia bisa menangisi dirinya, mengasihani jalan hidupnya, tapi walaupun seperti itu, ia tidak pernah menyesali pilihannya karena walaupun begitu singkat, ia bisa merasakan kebahagian, kebahagian yang diberikan Jongin padanya. Ia menangis, menangis bahkan hingga airmatanya mengering ia masih menangis..

Kim Jongin..

Pemilik nama itu..

"Jongin, Jongin Jongin" ia menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali, nama itu, senyum itu, penilik wajah itu.. Semuanya melekat sempurna di ingatannya, tertanam di sanubarinya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, membaca ulang tiap-tiap deret kalimat yang tertulis rapi pada kertas tersebut, tulisan tangan seseorang yang begitu ia kenali..

 **I have been told once but**

 **I felt the heart beating on that day**

 **Love me and time will lead you**

 **Forever without breaking up**

 **I thought I was dreaming, like a real dream.**

 _Aku sudah memberitahumu bukan? Di hari itu, aku merasa bahwa semua ini adalah takdir, takdir yang membawamu bersamaku.._

 _Cintai aku Kyungsoo.. Cintai aku.. Dan waktu, akan membawamu kembali bersamaku, selamanya.. Selamanya kita akan merasakan kebahagiaan.._

 _Sepeeti mimpi Kyungsoo.. Seperti mimpi, tapi mengapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata..._

 **Remember that day when we first met**

 **Dazzling and radiant eyes and gave me such a day**

 **Thank you for what you gave me**

 **I know from the start**

 **I was not sure what, we sounded like it's destiny**

 _Kau juga mengingatnya Kyungsoo? Hari dimana pertama kita bertemu? Hari di mana aku pertama kali melihatmu dan kau melihatku, tatapan matamu yang membuat hariku..._

 _Terina kasih juga Kyungsoo, atas apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku.._

 _Kau juga mengetahuinyakan? Aku mengetahuinya di awal Kyungsoo, tapi aku belum meyakininya.. Semuanya terasa seperti takdir yang membawamu padaku.. Kau dan aku, kita di takdirkan bersama.._

 **Looking at me smiling to you it was a good day**

 **Why there are tears in my eyes?**

 _Saat aku tersenyum padamu Kyungsoo dan saat kau tersenyum padaku, hari itu adalah hari terbaik yang pernah aku miliki.. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa airmata mengalir dari pipiku? Karema aku tau, aku bahagia Kyungsoo.. Bahagia melihat senyummu.._

 **Forever we will not break up**

 **Always dream to hope that will not change the next day**

 **Love stays our time to be together**

 **Do not change, forever..**

 **Like a dream to me like a dream.**

 _Selamanya Kyungsoo, selamanya kita tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun.._

 _Sampai saat nanti, perasaan ini tidak akan berubah.._

 _Waktu dimana kita akan bersama, dimana cinta menetap di hati kita dan tidak akan berubah selamanya.._

 _Sepeeti mimpi Kyungsoo, bagiku, masih seperti mimpi..._

 **Remember that day when we first met strikingly radiant you for coming on such a day**

 **I really thank you**

 _Selalu ingat hari di mana kita pertama kali bertemu.. Tatapan matamu yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan..._

 _Terima kasih Kyungsoo.. Terima kasih.._

 _Kim Jongin..._

Kejadian itu terulang lagi, saat di mana Kyungsoo berlari pada koridor rumah sakit yang ramai, saat di mana Sehun berlari mengejarnya di belakang.. Saat di mana ia melihat Chanyeol yang duduk pada kursi panjang di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu tertutup rapat dan Baekhyun yang duduk d sampingnya, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda.. Kali ini, hujan hujan turun dengan derasnya, kali ini.. Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menangis dalam dekapan Baekhyun, melihat Minhyun yang terisak, dan krystal yang memeluk ibu Jongin yang menangis meraung.. Detik itu Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, ia jatuh terduduk, menghiraukan orang sekitarnya yang menatapnya aneh. Bahunya berguncang, matanya berembun, kepalanya seolah akan pecah... Detik itu juga, ia menangis, meraung.. Mengabaikan kedua lengan Sehun yang gemetar memeluknya erat dari belakang..

 _"dokter Kim sudah berusaha.."_

 _Pukul 17.57_

 _Kim Jongin kehilangan detak jantungnya.._

Hari itu hujan.. Hujan yang cukup deras, hujan yang membawa berita gembira, sekaligus berita buruk..

Hari itu hujan.. Hujan yang cukup deras, hujan yang menurunkan air dari langit seolah ikut menangis..

Hari itu hujan.. Hujan..

.

.

.

 _Braaakk!_

Baekhyun terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia berbalik menatap Yura—kaka Chanyeol—yang khawatir.

"sudah dua hari ia seperti itu, tidak mau makan, tidak keluar dari kamarnya, tolonglah baek.. Hanya kau yang bisa.." lirih Yura pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengerti masalah yang dihadapi Chanyeol saat ini..

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memanggilnya lirih, Baekhyun berbalik menatap kembali Yura, memintanya pergi, Yura mengangguk paham.

Saat yuura menghilang dari pandangannya Baekhyun kembali mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

"pergi! Aku baik-baik saja!" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar parau, membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Chanyeol, ini aku! Baekhyun!"

"baek?" gumaman berat Chanyeol terdengar samar, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk kecil."iya, ini aku, kumohon! Buka pintunya.."

Hening.

"Chanyeol!"

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang berantakan, rambut kusut, kausnya belum berganti sejak Baekhyun melihatnya, wajahnya sembab, hidungnya memerah, dan ada garis hitam di bawah matanya. Seketika Chanyeol menariknya ke .

"baek, kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Aku merindukanmu, aku membutuhkanmu baek!" lirih Chanyeol di telinganya. "aku hancur baek, aku hancur.. Teman macam apa aku? Teman macam apa yang idak menyadari semuanya.. Teman macam apa yang.."

Baekhyun menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan."Chanyeol.. Semuanya bukan salah mu.. Sama sekali bukan.."

"dia pergi baek, dia pergi.. Aku.." Chanyeol tercekat tidak mampu melanjutkan.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari dekapam Chanyeol, ia mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berlinang airmata, berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya, baru kali ini ia melihat Chanyeolnya seperti ini..

Dengan lembut Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya, mendudukan pemuda itu pada ranjanganya.. Matanya mengamati sekeliling kamar Chanyeol, tidak ada lagi yang terbentuk sempurna, semuanya ahancur, papan skateboardnya pada meja dj beserta alat-alat nya hancur berkeping, figuara-figura foto terbelah, cermin pada lemari retak, buku-bukunya berserakan di lantai, soundsystemnya hancur tidak berbentuk, laptop yang bengkok, semuanya.

"Chan.." Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol di hadapannya, menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, mengecupi tiap inchi wajah Chanyol dengan bibirnya..

"semuanya bukan salahmu, bukan kau—" lirih Baekhyun. Ada secercah harapan pada kilatan mata Chanyeol, ada setitik rasa percaya pada perkataan Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit tenang dan.. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perut kekasihnya.

Kembali menangis.

.

.

.

 _Six years later..._

Seorang gadis dengan terburu berlari melewati koridor panjang ruang perkuliahan. Koridor tersebut cukup ramai, dipadati oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang mungkin tidak memiliki kelas siang ini, tapi berbeda dengan gadis tersebut, ia memiliki kelas siang ini, hampir terlambat adalah alasan utamanya mengapa ia berlari. Dengan nafas yang menggantung di tenggorokan, ia berbelok meniti tangga satu persatu menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Kyungsoo!" seseorang memanggilnya, gadis tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati teman sekelasnya yang sepertinya juga ikut berlari dibelakangnya. "aku sedari tadi mengejarmu, memanggil namamu dan kau sama sekali tidak mendengarnya" gadis pemanggil itu memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"maaf baek, kita hampir terlambat!" seru Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya "hei, prof Go tidak masuk hari ini, asistennya yang menggantikannya, tapi asistennya pun akan sedikit terlambat karena ada keperluan" jelasnya sambil melangkah santai mendekati Kyungsoo.

"aiisshh, padahal aku sudah berlari sekuat tenagaku.."

"heheh, ayoo.." Baekhyun mengamit lengan Kyungsoo, berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka.

"Kyungsoo?"

"hmm?" Kyungsoo bergumam tanpa berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya Baekhyun, matanya mengamati helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang panjanganya hanya menutupi leher indahnya.

"baek, pertanyaan itu sudah sekian ribu kali kau tanyakan" sahut Kyungsoo cuek.

"ck, aku tau! Tapi kan.."

"Baekhyun, sudahlah.. Tanpa kuberitahu pun kau taukan alasannya?" sahut Kyungsoo ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

"aku tau, tapi kan.."

"selamat pagi.." suara husky memotong perkataan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu cemberut..

.

.

.

 **I have a habit which is I cannot look up to see the evening sky any day.**

 **I hate the feeling as if the whole world is gonna leave me.**

 **That sun falling faraway will come here tomorrow.**

 **It seems that it would not the sunshine that brightened me.**

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap langit sore yang menjingga, akibat dari pancaran cahaya matahari sore yang akan terbenam. Dan entah mengapa ia selalu membenci langit sore yang berwarna hingga seperti itu, dan bukan tanpa alasan ia membencinya.. Ia membencinya karena.. Karena langit yang seharusnya berwarna biru cerah berubah menjadi jingga, ia menyalahkan matahari yang akan terbenam meninggalkan langit biru, menyisahkan warna jingga dan membawanya pada langit malam yang kelam... Tapi walaupun seperti itu, tidak sepenuhnya ia menyalahkan matahari, karana kenyataannya, pada esok hari matahari akan kembali terbit, membawa warna biru cerah pada langit.. Bukannya memang sepeti itu? Waktu bergulir siang dan malam, ada yang pergi dan ada pula yang kembali. Hanya satu yang tidak akan kembali.. Hanya satu.. Dan selamanya..

Puk

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, Kyungsoo berbalik dan kembali mandapati wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"kau melamun" pelan, ia memutari kursi panjang tempat di mana Kyungsoo duduk saat ini dirinya duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"hmm.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Chanyeol!" mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berteriak memanggil kekasihnya yang tengah bermain basket pada lapangan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"mhhmmm" Kyungsoo bergumam mengerti.

"Kyungsoo.."

"hmm?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. "enam tahun sudah berlalu Kyungsoo.. Kau—"

"baek, aku baik-baik saja! Kau cemas" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia tau Kyungsoo tidak pernah baik-baik saja.. Selama enam tahun bersamanya, ia tahu ada saat di mana Kyungsoo menjadi linlung, seolah dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, seolah ia tidak berada pada dunia yang sama dengannya. Sehun terkadang bercerita padanya, Sehun sedikit khawatir dan meminta Baekhyun untuk sedikit berbicara pada Kyungsoo, walaupun terkadang Baekhyun menyerah, karena Kyungsoo selalu lihai menyembunyikan perasaannya juga sangat pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"baek, tahun ini Chanyeol menamatkan studynya kan?" Kyungsoo, menatap pada sosok Chanyeol yang tengah mendribble bola di lapangan sana. Tapi Baekhyun tau, tatapan mata Kyungsoo, bukan pada Chanyeol, tapi jauh.. Jauh.. Tidak d sini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang "kau tau, aku tidak sedang membicarakan Chanyeol, aku membicarakan.."

"Baekhyun, kumohon! Aku—"

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berbalik, mencengkram kedua bahu Kyungsoo . "dengarkan aku baik-baik! Ini, saat ini, sudah enam tahun Kyungsoo! Demi Tuhan, enam tahun! Lupakan semuanya! Dia sudah pergi.. Aku tau kau lelah, tapi aku, kami.. Kami semua juga lelah melihatmu sepeeti ini" Baekhyun tercekat ludahnya sendiri saat ia mengatakan kalimat terkhir.."dia pergi dan kau harus bisa menerimanya" tegas Baekhyun. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah, semua ini demi..

"kau tau Baek? Justru, karena Itulah mengapa aku seperti ini.. Kau tau baek? Alasan aku membenci langit sore dengan warna jingga menghiasinya itu? Aku bukan membencinya, aku hanya iri pada langit itu, aku iri padanya, langit walaupun matahari akan pergi meninggalkannya di sore hari bahkan menyisahkan bias berwarna jingga, tapi pada keesokan harinya, matahari akan kembali, kembali menyinarinya! Aku hidup seperti itu baek, aku hidup dan percaya bahwa suatu saat ia akan kembali, sedalam apapun luka yang ditorehkannya. Aku selalu percaya bahwa ia akan kembali" Kyungsoo terdiam. Entah mengapa Baekhyun terisak, mengasihani Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak sanggup lagi menanagis.

Setelah cukup lama diam Kyungsoo kembali berucap "dia petgi baek, dia peegi membawa hatiku yag kuberikan padanya.. dan dia pergi tanpa mengembalikannya.. Dia pergi tanpa memberikan hatinya juga padaku.. Ia pergi dengan hanya mengatakan terima kasih padaku.. Aku.. Walaupun begitu, aku bahagia dan Bisakah aku kembali seperti itu? Walaupun singkat, aku ingin kembali merasakan kebahagian itu, aku harus melepaskan segalanya demi kebahagian itu, aku akan melakukannya.."

Baekhyun menangis, memeluk Kyungsoo yang kosong di hadapannya "kumohon Kyungsoo, berhentilah.. Kau harus berhenti dann melepaskan semuanya.. Bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti Kyungsoo.. Aku, Sehun, kami semua sakit melihatmu sepeeti ini.. Apa yang kau harapkan dengan semua ini? Berhentilah! Kumohon! Dunia masih berputar di sekilingmu.. Kau masih memiliki kami.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng "ia membawa pergi semuanya baek.. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun dari semua ini.. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi.. Ia masih di sini baek, masih ada pada diriku.. Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berharap pada harapan bahwa ia akan kembali.. Tapi baek, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkannya pergi.. Tidak jika—hanya karena jika aku menutup mataku baek, aku selalu merasakan kehadirannya di sisiku. Jadi aku akan tetap menunggu, walaupun aku tau, ia tidak akan kembali.. Dan sekalipun semuanya sudah hilang dan berganti, dimana pun aku berada di mana pun ia berada, aku yakin ikatan di antara kami tidak akan hilang. Kurasa aku akan tetap menunggu, d sini, di manapun pada suatu tempat. Tidak peduli Di masa lalu ataupun di masa depan.." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Baekhyun.

 _"biarlah aku menyimpan bayangmu dan biarkanlah semua menjadi kenangan yang terlukis di dalam hatiku, meskipun perih namun tetap selalu ada di sini"_

"hei?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendongak hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapan mereka, pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan tatapan mata setajam elang.

"Yifan?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"mau pulang? Ayo.." ajak Yifan sembari mengulurukan tangannya di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannya.. "aku duluan baek.." lirih Kyungsoo pelan, kemudian melangkah menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Yifan yang lebar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meghela nafasnya pelan..

 **Where you are, I will be there too**

 **Where you go, I will go there too**

 **I smile for you every day, I pray for you**

 **You are my heaven**

 **You're my only one way**

 **Only for you - I am thankful that I am next to you**

 **You're the only one babe**

 **You taught me love in this harsh world - I am happy with you alone**

.

.

.

 _Somewhere in New York.._

Seorang pemuda berpakain casual, berambut blonde serta berkulit sedikit raven, berjalan dengan mengetukkan sol sepatunya pada jalanan yang ia pijak sesuai dengan irama music yang menghentak kedua telinganya.. Ransel yang ia kenakan ikut bergoyang di punggungnya. Bibirnya ikut bergerak menyairkan lirik lagi yang ia dengar.

 **A warm wind is blowing like**

 **it was that night.**

 **The flowers you lovingly planted have**

 **bloomed**

 **Before I know it spring has come again**

 **I still want to deeply sleep like it's winter**

Ia berhenti melangkah saat mencapai tujuannya, Central Park.. Ia berdiri menghadap hamparan rumput di penuhi bunga di hadapannya. Menghirup aroma basah rumput sehabis diguyur hujan.. Sudah menjadi keharusan baginya untuk mendatangi tempat ini sehabis hujan. Hujan di musim panas maupun hujan d musim semi.. Ada hal yang membuatnya tenang, sekaligus merasa bersalah saat ia menghirup aromanya.. Perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti.. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia tau bahwa ia memang sudah kehilangan segalanya, dan ia sudah merelakan segalanya.. Tapi ada satu hal yang seolah mengganggunya, seolah tidak ingin hal itu menghilang darinya.. Perasaan aneh yang memenuhi kepalnya. Aneh namun begitu ia membiarkannya.. Menyimpan perasaan aneh itu baik-baik di dalam dirinya..

 **You are so very far, so very far**

 **To be honest I miss you every day**

 **Even the very small, very small trivial**

 **things make me think of you every day**

Ia tau bahwa dirinya bukanlah lagi dirinya yang dulu lagi.. Ada begitu banyak yang pergi dan menghilang.. Dan sekeras apapun ia berusaha membawanya kembali, ia tidak akan bisa.. Ia tidak akan sanggup.. Ada kalanya ia menyesali keputusannya, bukankah kehilangan segalanya itu sama saja dengan mati? Tapi ia percaya dan tidak akan pernah berhenti percaya bahwa semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu.

 **A day becomes months**

 **It seems that even in my heart too a new spring has come…**

Bibirmya kembali melantunkan lirik lagu yang ia dengar.. Hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun.. Sudah berapa lama tidak lagi menjadi dirinya? Sudah berapa banyak rintik hujan yang ia lewati dengan perasaan aneh seperti?

"hei! Sudah kuduga kau pasti di sini Kim" teriakan seorang di telinganya membuatnya terkaget.

"oh, hei juga Cha!" sahutnya malas sembari melepas earphone di telinganya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo! Pesawatmu dua jam lagi take off!—tunggu! Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Kau mengecatnya?"

"ck.. Hmmm.."

"tapi kenapaa? Bukankah hitam lebih keren? Blonde? Hahah..ouch! Knapa memukul!"

"kau cerewet"

"aishhh.. Kenapa Kim? Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi antusias.

"aku.. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti _'nya'_ aku tidak ingin mereka melihatku seperti dirinya yang dulu.." lirih pemuda Berkulit raven itu..

"hahhh.. Tapi tetap saja.."

"aku akan kembali, kau ingat? Aku hanya takut.."

"takut? Kau tidak Bisa menghindarinya kim, sesulit apapun itu.. Dirimu adalah tetap dirimu, sekalipun semuanya telah pergi dan menghilang.. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu.." jelasnya menenangkan.

"ayo kuantar ke bandara.. Korea Selatan eh? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak menginjak tanah kelahirnmu itu?"

"cih, di sana juga kan!" sahutnya Dingin. "tunggu sebentar lagi oke? Aku masihh—"

"aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini, kenapa sih setiap kali turun hujan dan sehabis turun hujan kau selalu kemari?"

Ada hening panjang sebelum pemuda bermarga Kim itu menyahut "entahalah, mungkin karen aku menyukainya, membuatku merasa.. Merasa bahagia setiap kali melihat tetesan hujan dari langit, menghirup aroma rumput yang basah, aku heran bukannya seharusnya aku sedang sangat bahagia, tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba airmataku selalu mengalir" ia berbalik menatap sahabatnya saat airmatanya mengalir melewati pipinya. Perasaan aneh yang selalu ia rasakanlah yang mendorong airnatanya mengalir, sekuat apapun ia menahannya.

 _"oh, man! I'ts soooo gay!"_

 _"shut up!_ "

.

.

.

"kenapa kau tidak mengabari keluargamu saja?" tanya pemuda bermarga Cha itu saat kakinya melangkah memasuki ruang tunggu bandara.

"kejutan"

"dan kau , dia sibuk tau!"

"dan kuharap hyungmu itu tidak secerewet dirimu"

"tidak, ia tidak cerewet, ia sedingin dirimu.. Dia bilang mungkin akan terlambat menjemputmu, ia harus mengajar terlebih dulu.. Kau taukan ia seorang asisten dosen.. Blablabla.." tanpa disadarinya pemuda berkulit raven di sampingnya tidak mempedulikannya lagi, kedua telinganya kembali tersumbat oleh earphonenya..

 **You are in such a far away, far away, far off place**

 **I believe to you every day is spring**

 **On a far off day, a very far off future, if**

 **you see me again**

 **Tell me we were always together..**

 **One fine spring day...**

.

.

.

 **Love comes again though you leave me.**

 **Even if I had a clamorous parting.**

 **You weigh on my mind over and over like this.**

 **I laugh for loving something occasionally.**

 **I feel the happiness more occasionally.**

 **But you are deep in me.**

 **Whenever I give someone my heart I have a habit of saving the half.**

 **I hate the foreboding that if I give all of it he would just leave me.**

"aiisshhh, aku tidak tau bahwa akan turun hujan di hari secerah ini" pemuda tinggi itu menggerutu. Tangannya mengibaskan bajunya yang sedikit basah.

"padahal ini musim semi.."

"huh?"

"tidak Yifan.."

"hei Kyungsoo, kau tidak lapar?" tawarnya pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya, ikut berteduh dari hujan di sisinya.

"sedikit.."

"mau menerobos saja?" tawarnya.

"tidak.. Aku lebih baik lapar dari pada sakit.. Asisten Cha, sangat menyebalkan kau tau!" gerutu Kyungsoo mengingat asisten prof yang membawa mata kuliah Etika Kedokteran di kelasnya.

"menyebalkan?"

"hmmm"

"kenapa?"

"hanya menyebalkan.. Ia terlambat karena menjemput kerabatnya di bandara, dan hanya memberikan kami tugas, tidak tau kah iya tugas kami sudah menggunung?" gerutunya lagi, membuat pemuda keturunan cina kanada di sampinggnya itu tersenyum..

"kau sudah masuk semester lima ingat? Wajar saja.."

"tapikan.." Kyungsoo terdiam saat merasakan jemari panjang Yifan bersatu dengan miliknya.

"aku suka saat kau menggerutu segala hal yang membuatmu kesal.." ucap Yifan pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya memilih diam. Sudah lebih dua tahun pemuda tampan itu masuk ke kehidupannya.. Yifan yang tampan, Yifan yang tinggi, Yifan yang pandai, Yifan yang sempurna, Yifan yang Menemaninya saat ia merasa kesepian, mendengarkan keluhannya, memahami sistuasinya.. Yifan yang memiliki segala kriteria lelaki idaman para wanita. Tapi tetap saja, ada sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Yifan tetapi dimiliki oleh Jongin: hati Kyungsoo. Itulah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa.. Tidak bisa memberikan hatinya pada pemuda tampan itu.. Sekalipun ia hanya meminta setengah dari hatinya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa.. Karena seluruh hatinya telah dibawa pergi olehnya. Oleh Jongin...

Walaupun Yifan selalu ada untuknya, tapi hanya ada Jongin baginya.. Lagi dan lagi.. Selalu dan selamanya seperti itu..

.

.

.

 **Remember that day when we first met**

 **Dazzling and radiant eyes and gave me such a day**

 **Thank you for what you gave me**

 **I know from the start**

 **I was not sure what, we sounded like it's destiny**

Hari itu hujan.. Hujan dalam kapasitas sedang. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu langit terlihat cerah. Membuat beberapa orang yang masih berada pada aktifitasnya di luar ruangan berlari mencari tempat berteduh, tidak terkecuali seorang gadis yang juga tengah berteduh dari rintik hujan. Seharusnya saat ini ia berada di kamarnya, berbaring terlantang pada ranjang besarnya ditemani alunan musik lembut serta sekeranjang strawberry dan sekaleng nutella. Tapi tidak, ia memiliki satu tugas yang harus ia selesaikan saat itu juga: mengantarkan laporan miliknya pada sang asisten dosen. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menundanya hingga esok hari dan menikmati strawberry dan nutellanya, tapi tidak, karena ia mungkin akan menyesalinya nanti jika ia kembali mengulang mata kuliah yang sama di tahun berikutnya. (Ini gue banget, makanya jangan malas lel. Ahaha abaikan!)

Hanya ada ia dan dua orang lain yang berteduh di halte itu. Dan saat intensitas hujan semakin bertambah, entah mengapa ia tersenyum.. Senyuman yang benar-benar tulus.. Ia sekalu memnyukai hujan, suara rintiknya, hembuasan angin sejuknya, pun aroma basah sekelilingnya yang tak luput dari hujan dan.. Dan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah ketika ia merasakan tetesan hujan pada telapak tangannya.. Perasaan bahagia yang timbul saat ia memejamkan matanya dan seolah merasakan kehadiaran seseorang d sampignya. Seseorang yang—

"aww!"

Seseorang mengancurkan lamunannya.

"maaf!"

"eh?"

"assisten Cha?" pekiknya saat menyadari seorang yang menabrak pundaknya tadi adalah orang yang akan di carinya.

"ya?" sahut pemuda yangvmasih mengenakan pakaian formalnya, kemeja biru muda, celana pull over berwarna hitam dan tas jinjing berwarna cokelat tua, serta kaca mata minus yang tersangga di puncak hidungnua, terlihat lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya.

"ah, ya! Kau Oh Kyungsoo yang akan—Kyungsoo?" pemuda tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat menyadari tatapan gadis di hadapannya itu tidak tertuju padanya, melainkam pada seorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang pemuda yang baru saja bertemu dengannya namun sudah cukup lama ia kenali sebagai teman adiknya di New York.

 **"Remember that day when we first met Remember that day when we first met**

 **Dazzling and radiant eyes and gave me such a day"**

mata itu masih tetap sama, lekuk wajah itu masih sama, bibir yang terangkat menyunggingkan senyum itu juga masih sama, yang membuatnua berbeda adalah sorot mata yang menatapnya seolah ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, seolah mereka memang baru dipertemukan saat ini.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo yang melangkah mendekat padanya. Segala perasaan bercampur menjadi satu dibenaknya..

Pemuda berambut blonde, berkulit raven, berkaus putih yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah harapannya yang nyaris saja ia tinggalkan.

"ma-maaf.. Tapi.. Apa kau mengenalku?" suara itu masih tetap sama.. Membuat Kyungsoo menjerit di sekuat tenaga di dalam hatinya, seharusnya ia tau, tidak ia memang megetahuinya, bahwa inilah yang akan terjadi jika dirinya dipertemukan lagi dengannya.

Menahan airmata yang mendesak mengalir keluar, Kyungsoo memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum."tidak, aku tidak mengenalmu" Kyungsoo mengulrukan tangannya "aku Oh Kyungsoo, salam kenal.." sekalipun hatinya teramat sakit, sekalipun ia teramat kecewa, sekalipun ia teramat menyesal, tapi tidak apa.. Ia akan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Mengulang kembali kisah mereka bersama..

bibir itu tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya merasakan perasaan lega, bercampur perasaan rindu yang meluap di dadamya, perasaan yang entah mengapa muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang muncul ketika ia menatap gadis di hadapannya itu. Perasaan yang seolah dimunculkan oleh takdir.

Takdir.

Ia percaya bahwa takdir lah yang membawa gadis itu padanya.. seolah Takdir yang meminta untuk memulai semuanya kembali, dan ia akan melakukannya..

 **I know from the start, I was not sure what, we sounded like it's destiny**

"aku.. Aku Kim Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu"

.

.

.

 _"kau tidak akan mati.. Kau hanya akan mengilang, Kim Jongin akan menghilang dan kehilangan segalanya..."_

 _"bukankah itu sama saja dengan mati?"_

 _"tidak juga.. Setidaknya, kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali memulai segalanya dari awal. Walaupun semua itu tidak mudah.."_

 _"baiklah.. Aku akan melakukannya.."_


End file.
